


中短篇原耽合集

by yosii



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 95,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosii/pseuds/yosii
Summary: ※BL ‖ 中短篇合集 ‖ 为了哥的驾照
Kudos: 1





	1. 《不慌张》

《不慌张》

※BL‖双向暗恋‖现代‖微虐‖HE  
※周嵘屿 x 肖辰  
※２０１７.１２.１６.生贺  
※一个短篇竟然没忍住还开了个车

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

当肖辰重新踏上A市土地的时候，他忍不住深深吸了一口气。  
总算是回来了！  
毫无疑问他是爱着这座城市的，不管是柳梓公园里的那一排生辰石，还是曲折的桐枫河岸望不尽的芦苇，抑或是市图书馆门前那条种满银杏树的路，都是他的至爱。工作情况特殊导致他三年未曾回过家，可对这座城市的想念与日俱增。现在终于熬到了假期！他回来了！  
肖辰第一个要去的地方，是市郊的公墓。  
眼下不到祭扫的时节，整个公墓也没有几个人。他在门口买了束花慢慢走进去。沿着齐整的石头小径轻车熟路地走到一座黑色的大理石墓碑前，面对光可鉴人的石面，他愣了片刻。  
虽然之前有在网上预订让公墓的工作人员定期清扫，但看现在这样子，好像才擦过没几天阿。不管是这里的人太勤快还是怎样，反正肖辰非常满意。  
“爸，妈，我来看你们了。”他把花摆在底座上，下意识地看了看左右，开始说起自己的工作是多么的不近人情，“没办法，毕竟是很重要的科研项目，签了保密协议就要做到，就算是站在你们面前也不能说。”他满怀歉意地笑了笑，转而说起自己的生活。  
平淡无味流水般的日子令肖辰很快结束了这个话题。他把手按在冰冷的石碑上，就这样静静站了一会儿，鞠了个躬，转身离开。

离开墓地，肖辰去超市拎了两口袋吃的，回到阔别三年的“家”里。这间房子原本已经租出去了，不过对方两个月前退租，现在正好空着。也幸好如此，不然千里迢迢回一趟家还得住酒店也太离奇了。他压根没打算装修——自己的工作状况也不可能有折腾的时间——先这样把假期过完再说。以後的事情，他还没想好怎么办。  
考虑了一下，他在朋友圈里发了条消息，有意租房的来私聊，时间紧迫价格面议。肖辰扔掉手机，翻出几个碗盘清洗，然後拿出一套新的床具铺起来。  
回来就见到有人回复了。  
「跑哪去了你？失踪这么长时间！」这是大学时隔壁宿舍的铁哥们。  
「哟呵快来看阿，万年不用朋友圈的家伙什么时候开窍了」室友立刻跟来凑热闹，还顺便喊了一群老同学围观。  
在所有问候的消息最後，是唯一一句切合主题的——「哪儿的房子？」  
肖辰不认识那个人，至少从头像那个图案看不出半分认识的样子来。肖辰很快回复完其他朋友，最後轮到这条，他停了片刻，动了动手指报了个街道名。很快就来了个加好友的申请。肖辰点了确认，打开私聊。  
「你好。」  
「你家？」  
肖辰愣了一下。这大约真不是什么陌生人，当下就坦然反问了句你是？下一条消息就让他的手忍不住一抖。  
「周嵘屿」

是他……非但不是什么陌生人，还是自己大学时候喜欢了四年的人……  
这个名字的出现仿佛打开一扇尘封已久的大门，透过四下里飞散的尘埃，肖辰的心脏狠狠缩了一下，接着又舒展开，什么都没发生过一般，像面对一个普普通通的，多年未见的同学，平静得不带一丝波澜。  
是喜欢了四年，又怎么样呢？  
肖辰想起後面那两年间周嵘屿和宋苑苑出双入对的画面，语气淡了下来。「是我家。」  
「能问一句吗，为什么？」  
「工作原因。」  
毕竟是同学，他就算确定自己真的不想把家交给那两个人，也还保持着最基本的礼貌。过去了这些年，他们是不是已经结婚了？之所以一直没有听到这样的消息，是因为自己想尽办法不去听，仅此而已，不代表事情就没有发生。  
「我想租，能面谈吗？」  
肖辰皱起了眉。他开始想拒绝的理由了。他一丁点也不想在自己好不容易挣来的假期里，还要再被自己喜欢的人当面诛一遍心。  
喜欢那个人已经像是一种习惯和必然，四年的时间足够养成这样的习惯了。纵然最後两年那人开始和宋苑苑交往，肖辰渐渐挪开了自己的视线，但那种喜欢的感觉早已被心脏牢牢记住，不是那么容易遗忘的。他可以不看他，可以接受他不在，甚至可以假装他不在，却不能眼睁睁地看着他和那个女人在一起。  
说爱无私的人，能给自己爱的人和别人送上祝福的人，充其量只是个没胆鬼罢了。  
肖辰想，其实自己也是没胆鬼。  
当初选中这个工作，不就是为了千方百计，避开那个人吗？因为害怕听到他结婚的消息，所以宁可什么都不听，什么都不看。明明认识了那么久，可连微信都是刚加的。  
问题是现在要怎么，拒绝呢？想了想，肖辰扯了个谎。  
「我这边还有人想租，一个人，我觉得放心点……」这样不管他再怎么想租，自己都有理由拒绝了。  
结果对面立刻来了回复。「我也是一个人」  
肖辰愣了一下。不管怎么说，这个答案都不在他的反应范围内。  
还没等他仔细想，周嵘屿又发来一条消息。「可以面谈吗？」  
兴许是被对方说的“一个人”打动，肖辰最终点了头。两人就约在明天早上，直接在家里见，刚好是个周六。肖辰想，如果顺利的话，看完就可以准备合同出租了。然後他才意识到，自己明天就要再次见到周嵘屿了。  
他忍不住摸摸自己的心脏，不知道那里盘踞着的是迷恋还是迷茫，还是绝望。他曾一度以为，散伙饭吃过，自己会和那个人老死不相往来，结果不过短短三年，就又有了见面的机会。

肖辰收拾好床铺，躺在上面伸了个懒腰，这才结束和老朋友们的寒暄。这晚，他做了一个久违的梦。  
梦里，自己和周嵘屿并着肩骑车，在一条貌似很熟悉的街道上穿行。有温暖的风迎面扑来，感觉很惬意。肖辰笑了笑，在车子上直起身，望着身边的周嵘屿开玩笑地说：“我现在俯视着你。”  
然後他就猛然醒来。这句话记得是如此清晰，让他感到自己的心脏再次皱成一团，甚至隐隐疼起来。梦境就是某种心理暗示，肖辰立刻就意识到了，这不仅仅是因为周嵘屿比自己高，所以平时没办法俯视甚至与他平视的一种反映……  
他换了个姿势，重新闭上眼睛。

我一直仰视着你。  
一直都是。

门铃响起来的时候，肖辰正在叼着一个勺子喝粥。他走过去开门，看见来人对自己露出一个和记忆中一般无二，堪称标准的微笑。  
“好久不见，肖辰。”  
门外的男人比记忆中多了些沉稳，少了些锋锐，不过那张曾经吸引自己的脸还是一样好看。肖辰很清楚自己对这个男人是一见钟情，在见到他的第一眼就确定了什么叫喜欢。  
因为喜欢，而自己卑微；因为喜欢，而不能声张；因为喜欢，而退避三舍。  
心脏迅速缩了一下，同样是自己曾瑟缩不前的习惯。他知道这点，更知道如何举重若轻地处理。  
“快进来。”肖辰将他让进来，语气不冷不热地问，“早饭吃了没有？”  
周嵘屿顿了顿，似乎是有点期待地问：“能蹭点吗？”  
“刚煮的粥。给你盛一碗。”  
他没打算和对面这个人过多交涉，只是刚好自己还没吃完早饭，仅此而已。接下来，只要看看房子，双方没意见的话签下合同，就结束了。什么都不会再有。

周嵘屿走到厨房门口，默默看他拿一只白瓷的碗给自己盛粥，衣袖下方露出一小截细白的手腕。刹那间，他有点失神。记忆中清秀的少年不再伴着宿舍里的上下铺，而是穿着有点肥大的居家服，举手投足都是贤惠温柔的动作，像极了一个甘美的梦境。  
那样的梦，周嵘屿只做过一次，却再也忘不了。那是一场庞大的，哪一处扇动了蝴蝶的翅膀才倾轧而至的风暴，可遇不可求。他仍记得嘴唇碰触在皮肤上的热度，白皙的肌肤被按压着留下些晶亮的水痕。现实与梦境并不严丝合缝，却由于那么一丁点的似是而非而令他口干舌燥，仿佛生出了火焰，在心脏和血管里汩汩灼烧。  
“肖辰，你这个样子，很像我曾经做过的一个梦。”周嵘屿觉得自己的嗓音都有几分暗哑下去。  
“是吗。”偏生始作俑者一副无动于衷的态度，推过来碗和一只勺子。  
“……谢谢。”  
粥是肖辰亲手煮的。这个认知让周嵘屿甚至隐隐有些激动。只是普通的白米粥，配了一碟切细的咸菜，吃到嘴里却好像是高档酒店里都吃不到的美味珍馐。这碗粥他吃得很认真，对着那只碗的样子像是对待一件易碎的宝物。

肖辰看了眼认真喝粥的周嵘屿，挑起自己最关心的话题。“你确定是要，一个人住？”话头戛然而止，里面探究的成分很重。说实在的，宋苑苑的任何事情肖辰都不关心，他关心的只是自己的租户到底会是几个人。  
“当然。”周嵘屿有些奇怪地看他一眼，“这里离我公司比较近。”眨了眨眼睛，他主动解释起来，“我现在单身，不会有同居人的。”  
这句话还真是出人意料，肖辰捏着勺子的手都忍不住一顿。“我以为你早结婚了，之类的。”  
“没有没有，”周嵘屿耸耸肩膀，“你想太多了。”  
餐桌上一时间沉默下来。就算对方没有结婚也不意味着自己有什么希望，这一点肖辰还是想通了的。不想就这个话题谈下去，他将内容重新扭回租房。  
“吃完我就带你看一下房子。如果你想租我们就来谈价钱。”  
本着不能让客人动手的原则，肖辰将碗刷干净。他刷碗的时候，周嵘屿随意在房间里转了转，很快就回到厨房门口。  
“肖辰，这房子我租。所以，今晚能让我住下吗？”  
“阿？为什么？”肖辰意外地回过头，心说难道你没有地方睡了不成。  
周嵘屿考虑了半晌才说，自己想感受一下这里晚上住起来怎么样。  
皱着眉似乎有些为难，肖辰最後还是点了头。  
等到两人坐到桌边开始谈租金，肖辰先展开一份旧合同样本。“我这里之前的房租是三千五一个月。”  
“我没有意见。”周嵘屿对这个地段不陌生，三四千的价位都算中规中矩。  
“行，那数就不变了。房租按月收，每月月初打给我，这个月马上结束，就不算你钱了。如果不打算租了，提前一个月告诉我……至于水电费用方面……”肖辰把合同上的内容一条条拿出来向周嵘屿确认，最後说，“再多的……我就一个要求，不要随便带其他人回来，”他微微顿了下，“过夜什么的……”  
不知道这个要求算不算过分？毕竟是租给人家的房子，从里到外都归人家管了，有什么理由让人不带人回来？  
“可以。”  
“那一会儿我出去把合同打一下，咱们两个签了。”  
“好。”  
肖辰松了口气，事先这样说个一清二楚，也省了自己不少麻烦。  
周嵘屿忽然问：“你接下来还有事吗？有没有兴趣和我看个电影？”  
“……”等等，这是个什么展开？

说好的和这家伙的交涉很快就结束呢？！这个问题，在肖辰捏着兑换的电影票时还在他脑海中翻滚不休。算了，看在这片子自己也很想看的份上，不纠结了。两个多小时後，满足了内心深处对气势恢宏的科幻大片的需求，肖辰心满意足地回味着剧情。  
“附近有家粤菜馆，口味很不错，午饭去那吧。”  
这提议让肖辰都有点恍惚。事情是怎么会发展到这步的呢？一起看电影，再然後一起吃饭，这和约会有什么差别？更别提晚上还要一起“过夜”？但仔细想来，又没有任何出格的地方，想挑个刺都没正当理由，结果就导致自己浑身上下都泛着那么不对劲，别提多别扭了。  
咬着一只流沙包，肖辰忍不住有点走神。如果放在以前，能和周嵘屿一起吃饭，自己应该会兴奋得三天睡不着觉吧？即使是现在，即使是……早已经放弃他的现在，肖辰也知道自己并不像表面看上去那么的镇定自若。  
表象是能够蒙骗别人的，只有内心无法解脱的桎梏才是真实。越是能困住自己的，越是真情实意。  
那家伙到底想干嘛？故意来招惹自己吗？明明……不会有什么以後了。肖辰默默打定了主意，绝不会放任自己再一次沦陷。

吃过午饭，并肩走在热闹的商业街上，肖辰觉得自己的心情依然有些复杂。以前挠心挠肺也得不到的东西，此刻一股脑儿地捧到自己面前，唾手可得般。  
“这离柳梓公园很近，要不要过去走走？”  
他眯起眼睛看了一眼说话的人，周嵘屿简直满脸都写着期待。  
“肖辰，你还记不记得我们上一次去柳梓公园玩的事情？那片麦田？”  
柳梓公园里有一片麦田，是做好的景观，中间还有块很大的石头。秋天一片金灿灿的，风起的时候能从凉亭里看到翻滚的麦浪。肖辰记得那时的自己站在凉亭里，刚好看到穿着白衬衣的周嵘屿，站在那块大石头旁边，那一瞬间，他的身影仿佛吸走了所有的光。下一秒，宋苑苑越过自己向那个方向走去，肖辰果断转身，干脆利落地离开。  
所以说，这根本不是什么美好的记忆，偏又忘不掉，好像把刀子，每每在脑海深处，划过来一遍，再划过去一遍。有些事情，不想起来还好，一旦想起来，无异是翻出旧伤来，再一次让自己鲜血淋漓痛不欲生。  
轻轻扯着嘴角笑一下，肖辰摇了摇头，目光冷下去。“你到底想说什么，周嵘屿。”  
“……我喜欢你。”  
神祇从云端跌落的一瞬间，到凡间，到尘埃之下。  
肖辰面无表情地仰视着他，心脏平静得像是死掉了，一句话也说不出来。

没有一次考试比这一次更加的惊险与刺激，作为一个常年的学霸，周嵘屿从未面对过这样忐忑的时刻。这一瞬间，他直觉感到自己的瞳孔都有些收缩。  
就这么说出来了！竟然，真的说出来了！不是午夜梦回，不是日复一日的思念，而是真的说了出来？！直接向当事人告白！  
“当时站在那片麦田里，我一眼就看见了你。我、我那时就突然有种感觉，”周嵘屿目不转睛地盯着肖辰，“你是和别人不一样的。”  
“嗯？你看我干什么，”肖辰似笑非笑地反问，“你女朋友呢？”  
“我看见的是你。I see you.【注1】”  
肖辰根本不信。那么久远的事情，当时不是毫无波澜地过来了，现在又翻哪里的陈年旧账呢？  
“我那时，并不是很相信……直到毕了业，彻底和你分开才知道，我一直都在想你。我想让你和我在一起。可後来你就失踪了，问谁都没有你的消息，你的房子里住着陌生人，那时我才真的慌了。我到处找你，甚至，”周嵘屿偷眼看了看肖辰，“我找到了你父母的墓地，跑去那里等你。我没有别的意思，肖辰，只是想找到你。清明，还有其他日子，我都会过去看看，一方面想着万一碰到你呢，另一方面，我也告诉你父母，我想和你在一起，希望他们不要拒绝我。再给我一个机会，我绝不会放弃。”  
说到这里，肖辰总算是知道墓碑看上去那么干净的理由了。  
可那又怎样？心脏里空落落的，好像什么都没有，随便刮过一阵风来，都能听见呼啸的声音。自己没有回头的意思，也没有回头的理由。他想，在我最需要你的时候，你不肯来，那么以後，也就没有再来的必要了。  
“谢谢你这几年来对我父母的照顾。”肖辰认真地说，“可我不觉得我们有在一起的可能。”  
“为什么不可能？”  
“错过了就是错过了。还有什么为什么？”  
“不，”周嵘屿摇摇头，“当初没有在一起，正是因为我们需要更多的历练来填充自己。如果太年轻，我们反而会犯错会冲动，会走向一个回不了头的未来。现在我们避过了不成熟导致的不愉快的可能，难道时机还不够好吗？”  
不得不说，这几句话说得太有道理，肖辰觉得自己好似被说动了。  
“为什么不试一试呢？为什么不踏出这一步？也给我一个机会，不可以吗？”  
肖辰沉默着。  
正因为那个人的话听上去很正确，所以肖辰正在冷静理智地分析。如果是年轻的自己，一定会头脑一热就同意吧。也幸好是有所成长，此刻仔细一思索，他很快就抓到了重点。  
“不，周嵘屿，当初没有在一起，根本不是什么年轻什么需要历练，是因为你根本没打算和我在一起，别给自己找什么借口了。我不是你挥之即来呼之即去的什么东西，更没有配合你的义务。我不需要你，以前是，现在也一样。”  
说完肖辰掉头就走，手腕处猛然一紧。这是他们这几年来的第一次碰触。被碰到的地方滚烫，烫得他心口一疼。  
“是我需要你，肖辰。是我需要你。”周嵘屿的声音透露出几分祈求的意味来。  
就在他还想说些什么的时候，手机猛然响起来。周嵘屿低头看了一眼名字，只能抓狂地接通。  
“什么？那个项目还有什么问题？！让小沈给他解答！我不管！”听了半晌，他最终恨恨地咬着牙，“好，我立刻给他送过去。”  
肖辰挣开自己的手腕，最後看了他一眼，走了。那一眼，似乎带着点解脱似的细微笑意，也带着一点点心灰意冷。周嵘屿没办法再去追上他，只能眼睁睁地看他消失在人群里，扭头匆匆赶去公司。

肖辰下午窝在房间里收拾。其实没什么好收拾的，之前租给别人的时候就已经没有个人物品了。那个租户走的时候也搬得挺空，只留下了家具和当初肖辰留下，还没用过的寝具。肖辰又细细检查了一遍租房合同，确认没什么问题了，去超市里买菜。晚上他给自己炒了两个菜，拿笔记本电脑点开一个电影边吃边看。  
和在校时，好像也没有太大的差别。  
屏幕上大片的星舰正在集结，推进器的火光在无数恒星间汇成一条耀眼的巨河。直到此刻，肖辰的脑袋才有空去想一想周嵘屿。  
自己这样，算是彻底拒绝了吧。  
吃到一半，门铃响了。  
猜到是周嵘屿，肖辰起身去开门。虽然没有答应在一起，可之前已经说好了他今晚会住下。所谓买卖不成仁义在，至少他们还是房东和租户，没必要闹僵。  
“能蹭个饭吗？”用鼻子嗅了嗅，周嵘屿露出了一种大型犬求收养的神情。  
可能是从未见过这么可怜兮兮的学霸，肖辰不无同情地说：“来吧。”  
不过是再加副碗筷的事情，可很快，肖辰就吃不下去了。任谁在吃饭的时候被死死盯着都会很别扭的吧。他一撂筷子。“你要看到什么时候？”  
“看菜下饭，吃起来比较香。”  
什么鬼。  
不过……也没什么恼火的感觉就是了。蹭过了饭，周嵘屿主动去刷碗。肖辰乐得清闲，窝到沙发里抱着笔记本电脑看电影。没过多久，那家伙就巴巴地凑过来和他说话。  
“你把房子租出去了，你自己住哪里？”  
“宿舍。”  
“之前也是吗？你一直住在公司宿舍？”  
“对。”  
“你……现在在哪儿工作？”  
“反正不在A市。”  
“为什么不在这边找工作？”  
因为不想看见你。脑袋里思量着这句话，肖辰却没有说出口。他很清楚，自己依然是喜欢周嵘屿的，只是不想看见他和那个女人同时出现罢了。肖辰不需要这种赌气的腔调，也不想刻意解释，就选择了沉默。  
周嵘屿突然说：“对不起。”  
“你这是道的哪门子歉？”  
“在你需要我的时候，我没有在你身边。”  
你也知道？肖辰感到左边的胸口钝闷地痛了一下。他告诉自己这是好事，会疼，就证明自己还活着。  
“你一直在躲着我。”  
这是事实，肖辰不能否认也无从辩驳。  
“现在你能不能，别再躲着我了？”周嵘屿又凑近了点，“我知道自己错过了什么，我不想再继续错过了。我喜欢你。”  
肖辰将膝盖上的笔记本翻盖一合，发出“啪”的一声轻响，电影配乐戛然而止。“周嵘屿，你以为‘喜欢’是什么？”  
“是'Why is a raven like a writing desk?'【注2】”  
答案昭然若揭。张了张嘴，肖辰还想说点什么。突然，周嵘屿倾了倾身子，毫无征兆地堵住了他的嘴唇。  
面对有些急切地沿着齿列滑进来的舌尖，肖辰一半想退走一半想迎上，最终两个人的舌碰撞翻搅在一起，令人彻底丧失思考的能力。  
这是一个吻。从未有过，连想象都不曾，却仿佛蛰伏了经年，突然就烧起来，火光窜上天，热烈到无所适从。骗不了任何人。  
等到清醒过来，肖辰发现自己搂住周嵘屿的脖子，整个人都被对方按在沙发里。男人迎面压下来的气息太过鲜明强烈，心底某个地方忍不住细细颤栗起来。他喘息着，一只手扣着周嵘屿的肩膀，另一只手慢慢捂住自己的嘴。  
“肖辰，不管你信不信我，”上方，周嵘屿的嗓音有些意味不明的低暗，“这就是喜欢。”

周嵘屿觉得自己要疯了。手掌下的腰线光滑柔软，他本打定主意，如果肖辰露出一点拒绝的意思自己就停手，再想别的办法，可直到自己指尖颤抖着解开他衬衫的所有扣子，那人都没有一丝拒绝的意思。  
他虔诚地将嘴唇贴上肖辰脖颈的皮肤，一路向下舔吻，留下湿热的水痕。  
疯了。  
肖辰知道，就算告诉自己一千一万遍不可以，也还是爱着这个人。骗不了自己的。事到如今，他坦然接受了周嵘屿的碰触，也接受即将到来的那件事。只要想到在自己身上留下各种痕迹的是周嵘屿，他就难以抑制地颤抖，兴奋起来。  
被各种美妙的感觉死死纠缠住，他不再记得自己说过的那些“不可以”，“不行”，“不”，是这个人的话，早就喜欢上了，还有什么是需要否定的？  
被手指侵入的感觉怪异而明显，他忍不住颤栗着咬住自己的下唇。下一秒，周嵘屿探身回来给了他一个深吻，前方来自他手掌的抚慰极大地缓解了那种不适。最後当那个人一点点挤进自己身体的时候，肖辰透过浸着泪水的朦胧视线，望着那个人的脸孔，只能发出一声宛若呜咽的喘息。  
“肖辰，我爱你。”  
周嵘屿拢着肖辰的腰，将自己更深地送进对方火烫的身体里。随着动作，他带动着肖辰仿佛融化在太阳里，彼此交织，白亮一片，谁也分离不开谁。  
“你爱我吗？”  
“你……你这个混蛋……我、我恨你……”迎接他的是一次恰到好处的顶弄，肖辰整个身子都止不住地颤抖，“阿……别……”  
“对不起，”周嵘屿低下头舔咬着他敏感的乳尖，“是我来晚了。”  
被刺激着再次发出呜咽，肖辰不自觉地绞紧了下面。  
“抱紧。”周嵘屿抱着对方软得仿佛一滩水的身体，就着进入的姿势将他捞起来，挪到床上。每走一步，硬热的器官在体内摩擦的鲜明感觉都令肖辰忍不住发出呻吟。重新顶开肖辰的膝盖，周嵘屿堵住那张嘴，换了一个姿势狠狠挺进。液体不断从两人结合的地方挤出来，浸湿身下的被单，整个房间都充斥着甜腻欢爱的气息。  
直到最後结束，两人汗津津地躺倒在床上，肖辰都没有说过爱，也没有说过喜欢。那不重要，周嵘屿相信以後总有机会的。自己有一辈子的时间来告诉他这份感情，肖辰一定会有被自己打动的那么一天。

第二天在对方怀里醒来的时候，肖辰才一动，就忍不住嘶了一声。虽然是被洗干净了，但腰……简直要断了……这个混蛋……  
正想着，腰上立刻缠上来始作俑者的一只手，滚烫的掌心绵密周到地按揉着。  
“疼吗？”刚醒过来，周嵘屿还带着鼻音的声音简直性感到不行。  
一刹那回想起昨晚的种种荒唐，肖辰的脸色瞬间爆红。  
竟然做到了最後，一点都没有拒绝！自己的原则呢？！这样想着，心脏里却升腾起一股暖意，缓缓在血管中流淌，他知道，那是多年美梦成真的感觉。  
毕竟，还是喜欢的……  
周嵘屿望着肖辰，缓缓低下头，在他脸颊落下一个轻柔的吻。能够拥着这个人在晨光中醒来，他真切地感到自己是活着的。和之前的任何一天都不再相同。怀里这个是值得自己付出一切，付出一生的人。  
万幸自己没有再错过，万幸，面对他口是心非的一再拒绝，自己没有一味慌张地退却。  
如果说恨是错过爱的孤独者的立场，那么爱就是坚持爱的追求者的奖赏。  
“——早安，我的爱人。”

\- END -

【注1】：I see you.——致敬《阿凡达》。一句情话，不仅仅是字面意思上的“我看见你”。  
【注2】：Why is a raven like a writing desk?——致敬《爱丽丝漫游奇境记》。因为爱不需要理由。


	2. 《甚是想念》

《甚是想念》

※原创‖BL‖萧童非x管言‖1V1  
※现代‖双向暗恋‖哥的驾照呢

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“那我就先带他回去了。”男人把那个软绵绵的身体抄在手里，直接抱出了绯虹酒吧。  
各色探究的目光落在他怀里醉酒的人身上，又很快收了回去。无他，男人年纪不大，可身上气势迫人，身後又有老板殷勤地跟着，刚刚给那个年轻人灌酒的家伙早就在第一时间悄悄溜走了，谁也不敢再明目张胆地露出觊觎的神色。毕竟，那个年轻人长得可真是好看阿……  
“萧总您这边走，当心脚下！”老板满脸谄媚地将男人送出门，回来就给了吧台里的酒保一顿紧张又後怕的叮嘱，“下次那位再进门，一定要第一时间报告，记住了吗？”  
那个年轻人要是被别人带走，让萧总知道了，恐怕自己这地方就保不住了。  
“是，记住了。”

路灯斜斜照在副驾驶座那个年轻人的脸上，勾勒出一道好看的边线。他脸长得极为清秀，即使工作了几年，看着也还像是刚毕业没多久的大学生。人始终醉着，歪在车座上不省人事。萧童非盯着他长长的睫毛，直到红灯变成绿灯，才收回自己的视线。  
刚回国就在酒吧里捡到这家伙，该怎么说呢……他就这么心大，任由自己被灌醉？！  
幸亏绯红刚刚转到了自己名下，也幸亏自己今天来了。  
才三个月不见，就想他想得快要炸了。

回到别墅，萧童非停好车，很是顺手地把人抱回卧室。直到躺在床上，年轻人还是没有醒来的意思，不过嘴唇动了动，似乎嘟哝了句什么。  
萧童非坐到床边，按着对方的肩膀叫他：“管言，管言？”  
叫了几声，年轻人似乎是听见了，费力地睁开眼睛。此刻半醉半醒，动作都有点缓，一时间似乎很难对焦，眨了半天才勉强看见面前的人。他的眼睛非常好看，微醉的眼神里多了种慵懒的风情，眼角微微泛着红，更是引人遐思。  
“童哥？”管言轻笑了一声，“我这是，等到你来了吗？还是……”  
萧童非把指腹按在他太阳穴上揉了揉，放轻了声音问他：“你头晕不晕？”  
醉酒的人没有理会这个问题，自顾自地说了下去。“……我在做梦呢？”  
男人刚要把手撤回去，就被拉住了。管言费力地看着眼前的人，越看眼里就越多迷茫。  
“童……哥你来。”他把自己拉住的那只手往怀里扯了扯。  
萧童非以为他要说什么话，低头凑近了点。下一秒，那只手放开了自己的手腕，转而勾上了自己的肩膀。醉鬼费力地挺起身子，嘴唇没轻没重地磕在萧童非的唇角上。

带着酒香的气息萦绕在寸许之地，柔软温热的触感让萧童非呼吸一窒。不是梦境不是幻想不是什么别的，即使醉着，也是对方主动给的一个吻。萧童非相信如果不是醉得没什么方向感，大概他是想正正当当吻在嘴唇而不是嘴角的。  
年轻人自觉得了手，半眯着眼睛望着对面的男人笑。他的笑坦然里带着点狡黠，仿佛觊觎经年累月，一朝夙愿得偿。  
萧童非舔了舔唇角，柔声问他：“宝贝儿，你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
“吻你阿。”管言说得理直气壮，“你不想吗？”他瘪了瘪嘴，声音忽然委屈起来，眼里也跟着浮起一层湿意，“你不想阿……”  
“宝贝儿，你再说一遍，我是谁？”萧童非在心里叹一口气，这是自己最後的试探。如果他叫不出自己的名字，那么无论怎样迷恋，自己也一定会抽身。  
管言慢慢露出一个好看到令人醉倒的笑容，连他自己带着萧童非都有点，目眩神迷。  
而他嘴唇翕动着念出的名字，传进萧童非耳中的那一刻，有如天籁。

在过去的无数个日日夜夜中，萧童非做梦都会盼着有这样的展开。他对这个人太过喜欢，一直喜欢到骨子里。第一眼看到管言，这人就像是初春时分冰雪消融形成的一汪泉水，太干净了太纯粹了。明明那么好看，可面无表情的时候又带着一股子冷冽，自己甚至觉得对这个人动了感情都是种亵渎。  
可他一方面这样想着，一方面又忍不住动心。  
如果心可以被管住，那也就不是心了。  
他喜欢管言，近乎于一种虔诚的迷恋，所以他小心翼翼地把这种心思藏起来，维系着绝不会走下坡路的平和关系。可藏得越深，就越是此地无银，无时或忘。他曾无数次想象这样的画面这样的场景，把这个人摁在身下，让他那一贯清冷的面容染上鲜艳的颜色，让他攀着自己的背脊呻吟，急促喘息着叫出自己的名字。他对这个人有着难以节制的欲望，但全部都被清醒地、冷酷地藏了起来。  
今天是个根本想象不到的意外。然而超乎意料，即使是醉了，管言也还是叫出了自己的名字，那么，把有的没的暂且抛到一边，姑且就当是他应允了接下来的行为吧……

萧童非给自己找了一个合理的理由，说服了自己，这才伸手把管言额上一抹汗湿的发丝拨开，凝视着对方泛着酒香的嘴唇，低头缓缓吻下去。  
唇瓣仿佛一汪泉水，可越是吮吸，就越觉得干渴。他轻轻厮磨着管言的嘴唇，接连不断的碰触将它染成与自己一样的温度。舌尖忍不住伸出去，沿着齿列滑进一处湿热的空间。管言发出一声粘腻模糊，近乎撒娇的鼻音，宛若邀请。身下的人侧过头，非但没有拒绝，反而配合地张开嘴。舌尖相触的那一刹那，萧童非觉得浑身都烧了起来，再也不需要理智这种东西了。  
他试着勾起对方的舌尖，但它带着醉意，如同一尾滑不留手的鱼，总是逃脱。纠缠中，他的眸色渐渐深黯，灵活的舌渐渐加大了动作，在那温热的口腔中追逐翻搅，直到对方气息紊乱，逃无可逃。  
深吻只是个开端，他的手沿着管言的脖颈抚摸，一路向下，一颗一颗解开了衬衫的扣子。掌心下的皮肤细腻光润，像一个最完美的梦境。他沿着突出的锁骨按揉，渐渐向下，直到碰到胸口的凸起。  
“唔……”年轻人不自觉地颤抖了一下。  
看来是非常敏感的所在。萧童非轻笑一声，用指腹揉捻着那处小小的凸起。管言无法抑制地轻哼了几声，柔弱得令人忍不住生出一种暴虐的心思，想更用力也更粗暴地对待他……一定会出现更美也更诱人的场景。  
可是萧童非怎么能舍得？好不容易才把这个人抱在怀里，连一根头发丝也不能伤了，怎么可能下手重上哪怕一点点？  
他辗转吮吸着管言的嘴唇，将他的一切声音和细碎的呻吟全部吞进喉咙里，放在心尖上。深吻漫长得有如一个世纪。身体贴合在一起，温度攀升到难以承受的极限，再继续点火可能就要彻底爆炸。  
萧童非离开那双唇，看着身下的人无意识地侧过头大口喘息，他开始吻咬对方送上门来的耳垂。他用舌尖滑过泛红的耳廓，用齿列品尝那圆润可爱的耳垂，在他的舔舐下，小巧的耳珠一片红润。  
“管言，”萧童非贴着对方的耳鼓说，“我想和你做。我想感受你。我喜欢你那么多年了。我爱你。”他的声音低哑煽情，怀着强烈的，足以山崩地裂的感情，哪怕是在向一个听不清话的醉鬼告白，也让他的心脏不住颤抖，激动得无以复加。  
每一句话都是千真万确。  
也许是听见了最後的告白，管言发出一个模糊的泣音。他软绵绵地抬手，勾住了萧童非的肩膀，把自己送上去。  
“宝贝儿，如果你不愿意……只要你说，我会停手的。”  
嘴上这样说着，他的手根本没有打算停。轻轻沿着胸口拂过，萧童非用掌心贴着那细瘦的腰身缓缓抚摸。敏感的腰际贴上一个不同寻常的热度，管言微微战栗着试图躲开。可他越是动作，越像是扭动着腰，欲拒还迎。

皮带被利落地拆开，萧童非将管言的裤子连同底裤一起脱下。此刻衬衫被扯开敞着白皙的胸口，下身赤裸，一览无余。对方在亲吻中早已动了欲念，腿间美丽的器官微微抬着头。看着这样的画面根本把持不住，萧童非热血上涌，迅速将自己身上的衣服也脱掉，小心翼翼地压了上去。  
身体直接相触和隔着衣料是截然不同的两种感觉。胸腹相贴，甚至下身也相互碰抵的热度太过鲜明。没什么能比现在的感触更令人口干舌燥，血脉贲张。萧童非伸手揽住对方，灵巧的唇舌不住在那具白皙的身躯上吮吻，在精致的锁骨和剧烈起伏的胸口留下一处接一处吻痕。  
萧童非将手向下探去，握住管言微微抬头的器官，开始很技巧地揉捏。同是男人，他知道怎么才能取悦这个人。  
被人碰触到私密的器官，在刻意的撩拨与动作下，快感接踵而至，醉酒後意志力火速脱离大脑，管言发出压抑不住的呻吟。  
“阿……那里，嗯……”  
萧童非将那滚烫的器官拢在掌心中摩擦，带着薄茧的指腹一遍遍碾过敏感的顶端，透明的液体在他的动作下逐渐涂满挺立的部位。沉浸在欢愉中，管言的手无意识地搅拧着被单。  
这画面惑人极了，以前只在梦中才会出现。  
萧童非凑上去亲吻对方，这一次他伸手同时握住两人的器官，一起套弄。紧紧贴着心上人同样动情的，滚烫的器官，拉着对方一同陷入欲潮，只要想一想就令人亢奋极了，更何况此刻这件事已经成为了现实。来自心理与身体上的双重快慰在头脑中接连不断地炸开。两个人，清醒的和不清醒的，都在阵阵惊涛骇浪般的快感中感受着对方。  
“宝贝儿，管言……”声音若是带着魔力，那么动作就是无法遮掩的狂野。  
“阿！”伴着小声的尖叫，管言释放在他手里。

萧童非抬手，注视着上面沾着的白色浊液。这是管言身体的一部分，是他释放的欲望，是他动情的证据。他着迷地伸出舌尖舔了舔。这一刻，萧童非全心感受着管言的味道。微凉的液体触到舌尖的那一刹那，仿佛是碰了一剂猛烈的催情药，逼人的兴奋感能传到每一根头发丝。  
萧童非太过专注，没有看到身下的人睁开了眼睛，低垂着眼睫，还在失神的目光正对着他的方向。  
浑身上下有如水洗，管言从醉得不识数的状态中醒了过来。虽然还有些酒後的眩晕，但理智已经重新回归了。此刻看着萧童非舔尝的动作，再一想刚才他们……那，那是……管言只觉得整个人都要疯了。自己暗恋许久的人，不仅不排斥和自己在一起，还做出了这样的举动？！真的不是自己在做梦吗？！  
“童哥……”  
这个声音不再充满迷茫的醉意。萧童非猛地一震，抬头直直迎上了管言的视线。他猛然间意识到，自己趁着对方醉酒，究竟做了些什么。  
“我……”在他试图解释的时候——当然了人证物证俱在这似乎根本没法解释——管言突然紧紧抱了上来。  
“童哥，我想和你做，哪怕、哪怕就这一次。”年轻人的声音沙哑，用身体紧贴着他，“别……别拒绝我。行吗？”  
萧童非呼吸一滞。他眼神一黯，立刻按着那人的肩，压下身去狠狠亲吻。话说到了这份上，自己绝对不会给对方任何一丝反悔的机会。

这是一个彼此都保持着清醒的吻。对方舌尖回应自己的那一刹那，萧童非的整颗心脏都在颤抖，在燃烧。几乎失去理智，他吮吻着管言的唇齿，汲取着那人口中的津液，更疯狂攫取着对方的呼吸。萧童非的手抚摸着怀里那人细瘦的腰，再向下些，揉捏臀上的软肉。只这一个动作，管言的气息就慌乱起来。萧童非低声笑了笑，胸腔的震动紧紧贴着另一个火热的胸膛。  
“宝贝儿，我怎么可能拒绝你。”他呢喃着，将湿热的吻挪到管言的颈上，吸吮舔舐着那里的薄汗。吻痕点缀在白皙的颈上，如同绽开大片的梅花。  
管言毫不设防，全心全意接受着这个男人带给自己的一切。  
萧童非的手指在他後方的穴口轻轻抚摸。时而指腹按压着褶皱，时而指尖向里探进一点点。  
先前白色的浊液沾在他手指上，一片湿滑，进入的时候没有想象中的那么困难。不过他仍按捺住令人发狂的念头，缓缓向内探试。需要足够的耐心，才能不伤到自己心心念念的宝贝。他更想带给管言一场美妙的体验，一辈子都不会忘记的那种。  
管言攀着萧童非的脖颈，被辗转吸吮的力道令自己战栗，无意识地抓挠对方的脊背。被侵入的感觉足够惊人，即使那只是根手指，毕竟是从未有人触及的禁地。他发出模糊的呻吟，腰微微颤着，有些想逃开，又带着些期待，不想真的反抗。  
湿热的亲吻沿着脖颈向下，萧童非吻上了他的乳尖。小巧的乳头呈现漂亮的粉色，他用舌尖挑动，用齿列轻磨，如同品尝一块甜美的糖果。第二根手指在这时挺入了对方的秘穴。  
“嗯……童、童哥……”管言半眯着眼睛，只觉得後方有些涨，但细微的酥麻开始从尾椎处升起。他直觉感到那会很舒服，不自觉地想要更多。管言纠缠着身上的男人，无意识地扭动着腰。当一贯冷情的人抛弃了他的自制，爆发出的媚意简直惊人。他带着泣音求道：“快，快些……进来。阿！”  
萧童非正伸进第三根手指，断断续续做着抽插的动作。面对这样不管不顾纠缠求欢的心上人，他的忍耐快到极限了。萧童非重新探长身子，疯狂地亲吻那个人的嘴唇，让他一个字都说不出来。手里不觉加快了动作，让那个高热的所在更加适应三根手指的进出，过了片刻，他抽出手指，将自己已经硬得发疼的器官缓缓抵在了穴口。  
“我要进去了。”萧童非放开被自己蹂躏的唇舌，说道，“看着我。”  
管言听话地睁着眼睛看他，眼底带着海浪般汹涌的欲望，而眼尾处是一片情动的晕红。  
“管言，我爱你。”  
说着，萧童非向前推挤，将那硬烫的器官一口气送进了对方的身体。  
“——阿！”

这一次，是真的结合在一起了。自己喜欢了他这么久，想要把性命都献上的那种喜欢。别无所求。  
管言感到自己被硕大的充满雄性力量的器官，带着火焰般灼烫的温度，强而稳定地贯穿了自己。萧童非的前戏做得很好，并没有太过强烈的疼痛，只是胀，很胀，整个身体都被填满了。  
他张着嘴，艰难急促地呼吸，适应着对方勃发的欲望。  
萧童非在他脸颊脖颈留下点点亲吻，一只手在前面抚慰管言有些疲软的器官，用尽最大的毅力将自己留在对方身体里而不是立刻猛干，只希望他能稍稍好受一点。  
“嗯……”迷蒙地喘息着，管言感到比起身体上不适的感觉，自己更想要某种强烈的感触，他攀着萧童非的背脊，不自觉地抓挠着，低声求道，“快，快，动……一动。”  
自己的心上人深陷情欲，字字恳求，萧童非再也按捺不住，握住身下那柔软细瘦的腰，退出一点，再撞进去。管言发出急促的断音，隐忍，又仿佛在啜泣，明明已经被彻底占有，却让人更加的，心痒难耐。  
一次次冲撞让那处火热的甬道被彻底打开，萧童非便畅通无阻地一路进到深处。高热的肉壁包裹住自己勃发的器官，紧紧绞着，欲望得到满足，快感充斥着躯体。随着那重复抽插的动作，在他们下身的结合处，渐渐多了些黏滑的液体，淫靡的水声在不断交合中响起，随着无法压抑的喘息声，听来更像是催情的秘药。  
他的动作越来越快，渐渐地，也带出一股不容置疑的，强势征服的味道。他不容拒绝的力度和强烈到无以复加的占有感，将管言溢出口的呻吟翻搅得支离破碎。

管言觉得自己仿佛要化掉了。浑身的血液都在沸腾，从尾骨开始，径自向上的酥麻慢慢攫取了全部感观。他能用身体来描绘萧童非那坚硬火烫的欲望，它的形状，它的触感，它勃发的力量，它一次又一次整根埋进来，近乎疯狂地宣布着对自己这具躯体的占有。  
自己爱这个人，等了太久，也忍耐了太久。在今晚终于达成所愿，无论萧童非让自己说什么做什么，管言都不会拒绝。  
这个时候自己唯一能做的，就是向那个男人敞开一切。  
身体与心灵上的快感如同风暴与潮汐，阵阵袭来，强烈的时候，整个世界都碎成一块块的。管言的头脑中一片空白。火焰在他的血管中奔涌，身体却软得像水一样，任对方予取予求。  
“童哥……我，我真的，好爱你……”  
自己的爱人在这样的情况下坦白，萧童非觉得自己的心脏也软成一片。他将一条白皙好看的腿架起来，吻了吻那膝弯，换了角度再次顶进去。  
“萧……童非……我，阿！”  
声音到最後陡然变成尖喘。身体中的某个地方突然被擦到，快感在一瞬间蹿到了另一种高度。他从不知道，自己会向这样的感觉屈服，到无法控制想要尖叫出声的程度。  
身下人的反应让萧童非察觉到了这点。他勾起唇角，放缓了速度，每次刻意在那个位置碾磨。  
“宝贝儿，怎么样，舒服吗？”  
回答他的，是管言剧烈的喘息与抑制不住的尖叫和呜咽。下方的身体不住颤抖，腿根被撞出了红痕，一直在痉挛，脚趾也无意识地紧紧蜷起。萧童非沉下身子，用自己的动作带给他新一轮的快乐。  
“……阿……不要……”  
“宝贝儿……我知道你要，乖，说你要。”萧童非感到自己控制着管言的身体，控制着他的一举一动，一呼一吸。他想要听这个人，亲口说出些好听的话，哪怕是自己在诱哄。  
“嗯……”管言在喘息之间，小声而乖巧地说，“我，我要。”  
萧童非注视着那双染着欲望的眸子，不出意外，在对方眼中看见了自己那同样意乱情迷的影子。“我是谁？”  
“……萧童……非……”  
萧童非高昂的器官堪称温柔地在对方湿滑一片的秘处出入，他则亲昵地吻着那个人，时而用深吻勾一勾对方的舌尖，时而在管言的脖颈上吮吻，让那深染情欲的皮肤上一朵接一朵现出艳丽的花痕。  
“宝贝儿，这种时候，要叫老公。”他的声音低沉性感，“记住了吗，叫我什么？”  
“老，老公……”  
“再叫一遍。”  
“……唔嗯……老公……”  
“乖，老公给你奖励。”  
说完，萧童非的动作猛然激烈起来，每一次都狠狠摩擦管言身体中最敏感的那点。快感重重积累，管言那所剩无几的头脑彻底放弃了思考。  
这一次萧童非不再有意自制，而是放任自己，在激烈地抽插过後，将勃发的欲望狠狠抵在那处，射了出来。几乎在同一时间，身体内最敏感也最脆弱的地方被狠狠刺激，管言再也承受不住，尖叫出声，当场缴械投降。  
这场性爱带着酣畅淋漓的决然与强势，两人的肢体死死纠缠在一起，仿佛濒死前最後的狂欢。

管言第二天醒来的时候，身上干净清爽，穿着一套十分舒适的睡衣。显然有人在他累到睡着的时候，帮忙清洗过了。现在除了後面有些不适，腰也感到酸软之外，就没什么不好的地方了？  
房间里空无一人。他睁着眼睛，迷蒙地盯了一会暗色的窗帘。  
看不出天色，不知道现在是什么时候了。  
昨天，管言其实并没有喝醉，之所以去绯虹酒吧，是他一早便打听好的，萧童非会去。接下来发生的所有事情都按照他设想的，发生了。不过想着想着，管言的脸就红到快要滴血了。  
不光是和童哥做了，自己还……还说了那些平时不可能说的话。  
经过了昨晚那些……事情，童哥会怎么看自己……  
天哪……要死了。  
他将自己死死埋进被子，想当只鸵鸟。  
就在管言纠结该什么时候起床的时候，门被推开了。他一惊，下意识地保持之前的姿势没有动，假装自己还在睡着。  
“也不怕呼吸不舒服。”萧童非的声音轻轻响起，接着，被子就被掀开一道缝，两人的视线毫无征兆地对上了。  
顿了一顿，萧童非十分自然地开了口。“宝贝儿，肚子饿了吗，吃早、呃，午餐吗？”  
和想象中那无比尴尬的场景——比如“昨天舒服吗”，“你身体怎么样”之类的问候——截然不同，这样的对话好像老夫老妻的日常，平淡又自然，管言把被子掀到一边，定睛看着对方。  
萧童非一身居家常服，像自己爱着他的每一个时候那样，笑容温柔，还多了些自己以前并未察觉到的感情。  
“在吃饭之前，”发现嗓子有点哑，管言停下来咳嗽了两声，“我觉得咱们先确认一下彼此的关系吧，怎么样？”  
有些话还是尽早说清楚的好，尤其是，本来毫无关系，昨晚却刚刚滚了床单的两个人。  
萧童非倒了一杯温开水递过来。“关系？”  
管言低头喝水。  
“我提议以结婚为前提的关系，你觉得行吗？”  
管言的动作一顿。  
明明是没有任何味道的水，是不是加了糖？

窗帘被拉开，温暖的日光晒进来，整个房间浸着一层金光。  
“我喜欢你喜欢了那么多年，昨天才得偿夙愿，你得给我这个机会。”萧童非说着，回到床边坐下，“你总不能昨天才和我在一起，今天就甩了我吧？”  
管言猛地抬起头来。  
他磕磕巴巴地问：“你……你说什么？你喜欢我？”  
萧童非把水杯接过来放到桌上，倾身在管言的唇上吻了吻。  
“对，你没听错，我一直喜欢你。”他抚了抚那人的脸颊，视线在脖颈上的那些吻痕处流连了几秒，萧童非很坦然地承认，“以前更多的是想守着你，可等到长大了，却更想占有你。”  
管言呆愣愣地看着男人。  
“我……”他揪了揪萧童非的衣领，轻而易举地把对方揪到自己身前，“童哥，我……我以为，我才是一直在暗恋的那个人。”怀着难以置信的喜悦和某种仍然处于患得患失的心情，管言问道，“你能不能再亲我一下？”  
回答他的，是铺天盖地，将近窒息的一个吻。  
萧童非将自己的爱人压回了床铺里，用实际行动告诉对方  
——别说是再亲一下，这辈子，都是你的了。

\- END -


	3. 《ALIVE - 视死若生》【一至五】

《ALIVE - 视死若生》

※原创‖BL‖卫征铭x郑一彦‖1V1  
※现代‖白开水平淡甜文‖年长温柔攻x主动受

++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++

【题记】

睁开眼睛，谁也不知道有多少温柔会在接下来的时光中悄然降临。  
而我愿以我满腔的爱意，跨出长眠之前的第一步。

【一】

悄然推开办公室的门，房间的主人正躺在沙发上午休。连日劳顿让卫征铭急需睡眠，至少门打开的声音没能让他像往常那样睁开眼睛。  
维持着开门的动作，看到此刻沉沉睡去的男人，郑一彦忍不住屏住呼吸。他的目光胶着在卫征铭的脸上，比自己年长的岁月在那张脸孔上积淀出成熟而从容的痕迹，像一块玉石，被时光的潮汐一点一滴打磨出温润引人的光。  
这一刻，郑一彦感到自己心底迫切地生出渴望。  
想要碰触他，也想要被他碰触，郑一彦能感受到自己胸口那满怀的，根本就遮掩不住的感情。那是持久绵长的酸甜兼有的痛，充满了为这个人感到的骄傲与爱而不得，无法言说的艰涩。这感情如何来的早就不得而知，至少在郑一彦察觉到的时候，已经泛滥成灾。  
过程已不可考，郑一彦也不再过度纠结。他已经习惯了在每个夜深人静的时候，默默回味这一天之中，那些再短暂不过的一触即分。  
在门口站了几秒，他蹑手蹑脚走进办公室，把文件轻轻放到桌上，转身离开。  
即将走出门的刹那，他鬼使神差地停下了脚步。  
“卫总。”郑一彦低声念着，任凭这个称呼在舌尖和心尖上同时挑起无限澎湃。无法言说的冲动火烧般占据了他的大脑。他无法控制地轻轻走到沙发边，低下头靠近卫征铭。  
他轻轻贴近那双薄唇，近一些，再近一些。  
已经能够感受到对方灼人的呼吸。空气也仿佛变得灼烫，血液奔腾着涌进大脑，在一片安宁中他听见自己的心脏跳如擂鼓。郑一彦僵着身体，最後将心一横，向前挪了最後一点，轻轻在那双唇上贴了一下。  
轻极了。  
连自己都几乎感受不到的那种轻。与那飘忽而起的快乐截然相反的，隐秘的刺激与罪恶感沉重得让他立刻就落荒而逃。  
好像是，做了极为胆大或者应该说是非常糟糕的事呢……  
所以，当他听到背後传出自己名字的那一瞬间，如遭雷击。  
“郑一彦？”

郑一彦睁大了眼睛，转过头去，正对上卫征铭的眼睛。那双眼中多少还带着几分倦意，但毫无疑问是足够清醒的。  
完了。  
这是此刻郑一彦脑海中仅剩的念头。  
不管是人生还是工作，这大概都是他一生中最为致命的时刻了。郑一彦手足无措，充满隐秘的心思被撞破的尴尬与绝望。  
“卫总，”郑一彦差点咬到舌头，尽管他觉得自己马上就要和喜欢的人以及这份工作说拜拜了，但还是努力保持着最後一丝冷静，“我是来给您送文件的，已、已经放在您桌子上了。”说完，他转身就要逃跑。  
“等一下。”卫征铭立刻叫住了他。他从沙发上起身，不紧不慢地走到郑一彦身边，隔着他把门推上，“我们是不是应该先谈谈？”  
卫征铭的手从郑一彦的肩膀上空越过，按在门上留没有再拿开，再加上他高过郑一彦大概有半头的身高……  
郑一彦被这个动作弄得有几分心神恍惚。  
这个姿势？应该算壁咚吧？  
过了两秒，他才回过神来。  
“……阿？谈谈？”  
郑一彦抬起视线，正对上卫征铭带着清浅笑意的眼睛。

“你喜欢我？”  
虽然是问句，但卫总一点疑问的意思都没有，语气自然得像是就等着对方点头称是的样子。他的言辞总有一种强大的自信，不管真的假的反正听上去都挺真实的，大概是他的自带技能吧。不过眼下这个问题，答案倒是千真万确。  
反正已经暴露了，再否认也没什么意义，就像游戏不小心点错了选项，最後打出什么结局也都是自己作的。更何况，郑一彦想，亲也亲到了，算起来还是自己赚到了才对。为此，只迟疑了一秒钟，他就选择了坦然承认。  
“是。”  
“我比你大十五年。”  
“我知道。”  
那又怎样，郑一彦想，你不过大我十五年，又不是五十年。不过有些意外，或者说让自己感到宽慰的是，明明是不容于世的感情，卫总却没有表现出什么敌意，更没有像看什么洪水猛兽一样看自己……  
和一直以来喜欢的对象像这样理智冷静地探讨感情问题，在自己任何时间的想象中，都是绝对不会存在的画面。  
“你还年轻，我不是你的好选择。”卫征铭摇了摇头。没有任何抵触，他只是很平常地，用阐述某个事实的口吻说着。  
郑一彦平静地笑了笑。“如果我能管得住自己，也就不会这样了。”顿了顿，他想起刚刚那糟糕的展开，自觉前途渺茫，怎么也得把最後的工作做到位，就说，“卫总，桌上的文件，您想着签字。就算您接下来要把我扫地出门，也别忘了，财务那边还等着走流程呢。”  
“谁说我要把你扫地出门了。”卫征铭扬了扬眉毛，这小家伙的工作能力毋庸置疑，自己怎么也不会为了这种事情就开除一个优秀员工吧。  
“嗯？”郑一彦发出疑惑的单音。他不是很确定地盯着卫征铭，像是要确认他说的是不是真的。对方那显而易见的表情似乎意味着那就是答案。  
“我……”郑一彦小心翼翼地问，“我还能继续待在您身边是吗？”  
他的卫总给了他一个微笑。

在感情已经暴露的情况下，这算什么？是肯定吗？  
一刹那，郑一彦鼻子一酸，当场就花了眼睛。在黑暗的绝望中待久了，见到星点的光芒，都会忍不住想要落泪。  
小家伙的眼眶迅速泛了红，自然逃不过卫征铭的眼睛。他问道：“怎么哭了？”  
也许是他的声音低下来，显出几分不容忽视的温柔，郑一彦很快从失落中回过神来。他眨了眨眼睛，趁着两人还靠得很近的姿势，伸手攀上卫征铭的肩膀，迅速凑上前。  
这一次，他成功吻到了自己喜欢的人。依然是轻轻贴了贴，胸口却开心得像是要爆炸，仿佛在这一刹那放起烟花。  
“因为，太高兴了。”

【二】

“卫总，我先走啦！”  
郑一彦话音落地，反手开门加逃走一气呵成。  
只一瞬，身前已是空荡荡，唇上温热的触感还停留着，卫征铭忍不住笑了起来。  
对于满怀爱意的视线，自己并不是迟钝得注意不到，只是没打算去回应。自己的年龄对于小家伙而言过于大了，他和同龄人在一起会更好。可现在，卫征铭却发现，郑一彦比自己想象中要更加甜美。  
说不好是被他微微上挑的尾音还是那个浅尝辄止的吻蛊惑了。  
如果说自己的生活是一碗平淡无奇的水，他就像是一撮糖。年轻却不尖锐，总是恰到好处地出现在需要的地方，带来一丝微不可察，可一旦察觉却温柔惊喜的甜意。  
就算是自己，也会忍不住心动。  
问题在于小家伙还太年轻，很可能不懂感情究竟是什么。在卫征铭看来，他对于自己也许是种类似倾慕的东西，也许是自我意识的放大，就好比原本不值得在意的东西，见得多了想得多了，甚至无时无刻不在想，自然就变成了在意。那是错觉，不是爱情。  
人总有长大的时候，他迟早会懂得。自己年长他那么多，同样也很喜爱这个年轻人，更不能引他走上歧路。  
卫征铭摇摇头，回身去签那份文件。

如同薄薄一层窗户纸被捅破，就再也挡不住内里的灯火通明。郑一彦开始愈加频繁地出现在卫征铭的面前。  
没有任何过火的行为，他只是比平日更加积极，也更富有热情地完成自己的工作。在工作上，他一直完成得很好，无可非议。郑一彦谨慎地掌握着这个度，以别人看不出来的程度小心翼翼地活跃着。在这潜藏在日常表象下的行为中，只有卫征铭能体会到，小家伙的每个眼神，每个动作，无一不是明晃晃的在意。  
上次的“谈谈”其实并没有谈就结束了，更别提在二人的关系上达成什么一致。卫征铭想着，自己真的应该找机会好好和郑一彦谈谈。在他看来，自己还是应该拒绝。  
很快，这个机会就出现了。

“您要出去？我送您吧！”听到卫总要赴一场饭局，郑一彦毛遂自荐。通常情况下，空闲的员工都可以兼职当这个司机，还可以早点下班。这很正常，一点也不出格。  
卫征铭也想借机再和他谈谈，于是点了头，事情就这么定了。  
眼看将近下班时间，郑一彦收拾停当，开车送卫总去那家大酒店。  
“现在路上还好走点，再晚一点就该堵车了。”  
“要是堵车就走旁边那条路，也一样能准时到。”  
“晚上您少喝点吧？”  
“不好说，只能看情况了。”  
“反正我就在附近，您出来了给我个电话就行。”  
一路上的对话都十分正常，没有一丁点暧昧的意思。卫征铭想到自己即将开启的话题，突然觉得开这个口有点艰难。这感觉就像是对方明明都忘记了，自己还偏要旧事重提般的别扭。  
可总归是要说的。  
“那个，小郑阿。”  
郑一彦开着车，察觉到他起的这个话头是什么意思，不慌不忙地打断他的话。“卫总，如果您想劝我放弃的话，还是不用了吧。多的我也不奢望，您不赶我走，我就知足了。”  
“你还年轻……”  
“卫总，正因为我年轻，所以我知道自己想要的是什么，”郑一彦神色坦然，“您有没有想过，如果我再早出生个十年，十五年，和您一样的年纪，即使同样遇见您，我也很可能没有告诉您的勇气。我只会找个差不多的女人，结婚生子，不谈感情，柴米油盐地平淡过日子，然後，和您错过一辈子。”  
那个年代对于这样出格的感情，比起现在要更加残酷，没有一分一毫活路。所以多少还要感谢这个新的时代，让自己有了踏出这一步的勇气。  
“卫总，这就是现在的我所能想到的事情。人生也许还要走很久，可是当我身处现在这个时刻，我看到的听到的经历到的一切，都是我做出选择的理由。哪怕让我的人生再重来几次，我的选择，也永远不会变。”  
显然这些话，郑一彦想了不是一次两次。  
卫征铭突然间说不出什么话了。他以为年轻人看不清，辨不明，却没想到其实是对方想得更加通透。郑一彦平白又坦诚，像一张纸，上面有一写一有二写二，一清二楚。  
“到了。您还是抓紧时间想想办法，能怎么少喝点吧。”郑一彦停好车，目送卫总离开。

咬着下唇坐在车里，刚刚那一番话说得郑一彦自己心口都有些堵。  
人生只有一次，要怎样做才能让它更加的值得怀念？  
毕竟，记忆总是不牢靠的。即使还记得喜欢和爱的感觉，也会有什么东西，会随着时间一点点消磨掉。自己不像那些拥有所爱的人，可以有那么多的记忆拿来挥霍，忘记的部分还会有更多来填补上。作为没有任何深入关系的普通的公司上下级，自己同卫征铭说的每一句话，见的每一面都可能成为一生中的最後一次。  
他想，必须要做点什么的，不然回忆的时候，就什么都剩不下了。  
郑一彦把车锁好，去附近买了份麦当劳填肚子，等着卫征铭回来。拿出手机刷刷消息，看几条新闻，一点也不无聊，很快时间就会过去。  
因为要等待的人是卫征铭，得知了未来不远会有既定的相遇，所以等待这件事，变成了满怀期待的过程。  
这就是存在于每一天之中的光，照亮那些平淡无奇又无所事事的时刻。  
如果这不是喜欢，那什么又算是呢？

【三】

电话没有响起。然而在将近十点的时候，意料之中的，卫征铭直接找到了郑一彦的车。人很清醒的样子，看起来没有喝太狠。郑一彦这才放下心来。他的卫总已经过了可以随意喝酒挥霍健康的岁月了。  
“你晚上吃的什么？”卫征铭边系安全带边问。  
“麦当劳，新出的套餐，还挺好吃的。”  
“我给你报销。”  
郑一彦笑了起来。这种话不必当真，不过听着确实有点小开心。  
卫征铭住在一片不怎么起眼的老住宅区里，不过地理位置很好，开车用不了多久就能到。郑一彦却注意到这一路上，卫总按了几次太阳穴。  
果然还是喝上头了，他想。没说什么，郑一彦只是尽力把车开稳。深夜车少，两人很快就到了卫总住的那幢楼下。  
“辛苦你了。早点回去休息吧。”告了个别，卫征铭就进楼了。  
郑一彦这次却没有听卫总的话，“早点回去休息”。他转身就去了附近的24小时便利店，买了一瓶番茄汁。听说这东西能解酒，至少喝了之後胃里能舒服些。他带着这瓶番茄汁，敲响了卫征铭的家门。  
始终想着要做点什么的，那现在就是机会了。说不好在内心深处是计划已久还是真的临时起意，反正在他想明白更多之前，身体就已经自发地这样做了。  
敲了两下，隔着门，郑一彦十分自然地说：“卫总，是我，我给您买了瓶番茄汁。”

大概过了有半分钟，卫征铭打开门，把郑一彦迎了进来。  
也是才回来没几分钟，屋子里只开着洗手间的灯，卫征铭的衬衫解开了两颗扣子，被旁侧暖黄的光打出一片暧昧的阴影。  
一眼看进那块阴影，郑一彦心里如同被一片羽毛轻轻扫过。他脑海里不由自主地出现了许多曾经想象过的画面，比如自己在那瘦削的锁骨上落下亲吻，以及那些仿似自我献祭的动作。电光石火间闪过的每一个画面，都足以令自己陷入疯狂。  
更疯狂的是，自己有多想要将那些事情付诸实践。  
“郑一彦？”  
“哦，”立刻回过神来，郑一彦把手里的瓶子递过来，“我之前看您好像有点头晕？听说这个能解酒，您试试？”  
“好，谢谢。”卫征铭让小家伙到客厅坐下，自己打开番茄汁喝了一口。虽然并没有喝这种饮料的习惯，不过对方特意买了还巴巴的送来，确是一番心意。  
“这么晚了，你再回家得几点了？”  
郑一彦笑嘻嘻地接下了他的话。“那不如，您收留我一晚呗？”  
卫征铭差点呛上一口番茄汁。  
“想留宿？你就不怕我夫人有意见？”  
年轻人收起了笑容。  
“我知道您的夫人已经过世了。”  
开什么玩笑，如果卫总的夫人还在世，自己怎么也不能破坏他家庭好吗？！自己老早就在人力那边打探过消息了。本以为问完卫总的家庭就可以彻底死心了，结果……反而觉得自己更有希望了是要怎样？！  
咬了下嘴唇，郑一彦。“卫总，那如果您夫人不当面对我提出意见，我就当她同意了，您看行吗？”  
卫征铭：“……”总觉得这话哪里不太对，但又说不上来。他的脑袋被酒精的後劲折腾得直犯晕，难以思考这种充满逻辑的问题。

天知道郑一彦貌似轻松地说出那句话的时候心跳有多快。他就差没把自荐枕席写在脸上了，不过用脚趾想也知道，卫总是不会同意的。卫征铭始终就没有赞同过。  
他心说，没关系，没有关系，那不重要。退一万步来讲，无论自己做出什么，不需要也没有打算让对方来负什么责。郑一彦想，如果卫总认为这感情是个错误，那么犯错的只有一个人，自己会一力承担的。  
眼看对方放下瓶子，又忍不住抬手去揉额角，郑一彦立刻伸出手去，赶在他之前，摸到了卫征铭的太阳穴上。这是个下意识的动作。他轻轻按揉着指腹下的那处穴位，希望能缓解对方的不适。  
这个姿势让他们离得近了点。郑一彦无法控制自己，注视着卫征铭的眼睛。  
此刻，那双眼中隐约透出些迷蒙之色，却温柔平静，如陈酿般香醇引人。  
明明滴酒未沾，郑一彦却觉得自己醉在了卫征铭的注视中。他的脑袋里只剩下一片空白，什么都顾不上去想，凑过去吻住了这个人。

这次不再满足于轻轻贴着那双唇，郑一彦想要得更多。他小心翼翼地在那双唇上厮磨，舌尖很快尝到了番茄汁的味道，再被亲吻酝酿成微醺的酒意。出乎意料的是，卫征铭没有立即推开自己。  
简直是种无声的鼓励。  
昏黄的灯光照亮靠近门厅的那部分空间，而他们所在的位置，是光线难以企及的黑暗。在这片暗色中，有什么东西在亲吻与交错的呼吸声中剧烈发酵。  
郑一彦蹭进那人的怀里，贴着他的嘴唇，低声恳求：“和我做吧。”  
他指尖颤抖着解自己衬衫的扣子。像自己在无数次想象中做的那样，略显急迫地扯开衣襟，想要将身体连同这颗心一起，全部交给对方。既然不能和所爱的人在一起，那这就是自己这辈子能做的，可能也是唯一的一次。  
究竟算不算是乘人之危——毕竟对方已经醉了——根本顾不上了，郑一彦下定了决心，一定要牢牢抓住这唯一的机会。

卫征铭还没有反应过来，年轻人光裸的身躯就挨蹭到自己怀里。在黑暗中，他白皙的肌肤如同在发出微光，又带着不容忽视的热量与温度，让被酒精不断蒸腾的心脏更显得燥热了几分。  
“郑……”名字的後半段都被吞进急切的吻中。  
比起索吻，郑一彦更像是在试图堵住自己的嘴，免得说出什么他不想听到的话。在这迫切的吻中，卫征铭忽然察觉到了年轻人隐隐的焦虑和绝望，他在以这样的姿态，卑微地祈求着自己。  
忽然就心软了。  
自己也是喜欢着这个人的。  
手掌碰到了对方细瘦的腰，是年轻人捉着自己的手放了上去，于是这只手不受控制地被带动着，缓缓摩挲那微微颤抖的，光洁的皮肤。  
从这一刻起，一切都变得难以控制了。

【四】

轻声的喘息在黑暗中响起，渐渐点燃了身体里潜藏的火焰。卫征铭只是受到一点酒精的影响，又不是彻底失去意识。兴许是比平时迟钝一点，不过他依然能清晰感受到怀里的躯体在不住颤抖。  
不知何时，自己的双手已经被放开了，但他没有一丁点想要把它们从对方的腰上挪开的想法。而属于年轻人的那双手已经挪向自己胸口，将衬衫扣子一颗接一颗地解开。接下来“咔嗒”一声轻响，皮带也被拆开了。  
腿间的性器被另一个人碰触的感觉已经许久没有过了，陌生而又刺激。卫征铭注视着年轻人略显生涩的动作，下方传来的阵阵快感让那雄性的象征在抚慰间渐渐挺立。在这一刻，卫征铭终于意识到，年龄大概真的不是问题。他半眯着眼睛，手掌在郑一彦的後腰上缓缓地揉捏抚弄。  
没想到卫总真的会让自己这么放肆，郑一彦被那只手搞得腰都要软了。他的脑袋里欲念丛生，胸口剧烈起伏。可以的，自己可以做到。他很清楚自己接下来想要做什么……  
要更加，更加的主动。

卫征铭看到年轻人忽然抬头看了自己一眼，舔了舔嘴唇，用这直白的动作在视线中勾勒出诱惑的模样。紧接着郑一彦凑上前，湿热的吻沿着脖颈向下，那象牙白的躯体从自己的胸口处滑下去。而他的舌尖也跟着一路向下，从胸膛到下腹，最终抵达下方竖起的器官。  
柱身被舌尖轻轻舔过一圈，那敏感的顶端突然就被含进一个炙热的所在。  
下腹一紧，从未有过的快感爆炸般袭来，强烈得令人头皮发炸。尤其是在，视觉与触觉同时意识到这件事的情况下。已经脱去全身衣物，光裸着身体的年轻人正跪在自己双腿间，低头吞吐着那硬涨的部位。这样淫糜的画面和切身体会到的快感，让卫征铭的喘息瞬间粗重起来。  
这简直……简直是……  
卫征铭已经失去了思考能力，想象不出任何形容的字眼。  
他唯一知道的是，现在的自己，真的不想再拒绝了。

郑一彦其实一点实际经验也没有，顶多跟着看过的片子学学动作，多少有些笨拙，但他在努力地取悦着卫征铭。从对方的反应看来，应该……还算可以吧？  
郑一彦将一只手探到後方，试图自己做一做扩张，就这样插进去肯定要死。但问题是……在做这种事情的时候一心二用太难了。他试了几次，都颤抖着失败了，最後他把心一横，不管了，先让对方舒服了再说。等轮到自己的时候，痛就痛吧。  
他想，要是不痛，又怎么能记得更清楚点呢？  
“过来。”卫征铭带上了几分暗哑的声音响起。  
郑一彦的下巴被捏住，嘴里的灼热抽了出去。他愣愣地被卫征铭抄着腰搂进卧室。  
将年轻人放倒在床上，卫征铭跟着压了上来。他用手在赤裸的身躯上游走，炽热的吻接连不断地落在白皙的侧颈。先前接受服务的人反客为主地迅速爱抚起年轻人已经挺翘的性器，那年轻的充满活力的器官在他的动作下，很快流出透明的液体。  
“阿……卫，卫总……”被所爱之人绵密细致地抚弄最敏感的部位，郑一彦浑身都像是烧起了火焰。他连句子也说不完整，颤抖得如同秋叶，拂过的每一阵风都能带来止不住的反应。  
“你还有反悔的机会，”卫征铭将对方动情的模样全部看在眼里，即使再喜欢，他也依然可以克制住自己，他停下动作，撑在郑一彦上方，看着神情迷乱不断喘息的年轻人，“如果你说不，我会停手，就当作什么都没有发生过……”  
“求您了，给、给我吧……”放在平时，郑一彦无论如何也无法想象自己会说出这种话来，但现在他豁出去了，要什么脸面，他只想要和这个男人在一起，别的一切都不再重要。  
郑一彦伸手搂紧爱着的男人，再度将自己献上。

被央求到这份上，再忍耐下去的绝不是人类。  
卫征铭低头吻了下去。这是他第一次主动亲吻。他几乎立刻就感到年轻人攀在自己肩上的手一紧，几乎连呼吸都屏住了。他轻笑了一下，安抚地啄吻几下，不急不慢地继续自己的动作。  
被男人一手握住脚踝，郑一彦乖顺地抬起腿，打开自己的身体。很快，他就感受到正在侵入的手指。年轻人紧张地咬住下唇，被探进内里的感觉让他忍不住发出细碎的颤音。  
“放松点。”烫人的吻落在耳畔，卫征铭将嘴唇挪向近在咫尺的耳廓。被情欲影响着，白皙的耳背泛了红，并且已经到了往日难以抵达的热度。齿列细微的啃咬在不知不觉间变成了湿热的吮吻，响在耳际的濡湿的声响听得人意乱情迷。  
郑一彦不知道现在出入自己身体的究竟有几根手指。他努力放松，好让那个人快一些进入。下身的入口处已经被一些液体弄得湿滑，他也不知道是怎么回事。卫总的前戏很温柔很克制，郑一彦能感到自己的身体被一点点打开，从陌生的惴然到接受，做好了迎接的准备。  
卫征铭抽出手指，将自己的灼热抵在那温热的地方，低声说：“我要进去了。”  
“进……进来！”  
随着郑一彦急促的呼吸，卫征铭沉下腰，缓缓顶了进去。下身纳入一个温热紧致的地方，层层软肉包裹住无比敏锐的器官，随着呼吸出现的那些最细微的变化，让快感一波接一波，有如绵长的潮水般纷至沓来。他无比清晰地意识到自己真的做了。

随着坚挺的器官一点点没入那具年轻的躯体，卫征铭看到年轻人拧住眉，仿佛低泣般轻哼出声，这一刹那性感极了。  
“乖。”卫征铭在那微微颤抖的嘴唇上吻了吻，维持着这个姿势没有再动，转而抚慰起郑一彦敏感的前端。他似乎比对方更熟悉那具身体，轻而易举就找到郑一彦喜欢的方式，让他沉浸在无法抗拒的身体的欢愉中。  
经不起撩拨的年轻人很快就要缴械投降。  
“你还可以吗？我要动了。”  
“嗯阿……”郑一彦不自觉地晃了下自己的腰。下身相连的部位被摩擦着，霎时传来截然不同的触感，逼得他发出一声带着媚意的呻吟。  
卫征铭只觉得身下一紧，差点被叫到射出来。他深吸一口气，掐住那细瘦的腰，开始缓缓抽送。  
破碎的呻吟顿时压制不住，郑一彦被自己刚刚的声音吓到，下意识地咬住手背，只发出隐忍的鼻音。  
卫征铭俯下身，亲吻他的掌心。“别咬，你可以叫出来，也可以吻我。”  
“阿，卫总……我……我爱你……”上下都被填满，郑一彦感到自己快融化了，身体和心都是。  
卫征铭的动作逐渐加快，每一个动作都顶撞在最令人兴奋的部位，让年轻人想要不断地尖叫出声。  
他追逐着更多的快感，不自觉地呢喃：“快，再快点……给我……嗯，就是那里……”  
在取悦对方这件事上，郑一彦很快就忘记了自己的初衷。不过他坦然的求欢还是取悦了男人。卫征铭发现，自己远比想象中，要更喜爱郑一彦。喜爱到，想要像这样占有他，再也不放手的那种程度。

面对心上人带给自己的绝顶的快感，郑一彦觉得自己就像无法餍足般，用尽全力痴缠住对方。每一个动作都是直白赤裸的邀约和勾引，不计後果，就是要引得对方在这里释放一切。  
随着最後几下狂猛有力的撞击，卫征铭抽出自己的性器，射在了年轻人的身体上。被这场景刺激到，在同一时间，郑一彦也射了出来。几道白浊落在他因情欲而泛着粉色的身上，显得无比淫糜。两人的喘息声重重交错，卫征铭望着他，然後低下头，郑重地给了他一个吻，结束了这个暧昧而疯狂的夜晚。  
这一刻，他们就像一对真正的爱侣，用身体证明自己是属于对方的唯一。郑一彦扬起脖颈回吻，闭上眼睛，觉得自己是他的，他也是自己的，是如此的真切，如同脑海中想象了无数次的，那个永远也无法实现的遥远梦境。

【五】

“卫总，”郑一彦觉得自己躺够了，就爬起身，笑笑问道，“我能借您家浴室洗个澡吗？”  
他感到自己现在这副样子很是狼狈，不过这一切都快结束了，也就不怎么在意了。年轻人回味着刚刚发生的事情，身体很满足，心里也非常满足，今天值得自己纪念很久，怎么看都是赚到了。  
“身体怎么样？疼不疼？”  
“没、没事！完全没问题！”郑一彦说着，竟然有点紧张。这倒是真的，男人前戏做得充分，动作温柔克制，也没有内丨射，自己现在除了有点腿软，真的没有太大不适。  
卫征铭坐起来，顺势吻了吻他的发尖，起身去准备热水。  
这亲昵的动作让郑一彦心里一暖。  
浴室里，郑一彦很快收拾好自己，沐浴液淡淡的香气让他的头脑从各种限制级画面中脱离出来，清醒了不少。推开浴室门出去的时候，卫征铭裹着一件睡袍，正坐在沙发上叠他们两人的衣服。  
郑一彦：“……”为什么要叠起来，还要穿着走呢……  
男人从茶几上拿起一枚钥匙递给他。  
郑一彦随手接过来，一头雾水地看了看。“嗯？这是……”  
“家门钥匙阿，这把你拿好。”  
年轻人怔愣了半天。他觉得自己的脑子是不是不太够用了。卫总把他家门钥匙给自己，是几个意思？是认同了和自己的关系？还是说，他想要解决一下个人问题的时候，自己就要……当然了这也没什么不好的。  
“这是，您家钥匙是吗？给我？”  
“做都做了，我会负责的，”卫征铭把手里最後一件衣服摆好，伸手捏住郑一彦的下巴吻了一下，“我洗个澡，洗漱用品给你放在洗手池上了，你一会先睡吧。”  
年轻人猛地睁大了眼睛。  
这样的展开，他连想想都觉得应该是个玩笑。可现在，这个玩笑千真万确地摆在了自己面前。按照先前的剧本，自己难道不是该走人了吗？现在竟然可以留宿？不仅如此，卫总还给了自己家门钥匙，这是……在一起的意思吗？

郑一彦以为自己今夜会辗转难眠，然而四周似乎满是令人安心的感觉，他几乎一沾上枕头就睡着了。  
卫征铭收拾停当回到卧室，发现年轻人已经睡着了。实际上他也有些恍惚，今天竟然真的没有控制住自己，和郑一彦上了床。不管有多少酒精的作用在里面，自己能够肯定的是，在拥抱这个人的时候，自己就知道了，这一切都是那么的顺理成章  
——郑一彦就是自己的选择，一点也不後悔。  
不过，两人年龄差太大确实是个问题，平时兴许会出现许多矛盾，那都是未来需要两个人一起克服的困难。自己已经走过了那些充满棱角，锋芒毕露的岁月，以现在的状态，相信可以处理好那些矛盾的。  
望着郑一彦熟睡的眉眼，卫征铭越看越是喜爱。他在郑一彦的额角上落下一个吻，再轻手轻脚地把年轻人搂进怀里，闭上了眼睛。

工作还在继续，日子也还在继续，唯一变化了的就是两人的关系，以及彼此之间会产生交集的所有事物，一点一滴渗透到每一天的日常中。表面看上去依然是一如既往的上下级关系，无可非议，但在私下里的消息往来中，定然会有些不同寻常的内容。  
或许是讨论今晚吃什么，或许是问问闲暇时间的安排，郑一彦始终很注意避让工作上的事情。他从不对工作指手画脚，让他就某些事评论的话他也会发表观点，但仅此而已，他绝不会用自己的言辞左右卫总的看法。  
卫征铭很喜欢他这种自觉性，说到底，如果不是当初郑一彦偷吻自己後的第一反应是会被开除，很可能自己根本就不会给他这个机会。谁知道接近自己的人是真心还是为了借助这层关系，在公司里谋个高位呢？  
郑一彦只想找到自己的爱人，毫无疑问他成功了。

「卫总，今晚可以去看电影吗？」  
「你定」  
年轻人很坦然。这么两个字的回复不是敷衍也不是不耐烦，而是他的卫总并不太擅长打字，能简则简。即使字数很少，只要想想卫总抱着手机一个字母一个字母地给自己敲出字来，郑一彦都会感到开心。  
下班後离开所有人的视线，郑一彦抱着爆米花和可乐，和卫征铭坐在影院的情侣座里交头接耳。  
这是一系列大电影的其中一部，很卖座，但卫总一部没有看过。年轻人就贴在他耳畔，如数家珍地悄声为对方解释各种前因後果。通常是他说，卫征铭在听。  
就着电影的光线，卫征铭能够看到郑一彦的眼睛很亮。年轻人在高兴且认真地分享着自己的快乐。这是简单的，但毫无疑问，也是让人感到满足的事情。以前他不明白为什么年轻一代动不动就要去影院，现在好似明白了什么。爆米花、可乐、大银幕、潜藏在黑暗之中的各种电影音效与氛围，以及陪在身边的人，所有的元素汇集在一起，才是他们乐此不疲的原因。某些本来可有可无的事情，由于对方的陪伴而有了意义。  
“好看吗？”  
卫征铭笑着问他：“我是不是该补补以前的剧情？”  
“好阿。等有了空，我们可以在家里一起看。”说到“家里”，郑一彦眉眼弯弯。  
“晚上还想吃点什么？”  
“那，煮碗面？”  
“行。”  
“最近想去哪里旅游吗？”  
“过两天要去S市出差。”  
郑一彦看了他一眼，没有说话。  
卫征铭知道他是想跟去，但自己不适合带他去。“等我回来？”  
年轻人转了转眼睛。“要是我请假，你会批吗？”  
“当然批阿。”  
“我想吃S市的小笼包，而且得到当地的店里去吃才行。”  
卫征铭摸摸他的脑袋，说道：“准了。明天填个请假单给我。”  
“没问题！”  
郑一彦很清楚，自己有多么想陪着这个人，时间永远都不够。现在的每一分每一秒都是自己争取来的，不能虚度，不能挥霍。何其有幸，能遇到一个这么喜爱的人，何其有幸，能和这个人在一起，现在想来何其有幸，能鼓起勇气踏出当初的那一步。  
人生那么短，一辈子怎么够。


	4. 《ALIVE - 视死若生》【六至完结】

【六】

这年头对许多人来说，旅行就是件说走就走的事。S市作为旅游大市，最不缺的就是各种游玩攻略了，郑一彦很快就从网络上借鉴出了一份旅行计划。当然了，卫征铭用来开会和工作的时间，他给自己安排了自由活动，然後在对方空闲的时候，两个人可以一起走走逛逛。  
郑一彦安排活动的时候，从来不藏着掖着，都是直接找上卫征铭商量的。他一点也没有“给对方来个惊喜”的想法，万一不小心触了雷点岂不是得不偿失？实在一点，有一说一才是他们之间的相处模式。  
“那场交流会晚上几点结束？”  
“五点半。後面还有半小时的现场交流，没有意外的话都可以提前离场。”  
“到时再看吧，你要是有感兴趣的内容，就再多了解一下呗。六点也还挺早的……回头我去找你，咱们一起去吃饭。”郑一彦翻看着页面上的美食推荐，“我觉得这家，这家，还有这家都挺好的，你想去哪个？”  
卫征铭扫了一眼，伸手点了一个。“这家的小笼包最好吃。”  
郑一彦顿时想起自己先前说过的“想吃小笼包”的理由，被对方这样放在心上，整个人都觉得一暖。“好。”想了想，他还是认真补充了上一句，“要是你不喜欢，我们就换成别的，你一定要和我说。”  
无数情侣的关系破裂都源于不开心却不说的各种小事情，潜藏的矛盾如滚雪球般越滚越大，量变积累多了会导致质变，最终结局就是爆发。郑一彦才不想犯这种错误。  
他的卫总始终温柔从容，带着洗尽铅华的气质，令自己爱极。也许是这个缘故吧，一直以来郑一彦都在不自觉地学习着他，学习他的性格，学习他待人处事的方法，好像这样就可以让自己变得更好，可以离他更近一些。遇到问题就直接表达，他知道，卫征铭也会是同样的想法。  
“不用，换什么呀，我也想吃。”

卫总笑着看年轻人露出一个心满意足的笑容，在他的旅行计划上添了一笔晚餐安排。这一刻，他忽然感到，自己和郑一彦在一起，真的是件幸运的事情。  
郑一彦是个难得的，很平和也很容易感到满足的年轻人。卫征铭觉得他在取悦两个人之间维持着一种微妙的平衡。要做什么他会直白地询问，然後在两个人的选择中找个折中的答案，最终目的是让两个人感到愉快。而且万幸的是，他们两个都不是那种固执己见或者为了面子还是别的什么东西绝不退让的人。卫征铭相信，即使遇到不那么喜欢的事物，他们也会愿意为了对方，稍微退上那么一两步。  
感情是需要用心经营的。一路上没有磕碰全程完美那不现实，郑一彦的做法无疑减少了裂缝出现的概率，同时也给足了弥补的空间。换作自己，也同样会这样做。对于一贯浮躁别扭，更偏向于意气用事的新生一代而言，郑一彦这样的存在简直有几分异类。  
但自己喜欢。  
并且，越是接触这个人，就越是喜欢。

两天后，郑一彦明目张胆地和他的卫总一起踏上了前往S市的旅途。在他看来，这和蜜月旅行其实没什么两样了。年轻人心里是极为亢奋的，尽管是努力压制了，也依然能从他的神采飞扬中看出一二。  
“话说我之前做旅行计划的时候，在帖子里看到了许多有趣的事。”郑一彦随口说了个地标建筑刚刚建成时的神秘事件，啧啧称奇，“这是真的吗？”  
“我也略有耳闻。”卫征铭接过他的话，又捡了几个类似的事讲了起来。他听说过的，比郑一彦在网上扫到的要更多。  
郑一彦很感兴趣。卫征铭讲故事的时候非常引人，他拥有年长者的自信，嘴角噙着一丝轻松的笑容，不骄不躁侃侃而谈的样子，自己百看不厌。  
下了飞机两人先去酒店安顿下来，再就近去吃饭。根据今天的行程安排，他们没有造访什么老字号，而是选择了一家巷子里，名不见经传的小馆。这家小餐馆是卫总以前偶然间造访过的，印象很不错，所以这次他就将郑一彦也一并带来了。  
还不到饭点，放眼望去干净温馨的店面里只有他们两位客人。身穿围裙，面容慈祥的阿姨过来招呼。卫征铭没有看菜单，随口就点了两个菜。  
听到店里的招牌菜名，阿姨就知道是回头客，记了两笔就笑吟吟地聊起天来。“带朋友来的呀？”  
“这是我的爱人。”  
卫征铭这句话说出口，郑一彦一惊，差点从椅子上跳起来。  
他根本没有想过，卫总会当着陌生人的面这样介绍自己。在他心底始终默认这份感情是要深深藏起来，见不得光的。不管怎样，在这一刻，卫总给出了一个措手不及的答案。郑一彦绞着手指，几乎有些惊惶地望向旁边的阿姨，不知道这样的介绍会换来对方怎样的应对。  
阿姨非但没什么不一样的反应，反而笑了起来，更加和蔼。“小伙子很精神嘛，要开心点，阿姨给你们拿个蜡烛去。”  
……太意外了这个答案，与此同时，郑一彦感到更多的是感激。感激这个陌生的阿姨没有对他们的感情横加指责，也没有引发任何不愉快，并且送上了祝福。  
郑一彦忍不住说：“谢谢您。”  
他看到，卫征铭在对自己微笑。平静安然，就像他刚刚说出来的，只是“今天天气真好”这种平白无奇的内容。  
目送阿姨离开，年轻人这才低声喟叹：“你竟然真的说出来了？！”  
“我说过，这家餐馆很不错，”卫征铭慢条斯理地倒了两杯柠檬水，推给对方一杯，意有所指地说道，“可不光是指，菜很好吃。”  
他连这里老板娘的脾性都知道，所以才带自己来，还光明正大地说出那样的话。这也太……  
郑一彦被他的温柔打动，脑袋里像是被火烧了，一片空白。他直勾勾地盯着桌对面的男人，盯着他带着笑意的眼角与微微上挑的嘴唇，感到一阵口干舌燥。“我想现在亲你。”  
“还是……等晚上回去吧，”卫征铭难得显出了几分窘迫来，低咳了两声，说道，“这里都有监控的。”  
年轻人忍不住笑起来，低头喝了口柠檬水。  
清香又微甜，直达心底。

【七】

吃过这顿温馨的烛光餐，其实还没到正经的晚餐点，两人开始懒散地压马路。卫征铭随口对路过的店铺进行了一番兴致盎然的回忆。他的话轻松愉快，听得郑一彦面带笑容。  
那些故事在卫征铭的描述中，带着经年未褪的影子，如同泛了黄的老照片，安静地摆在那里。郑一彦注视着眼前早已翻新了不知道多少轮的店面，默默想象它们当年展现在对方面前的模样。年轻的卫总伴着他身边的人，谁的手里还抄着一份报纸，谈论着里面的一篇报道，共同走过这条街。  
那是卫征铭认识的人，经历的事，是他走过的人生，绽放的岁月。  
“要是我那时候认识您就好了……”年轻人在微笑，在这笑容背後却是落寞和遗憾，“我错过了太多。”  
卫征铭不紧不慢地瞥他一眼。  
“该不是嫌弃我这个老头了吧？”  
“您是从哪里得出这个结论的？”郑一彦鬼鬼祟祟望下四周，确认没人关注他们，这才一本正经地低声反问，“是我的倒贴和主动吗？还是我没在床上以外的地方告白过？或者是我那什么的技术还不太行？咳咳，这个我得解释一下，我确实没经验，但这个需要多练习不是吗？”  
卫征铭：“……”行吧，比这种话，我老头子败了。  
“我在网上看到有个说法，觉得还挺有道理的，“知道对方不会生气所以成功地调戏了一遍自己的男人，郑一彦心情愉快了不少，主动换了个话题，“大意是说，见识渊博的人和别人聊天的时候，会因为迁就对方而压低自己的水平，所以卫总，您和我说话是不是也这样？我觉得您好相处，是因为您故意让我这么觉得？我越想越觉得是这样。”  
时光带来的经验，是属于年长者的勋章，是年轻人再怎么拼搏也不可能拿到手的荣誉。哦，天才除外，不过天才毕竟是太少了。  
“话是有道理，不过你我之间倒不至于。”卫征铭指出，“如果是在技术层面上的对话，经验上的差距很容易体现，这种可能性更大。师傅带徒弟不都是这样的吗？我不过比你年长点，也就只是这样了，你觉得我和你说话像是在哄小孩吗？”  
听了这番话，郑一彦想想也是这个道理。  
自己还是想太多了，顺其自然就好。年轻人自我审视了一下，确定自己需要端正态度。现在已经得到了那么多，更应该好好珍惜而不是成天患得患失，琢磨些有的没的。过去的没有得到就没有了，再怎么想也不能穿越回去改变历史，不是吗？既然知道每一天都很珍贵了，为什么还要沉浸在那些没用的念头中，不好好享受现在？真是莫名其妙就钻进牛角尖了。  
想通了这点，郑一彦突然就觉得豁然开朗，舒服了许多。

良好的作息让卫征铭在闹铃响起之前睁开眼睛。此刻映入他眼帘的是一颗毛绒绒的脑袋。郑一彦离得极近，正在沉沉睡着。他悄悄摸过手机，关掉闹铃，刚要起身，又停住了。  
眼前的景色足可称得上是赏心悦目。  
卫征铭注视着郑一彦的睫毛，不由得想起昨夜它们微阖着颤抖的样子，心里喜爱极了。此刻年轻人侧着身子，睡衣的前襟露出一道缝隙，透出点新鲜艳丽的色彩来，如同点着细碎的花瓣。而他腰际的线条正随着呼吸缓缓起伏，那美妙的弧度就像一副静好的画。这样的生活，真的很满足。  
这个年轻可爱的小家伙从上到下都是自己的。  
不管怎样，这样的占有欲都是有的并且足够令人愉快。  
卫征铭心满意足地看了半晌，这才撩开郑一彦的额发，在他额角落下一个轻吻，又静静等了几秒，确认自己没有吵醒贪睡的年轻人，而後轻手轻脚地起身去洗漱。  
今天自己可是有正经事要做的，这家伙，难得休假，就让他踏实地睡个懒觉吧。

醒来的时候已经接近正午了，郑一彦觉得非常满意，不仅仅是身体上，在精神上更是如此。休假就是要睡到日上三竿才对得起自己。事实证明，自己真的不需要为过去的错过而感到什么遗憾，踏踏实实过好每一天以及保持身心愉悦才更适合现在的他们。  
卫征铭一大早就走了，今天他要去工作，上午是讲坛，下午是交流会。年轻人赖在床上，舒舒服服地躺了个够，觉得肚子饿了才起身出门。他给自己定的安排十分松散，附近吃个早点——不，现在已经是午饭了——再去选好的景点随便走走逛逛，大半天就轻松愉快地过完了。等到下午卫总的交流会结束，就去找他一起吃饭，散步。  
出门没几站就到地方了，郑一彦很快买票，进门。这处古寺是S市的著名景点，也是卫总的推荐，说他以前来过，建筑保存得很不错，值得参观。文物古迹，各类博物馆，他们两人都偏爱这种充满历史痕迹的存在，也可以说是交集之一。  
在参观的时候，郑一彦不止一次地走神想起来，自己正在走卫总曾经走过的道路，看他曾经看过的风景。这里的每一条道路每一处转角，也许都曾留下过他的身影。这样想来，这一路走过，卫总好像也一直在默默陪伴着自己。  
虽然还是一个人，却又不是一个人了。  
郑一彦忍不住微笑。  
“啧，真不知道脑子里成天都在想些什么。”年轻人也察觉到自己这状态傻乎乎的，低声嘟哝着。听起来似乎是在抱怨，可更多的是幸福和愉快，满脸都写着眉飞色舞兴高采烈。都说恋爱容易让人变傻，他感到自己现在的智商很可能是前所未有的低下了。  
很享受地将古寺欣赏了一遍，眼看时间差不多了，他就出发前往交流会的会场。会场附近有几家小吃店，郑一彦觉得点心看上去十分美味，就随手买了几样，找了一条长椅坐下，边吃边等人。  
「我到了，1号门外等你出来，不用急。我买了桂花糕，你饿不饿？」  
过了两分钟，卫征铭的回复跳了出来。  
「回头」  
郑一彦立刻转了转脑袋，下一秒就看到了自己的卫总，带着一脸淡然的笑意，一步步走来。在这一刻，他觉得在自己眼中，其他所有的风景都变成了斑驳的色块，就只有这个男人，清晰，醒目，发着光，整个世界都亮了起来。

【八】

出来旅游就要好好地吃喝玩乐，享受一下其他城市的氛围。郑一彦秉承着这样的观念，这一天过得真是悠闲极了。此刻和卫征铭会合，更是要将这份悠闲进行到底。他笑嘻嘻地迎上去，把装点心的纸口袋递给自己的卫总。  
“饿了没有，来一块？”  
卫征铭看了看袋子，又看向年轻人。“我手不干净。”  
他的眼里藏着微微的笑意，不算太明显，但显然郑一彦已经心领神会。交流会结束，此刻门口来来回回的有不少人经过……郑一彦犹豫了一瞬。  
……只是块点心而已，算不上出格吧。于是年轻人就这么大大方方地，从袋子里捏起一块，送到了对方的嘴边。  
卫征铭一脸淡定，把桂花糕咬进嘴里。他的表情太坦然了，即使有谁觉得不对劲，也只会怀疑是不是自己的脑补太过不正经。  
一股独属于桂花的清香开始在唇齿间蔓延，不过分甜腻的恰到好处。卫总心情愉快。  
“味道不错。走吧。”  
“对了，我刚刚又刷了一遍点评，想再加个菜，你看这个怎么样……”郑一彦拿着手机给他看，两人就这样说着话，并肩离开。  
郑一彦心情雀跃，卫征铭也不遑多让。  
相处之中的每一件都是鸡毛蒜皮，小得不能再小的事，如同星星镶嵌在夜幕上，光芒熹微，最终却能汇聚成璀璨的银河。

郑一彦和卫征铭按照预定计划，到附近一家老字号去吃晚饭。暖胃的汤很美味，也有可能是卫总亲手盛的吧，所以似乎更加好喝。多点了一个菜，没吃完的最後打包带回去当夜宵。两人提着打包的餐盒，沿着附近的一条河慢慢走向车站。  
沿岸的灯火将河面照亮，尽管不是节日里刻意营造出的灯火通明，也别有一番意趣。附近三三两两都是散步的人，他们两个走在人行道上，融进夜色与人群，一点也不醒目。  
“我以前从没想过会有这样的事……就是，吃完晚饭，和喜欢的人一起散步。”郑一彦说完，突然觉得有些不好意思，抓了抓自己的脑袋。  
卫征铭微微一笑。“有我在，还有什么实现不了的？你想要我做什么，都可以告诉我。我会很高兴，能实现你的愿望。”  
我想要戒指。郑一彦的脑袋里迅速划过了这句话。  
但是这个答案，他并没有说出口。  
能和这个男人在一起已经是不可想象的展开了。在现今这个年代，和他结婚是没可能的事情，于是象征感情的戒指成了一个念想。可问题是，自己无论如何，也不敢把一枚戒指戴在左手的无名指上，至于卫总，即使他明目张胆地戴着，也会被其他人认为是在纪念亡妻吧。  
简直不伦不类。  
这样的“念想”，不如不要。  
心念电转，年轻人笑着摇头。然而他中间迟疑的那几秒钟，被卫征铭看在眼里，若有所思。

第二天的旅行计划是去热闹的步行街。商业街其实没什么值得稀罕的——谁没逛过街阿——然而作为S市的著名标的物，总要来走上几步才算不虚此行。当然了，遇到品牌折扣的话，随手买两件也是不错的选择。  
昨天才想过戒指的问题，今天年轻人的视线忍不住在橱窗里的戒指上多停留了两秒。比如这个，造型真的很好看，简洁明快。戴在手上的样子……在脑袋里打了个转，郑一彦冷静地收回目光，继续向前走去。不管是它的存在还是它价格的存在，都不适合出现在自己的脑子里。  
“喜欢这款？”卫总的声音响起。  
“阿？”郑一彦一激灵，迅速来了个否认三连，“我不是，我没有，别胡说。”  
“走吧，过去看看。”  
卫征铭可从未想过，有朝一日自己还会有进珠宝店看戒指的可能。这真是个超乎想象的事。  
从导购员手里接过外面橱窗里那款戒指，卫总看了看尺码，让郑一彦把手伸出来。  
“阿？不用了吧？”  
卫征铭一脸正色。“我觉得这个大小没问题，你试试。”说着，他拉过年轻人的手，面不改色地给他戴在了左手的无名指上。这个操作实在太出其不意了，年轻人连带着导购员，一时间都没有反应过来。  
足足愣了两秒，郑一彦才觉得自己整个人都不太好了。此刻他的脑子里一条弹幕都刷不出来，甚至不知道该摆出一副怎样的表情。  
我去！  
这是卫征铭给自己戴了一回戒指吗？！是吗吗吗吗？！  
“我觉得不错。”卫总一脸淡然地评论着，之後招呼导购员，问她同款的另一个尺寸有没有。  
导购员也被男人的这个操作惊呆了。然後她目瞪口呆地去看尺寸，再然後她目瞪口呆地备好了另一枚。等到她的脑子开始重新转动，才意识到虽然没有字面上的提示，但怎么想也知道，那个尺码九成九的可能性不会是个姑娘所以……当天，这位导购员给自己的业绩增添上了一笔浓墨重彩的，彩虹色。哦，并不是一笔。  
财大气粗的卫总当场拍板买了这对戒指。这还不算完，他又买了一模一样的两根白金项链，出手之阔绰让郑一彦的脑内弹幕再次一片空白。  
从这家店走出去，年轻人甚至感到了自己的动作有多么僵硬。不是钱的问题，自己要想花这些钱也没问题，就是……就是……难以想象卫总会这么果断霸气地去买这样的奢侈品。无论如何也想象不到。  
“这些……”  
“我觉得你想要，但又不打算告诉我，所以就擅自决定了。”卫征铭很平静地说着，“比起那么多我给不了你的，至少这是我有能力给你的，所以不需要犹豫。我既然接受了你，就不想你待在我身边，还会有不安定的感觉。有什么想说的话，一定要说，要告诉我，好吗？”  
郑一彦一时之间，只能看着他点头，一句话都说不出来。  
这个男人将自己的不安看在眼里，放在心上。之後他用实际行动告诉自己，选择了在一起，就要用尽全力消除那些不安定的因素，为了今後，两个人能够走得更长更久。

【九】

郑一彦的雀跃一直持续到返回酒店。他太兴奋了，以致于整个人都轻飘飘的，走在街上也不知道自己走过了哪里，又看了些什么东西。如果不是时不时地被身边的男人拽上一把，他很可能就会直接走到路灯和栏杆上去。  
卫征铭看到他的表现，就忍不住想笑。卫总对此表示理解，自己是过了送枚戒指就激动的年纪，不过小家伙想必第一次收到这样意义重大的礼物，激动是在所难免的。  
都到准备休息的时间了，郑一彦还趴在桌前，望着那两枚戒指傻笑。  
“还看不够？来，”卫征铭过来，从盒子里取出戒指，执起郑一彦的左手，“我再给你戴一次。”  
和在珠宝店里宛若玩笑般的行径截然不同，这一次的卫征铭非常认真。他真心实意地，想要用这样的动作向眼前这个人宣告爱意。他的动作轻缓而坚定。那枚银色的戒指渐渐被推到了无名指的指根上。  
郑一彦一动不动地盯着卫征铭做完这件事。他感到心脏里充满了某种濒临爆炸的东西。取过另外一枚，给他的卫总戴上。他的手有点抖，动作也有些许僵硬，但毫无疑问，这是郑一彦有生之年，第一次给自己的爱人戴上一枚戒指。  
这是他们之间距离婚姻最近的，却永远也不可能当作证据的证据。  
卫征铭轻轻捏着他的手，翻来覆去地把玩，欣赏同时出现在两只手上的戒指。“不想公开的话，可以用项链串起来，挂在脖子上。”  
“嗯……”  
“要现在就戴上吗？”  
郑一彦感受着手上传来的触感，男人的指腹正在温柔地摩挲自己的掌心。他被这动作闹得心里有点痒痒的，视线挪到对方开阖的唇间，舔了舔嘴唇。“不，这个不着急，我现在有个更着急的事想做。”  
他的眼神太殷切也太坦诚，仿佛点着火，将一切都摊开了放在表面，让人轻而易举就看透，并且不由自主地为此而欣喜。这是属于郑一彦的热情，一旦表露就会用全部生命来表现般，毫不遮掩的耿直。  
卫总攥着年轻人的手，只用了一点点力道，就彻底消除了两人之间最後的距离。  
“让我猜猜，你我正在着急的，是不是同一件事？”  
年轻人低声笑起来。

郑一彦曾经看到过这样一个观点，说看两个人在一起究竟合拍不合拍，出去旅行几天就知道了。生活习惯、待人接物，还有许多下意识的习惯，都不是平时约会的几个小时里能够展现出来的，可在24小时不间断的相处中，都会一一浮出水面。对方是好还是不好，能不能接受，要不要继续发展，在这几天里就可以有个明确的答案了。  
郑一彦和卫征铭显然没有什么不合拍的。交流，妥协，包容，以及感情，每一项都是两人在自己的认知中，也极为看重的内容。他们是在认真地经营这段感情，由衷希望彼此能够陪伴着，并肩走下去。  
今晚是在S市度过的最後一夜，假期即将结束，“蜜月”也即将结束。这就是最後的狂欢了，几乎是立刻，着急得不相上下的两人付诸行动，再不玩什么浪费时间的你猜我猜了。  
对于他们而言，相处的每一秒钟，都弥足珍贵。

第二天，卫征铭和郑一彦足足休息了一上午，守着电视慵懒惬意地享受了最後几个小时，这才搭乘飞机返回他们工作生活的城市。  
一切重回旧轨。  
为了避嫌，郑一彦多请了两天假，他打算用这个时间整理整理自己的物品，让同居的日子过得更舒适些。  
卫总每天回到家，都能发现更多属于年轻人的存在。对方的生活用品，电子设备，甚至是小棵的绿色植物，正在一点一滴丰富着这个家。不得不提的是，郑一彦在这种事情上非常有度，他带来的任何东西都没有侵略性，绝不会让人有“领地被侵占”的不愉快的感觉。卫征铭反而觉得，找找每天多了些什么，都像是个充满惊喜的小游戏，生活也随之变得鲜活有趣。  
两天过後，年轻人顺理成章地回到岗位，开始狂补自己落下的工作内容。至于同事们随口问及的年假怎么过，郑一彦只说自己缺乏休息，一直在补觉。确实没有说谎，自己每天都睡到自然醒，真的是在好好补觉。  
“休息够了就要打起精神来，回归日常了！”他整理着桌上的一叠文件，心情愉快。毕竟是在距离自己的爱人相当近的地方工作，偶尔看到对方一眼都会悄悄觉得开心。  
在下班之後，随便找点由头加会班，就可以以“顺便送卫总回家”的理由，一起“回家”了。当然了，不一起走也是有好处的，比如，早到家的那一个可以好好考虑下晚上吃什么。

今天的晚餐是十分普通的三菜一汤。郑一彦不太擅长做饭，但他最近正在努力学习，毕竟有不少美食厨艺APP充当老师，他也可以适当发挥一下。自己的爱人更是个相当宽容的评委，让他勇于尝试。  
比如今天的汤就是个新作，郑一彦盛出来一碗摆在卫征铭手边，满脸期待地看着他。虽然没开口，但他那雀跃的表情明明白白就是个提示：快尝尝，超好喝的！  
男人看着他那一副邀功的得意模样，也忍不住微笑起来。尝了一口，他挑了挑眉毛。“加了白胡椒？”  
“嗯，怎么样，好喝吧？也暖胃。”  
卫征铭点点头，认真端起碗来，用实际行动回答了他。  
年轻人顿时心满意足。吃到一半，他突然想起件事来，问道：“对了，这个双休日，可以陪我出去一趟吗？”  
“想去哪里？”  
“扫墓。”  
男人的动作微微一顿。“好。”  
话说到这里没有再继续，不过他好像已经知道，小家伙即将要做的事情了。他想，既然都已经在一起了，就必然该有这么一天的。

【十】

天气异乎寻常的好，前往城郊的出行计划在这样的天气映衬下，比起它的真实目的——扫墓——更像是场郊游。郑一彦攥着方向盘，表情严肃，心情却是相当愉快的。戒指在他左手的无名指上，微微划过一道光芒。  
每年都要例行扫墓，自己来过许多次，这一次，终于不再是孤身一人了。  
作为上司，卫征铭倒是听过，自己这位部下的父母过世多年。现在小家伙主动要自己一起来扫墓，他想，也是另一种意义上的见家长了。  
在陵园门口，郑一彦买了一束白菊，轻车熟路地到了墓碑前。没说什么，卫征铭和他一起打扫。用了些时间，将墓碑和附近都被仔细整理干净，郑一彦把花插在一旁，摆好点心和水果，点上三根香。  
没有风，年轻人站在墓碑前，安静地盯着白色的香气袅袅飘向天空，逐渐消失。  
夫妻两人的去世日期在同一天，也许是某种事故。卫征铭的目光从墓碑挪到身边人的脸上。他没看到什么悲伤的色彩，郑一彦的脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，有种看透生死的释然。

“爸，妈，来，给你们介绍一下，”郑一彦向自己的卫总再靠近了一点，“这是卫征铭，是我的上司，也是我找到的，要一起过一辈子的人。我把他带来给你们看看，你们觉得怎么样？”顿了顿，他补充道，“哦，当然了，我个人是很满意的，你们就算有意见也没关系，反正我听不见，更不会改的。”  
卫征铭被他这番话闹得哭笑不得。  
“除了这个人，我谁也不要。”郑一彦低头，捏了捏自己手上的戒指，“其实，我本来都已经做好了心理准备，一个人，谁也不找，就这么一直过下去……没想到，还能和他在一起。”  
卫征铭轻声问道：“你为什么要做好这样的准备？”  
“之前是没什么想法，之後……”年轻人专注地盯着墓碑前面的一株小草，好像它突然长出花来一样，“就喜欢上你了呗。不过我始终没觉得，你会和我在一起，连想都不敢想的。”  
“那你倒是挺敢做的。”卫总忍不住揶揄他。想起那天晚上的事，要不是这小家伙太过主动，自己怎么可能出手？  
郑一彦瞥了他一眼，脸上隐隐发烫。那天晚上的自己简直是热血上头死缠烂打，丢开所有自尊，完全不留後路的，求着他和自己做一次。脸面？那是什么？能吃吗？所以後来，怎么想都觉得难以置信阿！  
“所以我是不是该问问，你是从什么时候对我上心的？”关于这个问题，卫征铭是真的疑惑很久了。对方藏得太好也太深，要不是办公室里的那个偷吻，可能自己真的会被一直瞒在鼓里。  
“很久了，在我意识到的时候，就已经是这样了。”年轻人笑了起来，“越是不想在意，就越是在意阿，根本控制不住的。只要见到你，看一眼都会开心得不得了，一整天都充满干劲。当初泄露的时候真的吓死我，丢了饭碗是一方面，另一方面，还以为要和暗恋的对象说拜拜了。”  
他那时是真的……在这样想。卫征铭还记得郑一彦那天被自己叫住的表情，他说话的语气，他的眼神他的动作，失魂落魄到令自己动容。  
“不过现在，每一天我都很开心，也很感激……你选择了我。”郑一彦扭头看向卫征铭，“我一直相信生死有命，指不定什么时候，自己就会死了。意外总是客观存在的，就像我父母遇到的车祸，无法避免。所以我现在能做的，就是珍惜每一天。然後，在最後一刻，在我死掉的那个时候，我可以说，我的一生，都非常幸福。”  
卫征铭认真地看着他。此刻，这双明亮的眼睛里满是自己的影子，所有感情都不再遮遮掩掩地藏在角落。他能够感受到，郑一彦的话不是什么煽情也不是什么噱头，只是平平淡淡的陈述。  
这些就是他一直以来的想法。  
“卫征铭，我愿意和你一起，走到生命的最後一刻。”  
这是一句誓言。  
卫征铭看着郑一彦，突然伸出手，揉了揉他的头发。他没有说话，也好像，什么都不用说了。

望着三根香渐渐燃尽，郑一彦说完了想说的话，向墓碑鞠躬告别。卫征铭和他并肩站着，同样庄重地鞠躬。  
两人沿着陵园的道路向大门走去，阳光洒在石板路面上，虽然是身处陵园，却有种意料之外的安谧美好。  
“以後每次扫墓，我都陪你来。”  
“好。”  
在自己接受这个年轻人之前，卫征铭从未想过自己的生命中还会出现这样一个选择。  
你不会後悔吗？选择了一个比自己大十五岁的爱人？  
这样的问题，他以前曾经想过不止一次，甚至问过。年轻人毫不犹豫地给出了正面的、肯定的答案。他不怀疑答案的诚意，于是问题就不再是问题了。既然选择了，就坚持下去。对未来不确定，充满疑惑？很抱歉，那不是他卫征铭会做的事情。  
自己这个年纪的人，并不太擅长说什么甜言蜜语。最终结果如何，交给时间来证明就行了。  
“诶，接下来要不要去附近公园走走？那个湿地公园开了有半年？”  
“好阿。”  
“话说我前两天刚刚看到个攻略，有个超划算的参观路线，”郑一彦翻着手机，“去哪了，让我找找……”  
卫征铭的视线凝着在年轻人身上，唇角微微挑起。  
自己以前的生活真是平淡得如同一杯白开水。在那样的时间里，活着，不过是活着。如果没有这个人的话，自己现在会做什么呢？坐在家里，看电视喝茶？抑或是为了些零七碎八的事情加班？还是在超市闲逛？  
现在有了郑一彦在身边，虽然多了些计划外的事情，但往往随之而来的也会是未知和惊喜。他的出现，给自己波澜不惊的生活添上不同的色彩，让自己真正体验到，活着，不仅仅是“活着”。  
人生还可以更美好一点，更愉悦一点，更值得期待一点  
——就像小家伙说的，这一生，要非常幸福。

\- END -


	5. 《二月三十》【一至五】

《二月三十》

※原创 ‖ 现代玄幻 ‖ BL  
※余休 x 耿一铭 ‖ 猎人攻 x 搭档受 ‖ 1v1 ‖ HE  
※生贺 ‖ 2019.12.16

#剧情梗概#

两位猎人去调查“幽蓝之眼”附近的一系列失踪事件，接连进入异兽设定的“副本”之中，一起找找线索，打打BOSS，再带领其他失踪的“玩家”一起返回现实世界。然而还没来得及从这个“副本”出来，他们又掉进了另一个“副本”……

++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++

【一】

“滴”短促的机械声响了一次，昭示着那个追踪标识一如既往的，毫无回应。面无表情地盯了它几秒，余休把手机重新揣回口袋。  
海天一色。颜色相近的蓝远远汇聚到一起，占据了全部视野。这座小小的海岛面积只有一个足球场大小，金色沙滩上生着两棵高大的椰树，非常悠闲也非常典型的热带风情。  
景色无疑是很美丽的，但余休的心情就不是了。  
回过头，身边只剩最後两瓶酒。他拿起一瓶，二话不说咬开盖子灌下去一口。酒不烈，当地人自己酿的，更像某种酒精饮料，顺着喉咙流进心里，泛着微微的苦涩与焦灼。  
倚着船栏眺望片刻，目光所及之处一片静谧，余休决定再次开船，前往近在咫尺的“幽蓝之眼”。  
那是海域中一处圆形的深渊，和周围的海水相比，过于幽深而呈现出纯粹的深蓝近黑的颜色，如同一只神秘的巨眼，故而得名“幽蓝之眼”。  
它其实只是个地理现象，这是所有科考工作者一致得出的结论。然而当地总有些神神秘秘的传言——人们一向喜欢这样的刺激——而且近些日子来的失踪事件更是变本加厉，不光在当地造成了不小的影响，还在网络上疯传了一把，惊动了联盟。

联盟，全称“非自然现象监察联盟”，专门调查、解决这类诡秘事件并且最终负责解释和善後。造成异常现象的大部分原因是正常科学能搞定的现象，然而还是有一部分罪魁祸首是非自然的存在，那些东西被他们称作——“异兽”。  
异兽是和所有已知生物截然不同的存在，拥有一些无法理解的能力，它们甚至不一定是“兽类”，也可能是植物或者其他的什么东西。如果它们的存在被有心人利用，将会对社会造成难以想象的危害，因此，它们的存在一直是绝密。  
联盟中的一线工作者——私下里的称呼是猎人——会接取联盟发布的任务，调查这类事件。一旦发现搞鬼的是异兽，就要将其抓捕并带回总部，“猎人”的称号也正是来源于此。不过最终解释不是他们的工作，联盟有官方应对小组，会在专门的网站和平台进行公示。大多数民众都知道有个联盟专门处理这类事件，因为每次都是他们出面对灵异事件作出解释。当然了，最後调查的结果总是相当的“尽如人意”，什么磁场问题呀，视觉误差呀，大气折射呀，或者干脆是某种致幻物背锅，非常科学。

一个月前，余休和自己的搭档耿一铭从联盟总部接了任务，前往“幽蓝之眼”对近日的数起失踪事件进行调查。先期查探本来是项并不复杂的工作，可在抵达这座小岛的当天，糟心的事情发生了  
——耿一铭失踪了。  
毫无征兆也没留下任何线索，一转眼的时间，他人就不见了。绑架是不可能的，抛开手机里的定位芯片不提，就连余休刻意加在他身上的追踪标识，也毫无反应。  
这是一起真正意义上的“失踪”。

在网络上传得沸沸扬扬甚至惊动了联盟的事件就是数起失踪事件。短短一段时间至少丢了五六个人，报了警也没结果，死活找不到人。引起联盟注意的是，当地有个人宣称见过那些失踪的人。更离奇的是，这个人在网上发了个爆炸性的帖子之後，也跟着失踪了。  
余休和耿一铭自然看过那个帖子。  
某天晚上，那人去酒吧喝酒，看到几个失踪人士毫无异样地坐在酒吧里喝酒聊天。他诧异之余，找到个面善的人攀谈，询问对方怎么会失踪，之前去了什么地方。一番推杯换盏後，那人喝得迷迷糊糊回家睡觉，根本不记得对方答了些什么。第二天醒来想起昨晚的事，他连忙跑去酒吧求证，结果老板却说，昨晚电力维护，整晚都在停电，这条街都没有营业。左近的店家都能作证，不可能说谎。  
这仿佛是个鬼故事，那人惊悚之余又觉得万分刺激，就把这事添油加醋地发到了网上。然而第二天，他就消失了。很快，那个人的帖子连带着他失踪的结局，开始在网络上疯狂传开。无数人在他帖下观光讨论，一时间火爆极了。

余休和耿一铭来这的第一时间就去那家酒吧问了情况，他们带上船的酒也是在那里买的。结果刚到这座小岛，就出了事。  
这里看上去就是一片普普通通的海域，风景优美，人迹罕至。本来偶尔还有些游人，但隔壁某旅游大市正在热热闹闹地举行节日庆典，大部分游客都被吸引走了，这里顿时清静下来。只有那些打定主意享受安宁的留在这里，每天到海边坐一坐，自然也不会打算把自己性命搭上，去“幽蓝之眼”探什么险。  
只有余休一个人，许多手段都不再需要刻意藏着掖着。他在小岛附近不眠不休地找了三天。他能以联盟首席猎人的荣誉担保，这地方无论用什么仪器什么方法来查探，都没有一丁点异兽的气息。  
就在第四天，在这座小岛金色的沙滩上，出现了一个漂流瓶。瓶子非常普通，随处可见。里面放了一张纸，耿一铭的笔迹。货真价实，童叟无欺。  
只写了四个字。

「二月三十」

余休将船开到“幽蓝之眼”旁边。他摸了摸手机，如果感应到耿一铭的追踪标识，它会立刻发出长鸣。然而，从耿一铭失踪到现在，手机始终静悄悄的，只偶尔发出一声短促的提示音，表示它还在工作中。  
半分钟後，余休慢慢抬起手，打了一个响指。一刹那间，某种看不见的力量向四周冲去，像是怒涛，又像爆烈而起的风，破开空气，带着锐意奔向四处海天的尽头。  
如果在这片海域中潜藏着什么异兽，这样的“扫描”足以让它无所遁形。  
天光明亮，海水起伏。  
一如既往，没有任何异常。至于生物，就只有海里游的那些，天上飞的那些，没有异常也没有什么是“不该存在的东西”。余休紧紧皱着眉思索。  
比其他失踪者好一点的是，耿一铭给出了线索，而且不止一次。  
就在第三天过後，每隔几天，余休就会在岛屿附近发现新的漂流瓶。每一张字条上，都是同样的四个字。到现在，已经攒了六张。  
看起来，那家伙暂时没有生命危险。他能够得出这样的结论，是因为每一张都是那人手写，字迹清晰，不慌不乱。就是不知道人在什么奇怪的地方——手机和追踪信号都不通，但可以用古老的漂流瓶传讯？  
这什么鬼……  
信号不佳，还是在其他空间？某些异兽的确拥有特殊的能力，但至少有迹可循，不像现在这样毫无线索。  
“二月三十”是什么意思？为什么会写这个词？是指二月三十日还是二月有三十个什么东西？二月哪有三十号？更何况，现在离二月还早着呢。  
余休百思不得其解，早在联盟的群里问过一圈。然而很遗憾，猎人们纷纷表示没遇见过类似的事情，也没办法提供什么思路。

余休在“幽蓝之眼”附近搜索了一阵，又换上潜水衣去海下摸了一番，他甚至探到了洞穴底部，最後还是无功而返。就只是普普通通的海底而已，没有任何异常。他决定先回趟岸边，带够了补给再回来继续。  
至于这场搜索什么时候结束……  
不会结束的。  
自从和耿一铭成为搭档，他就没想过和对方分开。只要那家伙一天不回来，他就一天不会放弃。  
忍不住又翻看了一遍手里的字条，余休无意识地用指腹描摹着上面的字迹。不算特别好看但很有自己的风格，非常好认的笔体，有点像那家伙本人，带着点跳脱又显得相当利落。  
他还记得开船前往椰树小岛的途中，耿一铭迎着海风点了根烟，笑嘻嘻地回过头来和自己说话的样子。海风吹过他的发尖，弄得有点乱，他甩了甩脑袋，不怎么管用，就抬手去按它们，嘴里还闲不住，絮絮叨叨地说着话。  
「哎老余，你那么严肃干嘛，就当是来度假的多好？！」  
「这绝对算是联盟的福利了！人生苦短，要学会好好享受，难得能来一趟海边，必须珍惜！」  
「等我抓条鱼回来给你尝尝鲜！听说那种肚子上有一道白的鱼特别好吃，我看看这边有没有……要真那么好吃，我就想办法多抓两条，咱们吃够了再回去。」  
白色的烟气从他唇边溢出就迅速在风中消散。耿一铭弯起唇角，露出一个轻松惬意的笑。他欢快的声音仿佛还在耳边，人却已失踪多日，一刹那间，余休突然有点後悔。  
有些话，早该对那人说的。

回到岸上没多久，一个爽朗的女声叫住了余休。“太好了，我刚说要给你打电话呢！”  
正要搬两箱啤酒上船，余休停住脚步，诧异地望向本应在休假中的宋婷。同是猎人，这位热情的姑娘和他们两个曾经参加过几次联合任务，彼此还算熟悉。  
“你怎么来了？不是联盟的要求吧？”余休皱着眉想了想，是不是耿一铭的失踪时间过长，联盟派新的小组来协助了？  
通常情况下，猎人们和各自的搭档都有不同的手段和配合方式，联盟不会主动干预某个小组的任务，除非遇到特殊情况。余休认为耿一铭没有遇到生命危险，只是单纯被困住了，自己可以想办法解决，并没有正式向联盟提出求助。  
“没有没有，”宋婷马上摇头否定，“我是看到你在群里发的消息，刚好又在休假，自认为可以帮你一个忙。要不要试试？”她掌心向下，抬起手微微一晃，手指上吊着的一枚圆形钥匙扣跟着晃动起来。  
余休立刻明白了她的意思。  
宋婷的能力是绝对暗示，比如，只要她对自己使用能力，自己就会相信二月三十号这个日期的存在。如果做到这一点……他想，可能就会出现什么意料之外的转机吧。而这正是现在的自己最需要的。当然了，即使没有进展，也不会造成什么损失就是了。  
“好极了，我们马上开始。”  
“诶，等你家一铭回来，让他给我做两顿饭当酬劳行吗？”想起耿一铭的厨艺，宋婷就止不住地流口水。自己也好想有个这样的搭档阿，平时吃上一顿饭，能保持一个礼拜的心情愉悦好吗？！  
你家一铭这四个字瞬间取悦了余休。他笑了笑，当场应下了。

几分钟後，宋婷收起钥匙扣，顺利结束了对余休的“催眠”。余休自己也能感受到，现在自己对二月三十号的看法，和之前已经是截然不同的两种感觉了。这个日子的存在，就好像八月十五或是大年三十那样自然。  
“在认知里多个日期什么的，这样的暗示解不解开都无所谓，需要的话，下次见面再说吧。别的也帮不了你什么了，祝你早点把那家伙弄回来！一定记得请客阿！走了！”宋婷还在休假中，帮完忙就马不停蹄地跑去隔壁的旅游大市吃喝玩乐了。  
余休一个人备好船上的各种补给，再次出海前往椰树小岛。  
会不会有效果？会有新的展开吗？即使没有也没关系，这条路行不通，就再换个新思路。下一只漂流瓶是不是该来了？还会是同样的四个字吗？  
然而，自己多少还是有了些期待。  
小岛在视线中还只是个黑点的时候，手机里突然传出高昂悠长的滴声。找到了！余休顿时整个人都振奋起来，他关掉那个提示音，用最快的速度航向小岛。  
很快他就看到，在那弹丸大小的岛屿旁边多了条小艇，上面背对着自己坐着一个人。只一眼，他提了一个月的心就猛地落了回去。  
错不了的。  
哪怕离得再远，自己也能从一个轮廓和动作，认出是那个人。  
找到了。

“耿一铭！”

正捏着矿泉水瓶坐在小艇里沉思的耿一铭骤然间听到熟悉的声音，第一反应就是自己幻听了。等到再听见第二声，他才错愕万分地回过头。在自己的视线中，余休已经跳下船，蹚着海水深一脚浅一脚地跑近。  
“你……唔……”  
耿一铭的声音倏然湮没在一个凶狠的亲吻中。余休抬手扣住他的後脑，非常霸道地，完全不计後果地，身体力行地，堵住了那张还没来得及说上一句话的嘴。

【二】

哦什么？这是一个吻？余休是在吻自己？  
耿一铭脑子里乱糟糟的，眼前瞬间闪过无数条弹幕全都写着“我是谁我在哪我这是在做什么”以及“这货是真的假的他到底犯了什么病还是犯病的其实是我自己比如高烧到出现幻觉了”。没等他想出个子丑寅卯来，舌尖传来的触感就让他的大脑干脆利落地当机了。  
不，等等！舌头别进来！  
这尼玛也太……  
大概是炸响了半片天空的烟花吧，每一个神经末梢都仿佛尝到了爆竹点燃之後的硝烟的味道，有点呛，又带着某种奇异的，宛若庆贺的意味。耿一铭脑袋里最後一个模糊的念头就是  
——余休他……他对自己，竟然是有这种想法的吗？！

等余休从宛若失了智的冲动中清醒过来，早已不知过去多长时间了。齿列间淡淡的香烟气息应该就是这个人的味道了。先前有意无意地设想过很多次，现在他觉得，这感觉和想象中的一模一样，有点苦涩，又该死的迷人。  
余休慢慢松开他，小心翼翼地看着对方。好像很多想说的话都被眼下这突如其来的行为搞得完全说不出口了。  
毕竟，和实际行动比起来，告白……呃，应该是在前面的吧？  
耿一铭都快被逼出眼泪来，胸口剧烈起伏，急促地喘上几口气才缓过来。这个突发事件让他过了好半天才回过神来，脱口便问了句，你疯了吗？！  
“对。再找不到你，就真的疯了。”  
这个答案让耿一铭下意识地放缓了呼吸。对方那双眼睛里似乎盛装了太多的东西，强烈，深邃，不容逃避。被他这样专注地看着，有那么一瞬间，好像就要一头栽进去了。无他，对于自己而言，余休这个人，不管是作为搭档，还是作为别的什么关系——比如朋友——都是无可替代的。  
至于再近一步？  
从来没有考虑过。不过现在突然来了这么一下子……似乎从朋友发展到朋友以上……他突然觉得，也并不是不行？

抹了抹嘴唇，耿一铭决定先把这边的诡异情况交待清楚，真要让两人关系取得什么突破性进展，至少也要等回到现实世界，一切岁月静好了再说吧。  
“我是没想到你会过来，从感觉上就不大可能。”耿一铭有一下没一下地晃着手里的瓶子，里面装着已经放好的字条，“要让我形容的话，这里像个游戏副本，和真正的世界非常接近，但面积只有很小的一部分。‘幽蓝之眼’是中心，从它一直到岸上，以这个距离为半径，”他抬起手比划，“画一个大圈，就是副本地图。边界是雾气，走进去的话就会原路返回。但和游戏副本不同是，直到现在都没有任务发布，也没有BOSS能打。”耿一铭很是复杂地看了余休一眼，“恭喜你阿老余，加入了这个神秘的大家庭。从今天起，你也是失踪人士其中的一员了。”  
余休很随意地耸了耸肩膀，一点也不在意。  
失踪而已，反正来都来了，又能怎么样。  
“我发现自己独自出现在这里，第二天就把这地方彻底转了一遍。在这个世界里有许多人，失踪者像玩家，彼此之间都是能正常对话的，更多的是没失踪的人，那些人像NPC，每天都在说同样的话，做同样的事，对于玩家的问话，只会做些简单的反应。总的来讲像是超前体验了一把全息模拟游戏，效果是棒棒的但没有任务发布，这就很尴尬了。我和绝大多数失踪者谈过之後，找到了一个神奇的关键词，就像哈利·波特里的门钥匙，只要在某种机缘巧合的情况下碰了，就会被吸到这个地方。这个‘碰了’的意思大概是指‘相信’。”  
“关键词？”  
耿一铭的眼睛很亮。“对。”  
余休下意识地接下了他的话：“二月三十。真的是二月三十号？”  
耿一铭咂了咂嘴。“你看！我就觉得像你这么理智的人，应该不会相信这见鬼的日子，没想到你还是来了。”  
“你是怎么相信二月能有三十天的？”  
耿一铭的表情立刻变得很微妙。“呃，那只是个巧合。我收到一条网店的推送广告，估计是後台编辑写错了，莫名其妙写了个二月三十……我就扫了一眼，压根没想着有什么不对，大概就……默认我是相信了吧。你呢？”  
“宋婷来了。”  
对于这个意料之外的答案，耿一铭真是一个大写的服气。确实，宋婷那妮子的催眠效果实在太行了。他将视线挪到手上的瓶子，问道：“你收到我的漂流瓶了吗？”  
余休从口袋里掏出一叠字条。  
“果然！也就是说，漂流瓶这种东西，真的是可以传出去的。我一直都不太肯定。没想到有生之年还有手机用不了，只能靠漂流瓶的时候！”耿一铭夸张地叹口气，“我把瓶子扔出去，它们总会回来，于是我就把上面的内容减了又减，只剩下最後四个字的时候，它们就没再回来了。我猜应该是出去了，还指望你收到之後把这个词当线索好好查一查呢，没想到你死也要相信，结果咱俩一起跳了坑？！我的天姥爷，”他一脸的沉痛，“这该怎么破阿。”  
“想办法就是，你又不是没跳过坑？”余休找到了耿一铭，整个人都轻松了不少，“我们不仅自己要出去，还要带着所有的失踪者出去。就算不相信你自己，你也得相信我吧。”  
看着余休微微挑着嘴角笑起来的样子，耿一铭忽然感到自己的心跳稍微快了那么一点点，嘴里却说着：“得了吧，我什么时候会不相信我自己的？”  
“在你更相信我的时候。”

两人一起驾船前往这个副本的中心。  
“幽蓝之眼”就在一片海的中央，看上去就是个老实安静的海底洞穴，尽管在这个诡异的地方，应当不存在什么“老实安静”的说法。所有异常都始于“幽蓝之眼”的消息的流传，这地方就算不是罪魁祸首，也会是和罪魁祸首非常贴近的什么关键点。  
“老余你先告诉我，现实世界的眼睛，和这只一样吗？”  
两人都不是第一次来这海底洞穴查探了，只不过查的是各自那个空间的“幽蓝之眼”。他们很快就达成一致，这地方没有任何不同。  
“从表面看来，没有差别。要不要下去看看？”余休邀请。  
他们租的大船上带着专业的潜水设备。这次耿一铭终于有了下水的机会，两人组队把海底洞穴探了个底朝天。不过令他们失望的是，那仍然是个非常普通的海下洞穴，充斥着海水、珊瑚以及生活在附近的各种生物，没有异常。以两个猎人敏锐的直觉外加各种职业手段来查探，仍然找不到任何异常。  
查探毫无结果，耿一铭一连抓了几条好吃的鱼泄愤。前些日子他就试过了，这些鱼都能吃而且都很好吃。本着副本里的道具不用白不用的原则，他抓起鱼来毫不手软，一点也不在乎这里的鱼会不会被自己抓到灭绝。危险性应该是没有的，比他早来的失踪者们也都吃过这里的食物，至少短时间内都还没有变成猪什么的。  
“唉——”耿一铭浮上水面就是一声长叹，他把手里的鱼甩到船上，然後扒着甲板看它们噼噼啪啪地蹦跶，“我现在很想说，‘没有异常就是最大的异常’！可问题是，真心没有值得怀疑的点。”  
“再从别的方向查吧。”余休上了船，转身把他从海里拉上来。  
消极不过几秒钟，耿一铭很快就打起了精神，看向甲板上还在蹦跶的鱼。比起自己一个人在副本里没完没了地找玩家和NPC谈心，余休的出现让他由衷地感到愉快不少。不管怎样，自己的搭档能站在这里，就再也不会有孤军奋战的悲壮心情了。  
“去把身上冲一冲，换身衣服，准备吃鱼！”

余休没有立刻走。他饶有兴致地靠着船栏，一边慢悠悠地收拾潜水设备，一边看耿一铭收拾那几条鱼。  
那人侧脸的弧线很动人，余休觉得自己仿佛在看一座耐看的山，尤其是，那山脊的弧线美妙极了，画儿一般，光拿眼睛看着还不够，忍不住要在心底一遍又一遍地描摹。  
耿一铭微垂着视线，手上的动作利落干脆。大块的鱼肉在他的刀下渐渐变成薄如蝉翼的切片，继而摆盘，绽放如同一朵既鲜且美的花。余休注视着他，一点也不舍得把自己的视线挪开。  
真的，好看到令人着迷。  
“对了，这次的事宋婷出了力，等咱们出去，她要你做饭请客。”提到这事，余休不禁想起那句“你家一铭”，心情十分愉快。  
“哈？！是我欠的人情吗？干嘛就要我出力了？”  
“需要一致对外的时候，咱俩可得保持统一战线。对内当然是我欠你的，有借有还，怎么样？”  
“行阿，先说说吧，打算怎么还阿？”  
余休轻描淡写地说：“以身相许。”  
耿一铭瞬间呛了一口。“这个……咳咳，这个问题我们等出去再探讨吧？”  
“当然。我们说的不就是出去以後的事吗？”  
耿一铭表面淡定内心慌乱地随便应了句，努力集中注意力，搞定下一条鱼。为此，他没有看到自己的搭档在这一刻露出的温柔神色。

鲜嫩的刺身，喷香的烤鱼，以及浓白的鱼汤。等到余休驾船回到椰树小岛，那几条鱼已经用绳命诠释了什么是舌尖上的副本。把食物和啤酒全部拿到小岛的沙滩上，不管是不是在个见鬼的副本里，都已经和度假没差了。  
“话说，其他玩家是怎么个状态？”余休咬了一口鱼，问起了那些失踪者，“他们都不慌的吗？”  
“慌阿。不过里面有个老师，来得比较早，一直在做他们的思想工作，相当靠谱。我觉得他比联盟里一部分心理咨询师都要认真负责得多。要是可能的话，我都想举荐一下那位老师。”  
余休挑了挑眉毛。“你说的是那个叫陈留恩的失踪者？评价这么高？”  
“是阿，简直帮了我大忙，不然面对一群崩溃的玩家，我一个人可折腾不过来，”耿一铭开了罐啤酒，仰头灌下一口，抹了抹嘴巴问道，“要见见吗？”  
“当然。”余休的目光在那人吞咽时上下滑动的喉结上停了两秒，挪开了。心脏里面可能藏着个毛茸茸的什么小动物，在一刻不停地抓挠。  
心痒难耐。  
有些东西，一旦碰过了就忘不掉；同样的，有道线，一旦越界了就再回不了头。  
已经品尝过了那双唇瓣的美妙滋味，余休异常清楚地认识到，自己反而变得愈加不知足了。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，压下几分隐隐的躁动，喝净自己碗里的最後一点鱼汤。  
很美味。  
还会有机会的。

【三】

吃过一顿令人心情舒畅的海鱼大餐，余休跟着耿一铭驾船返回，去了一家酒吧。  
这家酒吧，就是上个失踪者在网上留言说自己见到许多失踪人士的那一家，也是几位玩家选择集合的地点。那天晚上不知道为什么让那个後来发帖的家伙闯了进来，又鬼使神差地回去了，结果最後还是没逃过去，再次被揪了进来。  
余休本想先找那个人谈谈，可那人没在。跟着耿一铭，余休见到了那位据说非常可靠的老师。  
老师名叫陈留恩，三十出头的样子，眉眼含笑如沐春风，整个人看起来温柔又和善，让人一见就极易生出好感。也许是托了这长相的福，大多数惊慌失措的人都会听从他的话，安静下来，也算是事半功倍了。  
“我是耿一铭的朋友余休，我俩结伴来旅游，没想到都被卷进来了。陈老师，您是怎么到这里的？我听一铭说您帮忙开导了不少人，现在大家都还好吧？到底有多少人进来了？有什么需要我帮忙的吗？这地方是怎么回事有谁知道吗？”余休摆出了一副强自镇定又忍不住有些慌张的样子，抛出一系列毫无章法的问题。  
耿一铭坐在余休身边，拍了把他的肩膀假装安慰。其实这些话自己都套过了，再听一遍也不错，或许就能发现什么自己没注意到的细节呢。  
“真是太难得了，刚进来的人不需要我开导，还能想着一起帮忙。”陈老师欣慰地笑了笑。  
“幸好有一铭在，”余休看向身边的人，“不然我一个人，可能真的要疯。”  
耿一铭瞟了他一眼，猛然间想起这家伙刚找到自己的时候，就说了类似的话。  
「再找不到你，就真的疯了。」  
这是……一个意思吧？

陈留恩向酒吧NPC要了三瓶啤酒，打开瓶盖，也打开了话匣子。“既然你不需要我开导，那我就和你说说，我知道的那些事吧。”  
他讲了个一点也不出格的故事。  
陈留恩是个语文老师。他的一个学生，写作文时写错了时间，随手编出来个二月三十。他在批改作文的时候没有注意到，于是就像耿一铭那样，被自动认定接受了这个离奇的日子。当天晚上出门遛弯的时候，不知不觉间周围就没人了，等他发觉不对劲，早已离开了现实世界，到了这个诡异的地方。  
在他来之前，这里已经有三个玩家。其中两个骤然遇到这种怪力乱神的事情，承受不住巨大的压力，疯了，後来不知道什么时候消失了，自己再也没有见过。余下的那个，精神状态也不是很好，一有风吹草动就神经兮兮，和疯了也差不了太多。陈留恩想要安抚他，不过那个男人犹如惊弓之鸟，总是藏起来，根本找不到人，後来只听别人说偶尔还能见到他。其他人接二连三地被卷进来，自己也就没时间再去考虑那家伙了。说到这里，老师叹了口气，很是遗憾自己没能帮到他。  
听着陈留恩的叙述，耿一铭脸现敬佩。这些日子以来，陈老师是如何温柔细致地对待其他人的，他都看在眼里。  
“老师真是辛苦了。”余休和他碰杯，两人喝了几口。  
“这地方没有律法会管束着别人。我就是怕出事，才要千方百计，先把人都稳住。”陈留恩摇摇头，目光晦暗地扫了几眼周围的人，压低声音说道，“如果他们闹起来，恐怕结果难以预料……没准所有人都得死。你们要是见着那个人，也告诉我一声。”  
狗急跳墙，兔子急了还咬人呢，何况是这些活生生的人？谁知道会不会哪个心理极端点，一个想不开钻了牛角尖，先把别人团灭再来个自杀？真要赶上了，那才是灾难。  
耿一铭对他的担忧表示赞同，如果是自己先进来，也得这样做。唯一的差别可能就是……自己的手段未必会像陈老师这么温柔和善。  
反正是法外之地，拳头硬的就能当老大。

耳畔是陈留恩以一种时不时唏嘘的语气在慢慢讲述，余休微微眯着眼睛，偶尔喝上一口啤酒，整个人现出几分慵懒松散，看起来就像个终于找到了精神寄托而忍不住放松的普通人，希望潜在的敌人会为自己露出这样的姿态而放松警惕。  
实际上他一直在思索，他直觉感到有什么地方……不太对劲。或者说有什么疏漏，让他隐约有那么点意识，却无法准确抓住头脑中的想法。  
陈留恩吐露的，应该算是比较隐秘的个人想法了。一上来就对自己这个陌生人吐露心声，是出于什么理由呢？是他觉得所有人都是根正苗红的社会主义优秀接班人，不会恶意破坏世界和平？还是说，这位老师压抑太久，自己的心理也出了问题，急需找个人倾诉？又或者，是他信任耿一铭已经到了无论对方带什么人过来都会无条件信任的程度？！  
最後的想法令余休有些微妙的不快。也许该夸奖的是自己的好搭档，短短数日就收服了一个小弟，连带着对自己也知无不言言无不尽什么的。  
但问题是，还是很不爽！  
在这样的心理作用下，余休怎么看那位老师都觉得有什么不为人知的阴谋。  
这疑惑来得满携醋意，但又不能真的去确定什么然後借题发挥，他只能按捺住自己胸腔里那颗跳动的柠檬，认真听对方把事情讲下去。

在陈老师之後，陆陆续续又来了几个人。其中情绪最激烈的，是那个在网上发了帖子的年轻人，也是对于陈留恩来说，最难安慰的一个人。  
本以为自己不小心窥破天机，能在网上彻底红一把，结果把事情捅出去之後，自己竟然被好死不死地真被弄了进来，和那些失踪的人一样，回不去了！怎么想这都仿佛是个蓄意针对自己的打击报复！  
年轻人总担心自己要死于非命，脑袋里又各种愤愤不平，即使上一秒还很平静，下一秒也可能会神经质地跳起来，言辞和动作都充满攻击性，情绪起伏强烈之极。作为一名普普通通的语文老师，陈留恩实在解决不了这么严重的问题。  
余休一面倾听，一面不动声色地打量周围的玩家和NPC。  
在周围喝酒的还有两个正在谈话的失踪者，剩下的都是动作有几分机械的NPC。但令他奇怪的是，就算是真人，也不知是受了刺激还是在这里喝得太多，那两个玩家的眼神都有些呆滞，动作也比正常人显得迟缓了些，像是醉了，可又有哪里微妙的不太像。  
余休问道：“那个最早来的人，不来这里？”  
“不，他从不来酒吧。”陈老师看也不看，仰头灌了一口啤酒，“虽然这里是大家约定俗成的交流场所，但也不是每个人都肯赏脸的。”  
“总共进来的有多少人？”  
“加上你，有九个了。”  
和自己掌握的情况确实不一样，外界认定的失踪者只有五个人。余休用抱怨的语气问了一句。“这里到底是个什么地方？”  
陈留恩摇了摇头，没有说话。  
“那，除了最早那两个，还有人消失吗？”  
“没有了。”陈老师的目光透过人群，似乎在看着门外，又似乎，什么都没有看。

该问的都问了一遍，得到的答案也就是这样了。那两个玩家，余休也去接触了一下，感觉那两人的反应很是迟钝，说话也前言不搭後语仿佛都是醉话。他放弃了交流，打算下次再说，便和耿一铭一同离开酒吧，返回船上休息。  
除了那两个据说消失的，就只剩两个玩家没有见过面了，第三个到这里的半疯，和没能逃过命运巨手的那个发帖人。  
“有什么想法吗？”耿一铭问道。  
陈老师今天说的内容，和自己当初听的版本没有差别。至少他自己没觉得有什么异常，不知道余休会不会发现什么奇怪之处。  
“你来到这里後，都做了些什么？那两个消失的家伙，你查过吗？”  
“没有。”耿一铭的脸色有些不佳，“我还没来得及。从能看见的人里面抽取出‘二月三十’这个门钥匙，算是托了陈留恩的福，和今天酒吧里那两个玩家确认过以後，我试了几天漂流瓶。”他忽然顿了顿，“嗯，你真的会过来，我还是有点高兴的。”  
余休心里也有点开心，挑了挑嘴角。“那之後呢？”  
“我检查了一遍这里的环境，能感到它的真实程度在逐步增加，最开始这里的植物没有很多种类，我无意中发现，”耿一铭深吸了一口气，“它们在变多，变复杂，就像是游戏，动不动就升级打补丁，并且是所有玩家都持续在线的那种。”  
余休的神情微动，不知道在想什么。  
“全查过一遍之後，我仍然觉得作为中心的‘幽蓝之眼’没有古怪就是最大的古怪，于是专门开始针对它进行查探。我用了所有能想到的方法。不光是它本身，还有玩家们对它的印象，甚至是这地方能找到的，所有关于‘幽蓝之眼’的记载。我在陈老师家里看到许多相关的书，也不知道他是从哪儿搜罗来的。”  
余休皱了皱眉，心底某种很不美丽的预感再次升起。  
“你和那个陈留恩关系很不错？在他家里看了好几天的书？”  
耿一铭刚要说话，忽然换了个很是无语的表情，斜睨着身边的男人。“他是个教语文的，家里有点藏书很正常的好吧？！”  
这番辩解让余休不得不清了下嗓子来遮掩一二，自己似乎真的有些过度在意了。  
耿一铭继续说了下去。“也是多亏了他的书我才能知道，‘幽蓝之眼’从明朝时就有记载了，并且从那时起，它就时不常的，总要出点问题。”

【四】

“总要出点问题？”  
“说白了就是，动不动就有人失踪。当然了，那时的人口失踪，比现在容易多了。从六百多年前开始，这地方就时不时的会出现人口失踪的记载。当地百姓能做的就是报官，然後就没有然後了。谁知道那个时候的人是被杀了，自己偷偷出海了还是不小心死在什么地方了。我用了好几天时间，把那些古文啃了一遍，列了个提纲。”  
余休看着他摸出手机，打开个页面递过来。是个表格，时间地点人物备注写了个全，甚至还计算了失踪间隔。不得不说，耿一铭的总结足够认真细致。虽然有时候可能会犯点迷糊，但大方向错不了，自己有这个搭档还是非常省心的。  
“所有失踪都是丢一个人，然後隔上短则五六年，长则近百年，再出现第二起。绝没有像现在这样，短短数天，折了将近十个人。不过按照事发时间，现在倒差不多是时候了，”耿一铭将视线从手机屏幕上挪到余休脸上，“老余，你觉得这截然不同的失踪频率，彼此之间有关系吗？像是异兽吗？”  
“为什么不像？以前可能是蛰伏期，现在进入了活跃期，也可能以前是成长期，现在是成熟期。雷益群他们遇到的那只龙环III型不就是这风格？”  
余休一说，耿一铭就想起了那个事件。那只抓到一半突然进入活跃期的龙环III型实力简直翻了好几番，不光挣脱了雷益群布下的灵火屏蔽网，还差点当场把他和孙天畅干掉，联盟接到求救，紧急特派了另外两个组，六个人联手才把那家伙抓到手。  
他深深吸了一口气。“可问题是，现在我们两个超一流的猎人站在这里，都没有任何感觉好吗？！查也查不出来？！现在的异兽，隐身能耐这么大的吗？！”  
“冷静点。”余休轻描淡写地说，“只要是它们搞的鬼，总会露出马脚的。”

“再之後，我想方设法去查所有的NPC以及他们的行动规律。百分之九十九的NPC都是当地人，只有一个小姐姐例外。我直觉感到她有问题，于是又查了那个小姐姐许多天，旁敲侧击问了其他的玩家和NPC。不知道是打开方式不对还是怎样，始终没有套出什么副本剧情。”  
余休：“……你看着我的眼睛再说一遍，那如果不是个小姐姐，你还会这么认真努力地和NPC套话吗？”  
“咳咳，会的，我发誓。”耿一铭瞪圆了眼睛，“你不要不信任我，面对工作我还是认真仔细而且态度端正的！再说了，那个小姐姐已经有伴了，她老公不是玩家，也没有变成NPC！”  
“好好好，我信你，信你。”再不安抚一下就要炸毛了，余休似笑非笑地看着他，“今天好好睡一觉，明天一早醒了再去找玩家。和你不一样，我的预感是——想推动副本剧情，还是要靠玩家。”

两人洗漱一番，又回到了同一间船舱里。过了几秒，发现余休没有一丁点要收拾对面那张床铺的意思，耿一铭顿时琢磨过味来。  
“你是要……嗯，跟我一起睡？”  
“需要我给你守夜吗？”  
“不不，我不是这个意思……”虽然对面那张床铺里堆了太多的东西，再整理一遍是很麻烦……但真的现在就要同床共枕了是吗？！这进展是不是有点过于快了？！不是说出去再考虑的吗？！  
在耿一铭万分纠结的当口，余休已经非常自觉地把自己摊到床上了。  
“快点睡，”他嘟哝着，“我又不会做什么……”  
耿一铭佯装镇定地磨蹭了两分钟，再一抬眼，那人已经睡着了。他微微一愣。目光中，余休的胸膛正随着呼吸缓缓起伏，神色淡然，看着竟有种说不出的安心感。耿一铭这才意识到，在自己失踪的时候，这家伙应该一直都没有好好休息过。  
这锅还真是自己的，行吧，背就背了。  
咬一下嘴唇，耿一铭轻手轻脚地在余休旁边躺下了。  
船舱而已，不是什么星级酒店，这张床铺的地方实在有限。对方温热的躯体就在触手可及的地方，稍稍动动手臂就能碰到。耿一铭默默闭上眼睛，把自己交给渐起的睡意。朦朦胧胧将要入睡的时候，他隐约体会了下，身边多个人的感觉……似乎也还不坏。  
这时，那个似乎已经酣然入睡的男人，嘴角微微翘了一下。

第二天醒来的时候，两个人不知是闹哪样，四只手四只脚都纠缠在了一起，乍一看去非常的不和谐。  
余休看了两眼落在自己胸口的那颗脑袋，没忍住在那精巧的发旋上轻轻亲了亲，然後动两下手臂，试图把自己摘出去。就在这一刻，怀里的身体微微一动，接着，忽然像条上了岸的鱼一样死命扑腾起来，那剧烈的程度，直接就把两个大男人给掼到了地板上。  
余休坐在地上，满脸懵逼地看着耿一铭，却发现对方的脸都红透了。  
“我我我去洗漱。早上好，顺便做早餐。”耿一铭前言不搭後语，同手同脚地逃走了。  
余休哑然失笑，觉得这家伙真是可爱极了。这么大人了有什么好害羞的……早上精神不起来的才需要去医院呢。短时期内的进一步发展估计不太现实，不过，能偷偷亲一下就是自己赚到了。

早餐一如既往的美味，鱼肉三明治让人食指大动。耿一铭像是选择性遗忘了先前的尴尬，迅速进入工作状态，和余休说起了其他玩家的状况。把几个人的情况都说了一遍，他问道：“你想先从谁查起？”  
余休早就想好了，问道：“很早就来的那个半疯的家伙，你有他的消息吗？”  
“那个人真的很奇葩，我一直没见过他，不过听说可以去一家小店守着，他有时会去买，呃，拿东西吃。”  
余休想了想，把剩下的三明治装起来带上，和耿一铭一起去那家店守着。为了避免对方太紧张，见人就跑，他们暂时埋伏在了附近的树丛背後。从早上待到中午，有个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙终于露面了。  
那人不知从什么地方淘出来件黑色的雨衣，把自己从头到脚蒙得严严实实，步伐飞快地走进店门。  
耿一铭一脸震惊。“我靠他为什么要穿成这样？！食死徒吗？！”  
余休二话不说走出去，等那人拎着一口袋吃的跑出来，立刻招呼他。“喂！”  
对方倒抽一口冷气，发出“嘶”的一声，却没有一丁点想要攀谈的意思，反而转身就跑。  
没什么可犹豫的，余休和耿一铭迅速追了上去。两位猎人的体力都很好，对方很快就喘得仿佛快要挂了，他俩还像没事人一样，轻而易举地追了上去。  
“我们要问你几个问题，说完了，你爱去哪去哪。”余休说话的时候，呼吸平稳，充分显示出他的游刃有余。  
食死徒实在是跑不动了，停下脚步，双手撑着发抖的膝盖。他死命地喘息着，然後一点点转过来，抬起头的时候，露出兜帽下一张瘦得可怕的脸。  
他带着几分小心翼翼，开口问道：“你们……真的不会吃掉我的魂魄？”  
余休和耿一铭：“……”

“开什么玩笑，我俩像吃人的妖怪吗？！”耿一铭一脸嫌弃，“回答问题，然後，你走人。”  
“等我一下。”食死徒紧走几步，进了旁边一家日用品小超市，再出来的时候，递过来两件和自己同款的黑雨衣。  
“这是什么意思？可以解释一下吗？”余休眯起眼睛。  
“穿上它，跟我来。”  
似乎没什么商量的余地，余休和耿一铭就按照对方的要求把雨衣穿上了，不照做的话，很可能连问话都有困难。于是老食死徒带着两个新发展的成员，走到靠近副本边缘的一处乱草丛生的凹地。  
地上有许多生活垃圾，方便面盒子，矿泉水瓶，包装袋什么的，还铺着毯子被褥，显然这个家伙在这块地皮上住了许多天了。副本里的每一幢房子都能闯空门，随便住不要钱，他却选择了野外生存，真是好单纯好不做作。  
耿一铭疑惑极了。“你为什么要住在这个地方？”  
“这里，有眼睛。”食死徒神秘兮兮地说，“穿成这样，它就看不见我了。”

有眼睛！握草这是要搞事情！是异兽的线索吗？！  
耿一铭顿时将视线投向余休，後者当即给了他一个“很可能是那货的心理作用”的眼神作答，耿一铭瞬间佛了。  
阿，今天天气真好。  
棒棒哒，有余哥在，天塌下来都有人顶着，我担心个鬼。  
眼前飘过去一阵欢乐祥和的弹幕，耿一铭突然思路一歪，有点心塞。不是说夸人家一定要说出口才有效果的吗，自己在脑子里疯狂给他打CALL，结果老余那边一点都不知道，感觉自己莫名就亏了五百万呢？！但问题是就现在这种状态，突然开口吹捧好像也不太合适？耿一铭的表情一下子纠结了起来。  
余休眼看着他变脸，真的莫名其妙。

“你很早就到这里了。有两个人消失了对不对？你都知道些什么？”余休一点也不打算跟着对方的节奏走，直接开门见山。  
食死徒还在激动地等着两个陌生人追问自己关于眼睛的事情，结果他们就像没听见一样，提都不提，顿时觉得媚眼抛给瞎子看，心塞到想要当场暴毙。下一秒脑子反应过来对方问的事，他的脸上无法控制地现出惊恐的神色来。  
“他们！魂魄被吃了！”说完这两句，他整个人都颤抖不已，眼神也不对了，直愣愣的仿佛中了邪，“我、看见了……我看见了！我逃进店里，把自己藏在雨衣下面，才躲过一劫！他们被吃了！透明的，影子！被吸进了嘴里！”  
耿一铭瞳孔骤然紧缩。“什么嘴？你在哪里看见的？”  
没想到，自己一念之差没来找他，竟然错过了这么重要的线索。  
“别问我，我不知道！我不知道！”食死徒尖叫起来，把自己蜷成一团，窝进毯子里瑟瑟发抖。  
余休拍了拍耿一铭的肩膀，把早上的鱼肉三明治交给他，让他拿去安抚食死徒。那家伙受刺激过大，这样很难问出话来，得让他先冷静下来。美食也许会有奇效。  
耿一铭默默叹了口气，也知道这样连续提问有些冒进了。对方本来就是惊弓之鸟，回想起之前经历的任何问题，都有可能引起对方的极度不安。他蹲在食死徒身旁，低声宽慰。现在最重要的，是要让对方确信，他自己足够安全，这地方足够安全，接触耿一铭和余休这两个人，也足够安全。  
“我叫耿一铭，还不知道，哥你怎么称呼阿？”  
“……戴，我姓戴。”  
“好，戴哥。你饿不饿，来，先吃点东西？”耿一铭和善地和他聊着，把三明治塞到对方手里。

在他们说话的时候，余休走远几步，抱着手臂。他盯住远处的房屋，微微眯着眼睛陷入沉思。  
这个食死徒似乎真的看见过不少东西，而且最重要的是，他见到的玩家似乎是遭遇不幸了，而他顺利活到了现在。难不成黑色雨衣，真的是副本里的神器，能帮助他逃过死劫？  
有些猜想，光在脑子里转圈是不管用的，应该用实践去证明一下。想到这里，余休给耿一铭递了一个眼神，示意他再多聊几句。  
“一铭，你和他待在这。我去转转就回来。”  
对方和自己心有灵犀，眨了下眼表示没问题。  
那动作看上去仿佛是个wink，轻巧不说，还轻而易举地，挠得人心里也痒起来。  
余休一下放缓了呼吸，无意识地舔了舔下嘴唇，在脑子不自觉地勾勒出各种画面之前，转身果断地离开。

【五】

余休穿着雨衣，戴好兜帽，尽量避开路面，试着走在各种墙根下，阴影中。说实话，他也不知道这样能做到什么，但就是下意识地觉得，会有什么发现。走过几条没人的小路，他静下心来，重新审视副本中的事情。  
耿一铭一直在忙碌，做了很多，错过了另一些。这个食死徒就是被错过的一块拼图。现在他们找到了这块拼图，只要把它摆到合适的位置，就可以解开一部分谜题。把食死徒吓坏的那张嘴，有很大可能就是异兽。老戴应当是见到了异兽吃人的现场版。所以现在的问题是：第一，那两个人的遗体在哪，能不能确定凶手是异兽；第二，也是终极谜题，它在哪？  
余休将视线投向街面上的NPC。他们相互碰面的时候也会打招呼，聊上几句什么，仿佛提前设定好的程序。不知道是雨衣的隐身效果触发了还是自己的站位太隐蔽，NPC们一直没有注意到自己。然後，余休见到了一个熟人。  
陈留恩。  
这位老师从街尽头走来，和遇到的那些NPC说话。余休距他有些远，根本听不到他说了些什么。然而他的表情，似乎很是焦虑。把这条路上所有的NPC都聊了一遍，陈留恩又步履匆匆地离开了。自始至终，他都没有发现，站在屋檐下，被半棵树挡住的余休。  
余休没有出声，也没有走出去，默然看完了全程。那位老师走後，他露出一副若有所思的神情。

就在他刚想跳出去对NPC做测试的时候，一个意料之外的人出现了。是他们未曾来得及访问的另一块拼图碎片——那个在网上发了帖子，最终却没能逃过一劫的年轻人。他见过这人的照片，一眼就认出来了。  
年轻人是路过的，此刻在路中央停下脚步，见了鬼一样地盯着他。  
“吓死我了，还以为你是那个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙呢，结果竟然不是……新来的？”对方主动搭话了。  
余休问道：“我站在这里很显眼？”  
年轻人的表情顿时更像见了鬼。“现在太阳这么好，你身边那棵树细得像竹竿，你还穿了一个从头黑到脚的雨衣，这要看不见，得有多瞎？”他的心情不佳，说起话来也带着三分火药味。  
当然，话是有些夸张了，至少余休挑来遮身的这棵树不是什么竹竿。不过从对方的描述看来，自己想要躲起来的做法应该是不大成功的。  
所以……这就非常微妙了。  
陈老师当真没看见自己？他到底在问什么特别紧急的事情，以至于会错过自己这样一身奇葩的打扮？

“可以谈谈吗？”余休对年轻人说，“先後两次到这个地方，你有没有什么不同寻常的发现，或者前後矛盾的地方？”  
对方一愣。“你知道我进来过？”  
“我看过你的帖子。”  
那人顿时两眼发光。“哦YES！快告诉我！我现在是不是火了？！”  
这脑回路怕是比自己的食死徒COS还要奇葩。余休忍不住用关爱的眼神看着他。“……这里的不少失踪人士都很出名的，你应该是领军人物，个中翘楚。”  
年轻人满脸喜气，一点也不在意他的语气，反正出了名就非常满意。假以时日等自己出去，凭借这段离奇的经历，没准就能变身新一代网红，分分钟走上人生的巅峰。为此，他也的确做了许多准备，比如壮着胆子去探索这个莫名其妙的环境，以及，和那些根本不是人，也不知道是什么的鬼东西谈话。说句实话，吓得快要脑死亡了。  
在他做这些事情的同时，可能再也出不去的念头也始终在折磨着他，让他动不动就暴躁易怒，连温柔可亲的陈老师也没办法开解。  
“你有没有能说的？”如果没有，也不必在这人身上浪费时间；但如果只是不配合，恐怕就要采取点非常手段了。  
年轻人直着眼睛梗着脖子，一副油盐不进的样子仿佛一只变成球的河豚。“你问这个干嘛？”  
余休面无表情，决定再给他最後一个机会。他说：“找线索，还有回去的路。”  
下一秒，那河豚忽然就把肚子里的水都吐了，整个鱼都绵软下来。反正回去的路，自己是找不到了，只有借助别人的力量才有可能出去。那干嘛不配合呢。年轻人小心翼翼地看了眼四周，低声问道：“你真的能带我回去？那，咱们就在这里说吗？”  
显然，这个机会，他抓住了。  
接下来，自然要换个隐蔽的地方才能好好地探讨。

“先等等。”余休把他晾在一边，自己去找NPC，试图从对方那里套出刚才陈留恩问他们的话。  
接下来发生的事情，余休心里有一部分不想接受，另一部分却又仿佛早有预料——NPC对自己视而不见，甚至走路都会撞到自己身上。余休折回来，把雨衣交给年轻人拿着，再上前问话。这下子，NPC倒是和他热情地打起了招呼，但对余休提出的问题，他们都当没听见，听不懂，转移话题之生硬，绝对是游戏中NPC的典型风范。  
余休心下了然，黑雨衣就是隐形衣。而陈留恩，恐怕是有点问题的……  
他带着年轻人洗劫了另一家小商铺，翻出来一件同款黑雨衣，让对方穿好了在NPC面前逛了两圈，确认这件雨衣也很管用，这才返回食死徒的露天据点。  
耿一铭正在和老戴聊他的女儿，忽然见余休带回来个新人，一时间竟然有点恍惚。这是出去壮大组织了吗？！再一看，这是那个发帖人，他们下一个想要认真聊聊的对象。自己之前见过他，也正是从他的嘴里打听到戴哥的行踪，但当时自己忙着去调查副本边界，就没有细聊。  
食死徒已经被美食和对女儿的记忆治愈，彻底冷静下来了。他收拾出一小块空地，铺上个新床单让大家坐下。不得不说，四个人大白天的穿着黑雨衣在地上坐成一圈，看上去更像是食死徒的集会了。幸亏是在副本里，这要是在外面，分分钟就会被请进局子里喝茶。  
一坐下，余休就直截了当地说：“我怀疑陈留恩有问题。”  
耿一铭在一瞬间露出了愕然的神色。不过他马上压下了自己的表情，开始认真反思。比起一个刚认识没几天的陌生人，就算再觉得这人值得信任，显然还是更相信自己的老搭档。  
在此之前，那个老师的所作所为，都非常符合自己的三观，识大体，有担当。但疑人偷斧的故事告诉我们，一旦有所怀疑，那么很多想法，就会变得截然不同了。  
他微微皱起眉头。  
所以，陈留恩摆在自己面前的，会不会正是“他想要展示给自己看”的那一面？

余休压低声音，把刚才自己见到的事情说了一遍，最关键的点在于陈老师表现出的明显异常。  
“我已经试过了，雨衣就是隐形衣，很管用。”  
“当然管用！”老戴神情激昂，样子看上去又有几分偏执的样子，“如果不管用，我根本活不到现在。”  
耿一铭顺着毛捋，夸了他两句。  
刚加入的年轻人不知道这个神经兮兮的家伙遇到过什么危险的事情，但在这一瞬间，他千真万确地感受到了脊背在发冷。兴许……自己已经触到了，这地方最危险的，真相的边界。  
余休忽然想起自己曾经疑惑过的事情，就提了出来：“我不明白的是，他为什么会信任你？他又为什么会信任我？你向他说过咱俩的身份吗？”  
食死徒和发帖人顿时脸上都写满了“你俩什么身份”。  
耿一铭摇摇头，沉默片刻，才轻声下了结论：“你怀疑，他已经不是玩家了，更有可能……他就是BOSS。”  
余休迎着他的视线，目光深邃，不置可否。

天气不冷，年轻人却生生打了个哆嗦。“你们在说什么阿，别别别吓唬我阿……”  
“来来，别紧张，我们随便聊一聊。”余休招呼大家放松点，“首先，大家还是做个自我介绍吧。”  
食死徒姓戴，他又说了一遍，他叫戴恒林。  
年轻人叫程昱兴，兴许是相信了耿一铭和余休有“别的身份”，倒是不再那么暴躁，年龄又相近，就和耿一铭毫不见外地聊了起来。  
说到进入副本的门钥匙，耿一铭问他：“你是怎么和二月三十挂钩的？”  
“手滑。”程昱兴唉声叹气，“我在网上接了个单子，给小学生写篇作文，你懂的，就随便挣几个零花钱。写的时候手滑加脑抽，写了个二月三十。发出去了才发现日子写错了，错就错吧，反正小学生嘛，谁没个智障的时候。”  
耿一铭忽然觉得有什么东西在脑海中一闪而过，却没有抓住。他微微走了一下神。  
余休注视着他，那种好像有了线索又似乎差了一丁点没有抓住的表情并不陌生。会是什么呢？电光石火间，他一个激灵。这种感觉，自己也曾体会过，就在陈留恩在酒吧里聊天的那个时候。  
他在一刹那，找到了关键所在。  
“让你接单子写作文的那个小学生，是这附近的人吗？”  
耿一铭眼神一亮，顿时也明白自己错过的是什么了。此刻他看余休仿佛是在看一个英雄。自己没能想起来的，他说话间就能补上，这样的搭档实在是太给力了！  
程昱兴想也不想，说道：“当然是阿。”  
耿一铭浑身一冷。  
按照副本规则，这个答案意味着……写作文的，抄作文的，和判作文的，都应当进了这个副本。但不妙的是，在这里也算待了许多天，他确信自己除了仿佛活成老鼠的戴哥，其他的玩家都见过。  
在这里的所有人中，根本就没有，小学生。  
余休替他问了下一个问题。“那个小学生，在这里吗？”  
程昱兴很是茫然。“我不知道阿？”  
戴哥的脸色却在这一刻，刷地变成一片惨白。他瞪大眼睛看着年轻人。“我知道。”他魂不守舍，声音沙哑，颤抖得像是秋风中的叶子，“他死了……就是那个小学生。我听到，他最後一句话喊的是——‘老师’！”


	6. 《二月三十》【六至十】

【六】

老师。  
陈留恩。  
一片死寂。  
余休和耿一铭面无表情，戴恒林浑身颤抖，程昱兴目瞪口呆。  
过了许久，程昱兴才找回自己的声音：“你你你们之前说，陈老师是BOSS，就是这个意思？他、他是凶手？”他忽然想起来，看向余休，“你之前就在盯他是不是，就我看见你的时候？”余休询问NPC并没有避开他，程昱兴知道他在追查刚刚路过的陈老师在问些什么。  
“严格来讲，也不一定。虽然有几分怀疑，但在确定之前，最好不要随便冤枉人。”面对紧张的两个普通人，余休反而微笑起来，“你们两个不用担心，穿好雨衣留在这里暂时是安全的，我会和一铭出去查证。不过在我们走之前，老戴你能不能告诉我们，事情是在哪里发生的？我们也好去查。”他直视着戴恒林的眼睛，说话的语气甚至带上了几分隐隐的劝诱，“这对于咱们能不能早点回去，真的很重要阿。”  
耿一铭和他心意相通，立刻接茬说下去。“对阿戴哥，”他那充满期待的亮闪闪的眼神也让对方不忍拒绝，“早一天回去，你就能早一天见到你女儿了！你难道还要在这里耽搁下去吗？你一天不回去，她就一天担惊受怕阿！”  
耿一铭和戴恒林畅所欲言地聊了半个下午，现在对方已经相当信任他了。此刻他一句接一句地砸下来，终于起了作用。  
戴恒林没有再像之前那样，一回忆就失控，而是深深吸了几口气，忐忑不安地开了口。  
“是……是小公园。”  
说完这四个字，他就紧张得不住看向四周，仿佛自己说了什么罪该万死的话，身体也无法控制地抖起来。耿一铭连忙放缓了语气安慰他，反复肯定这个消息对于自己和余休是多么重要多么有用，哄了半天才让戴恒林重新安定下来。  
线索到手事不宜迟，余休和耿一铭安排两个玩家去自己那艘船上等着，他们则马上动身，去查那处“小公园”。

距离酒吧所在的那条路不远，就是副本里唯一的街心公园。想想这个位置，耿一铭心下了然。难怪戴恒林从不去酒吧，只要靠近这地方，他可能就会害怕到快要窒息了。  
眼下，小公园里没有NPC也没有玩家，几十平米大小的地方空荡荡的。几小块不规则的绿地，细碎的石子路在周边蜿蜒，三四条长椅静立在路边。两人穿着黑雨衣站在公园里，怎么看这都是个平平无奇的地方。  
“你查过这里吗？”余休问道。  
耿一铭的表情有点不甘，但下一秒，他老实地点头。“查过，以我的能耐，没看出有什么问题。嘛，你也知道，我就只会那么两招。”他随手点了根烟，抬肘搭上余休的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地扭过头说，“这不是，有你来了吗？全靠你了阿，老余。”  
耳畔传来温热的气息。余休侧头看了一眼，突然间伸手一抄，顿时两人面对面贴在了一起。余休攥住他夹着烟的手挪开，接着低头，毫不客气地在那微微上挑着，无意中诱惑了自己的唇角上舔了舔。  
那热度一触即分，即使快如闪电，也依然留下了温润的触感。耿一铭一脸懵逼。  
严格来讲这甚至不是一个亲吻，但也差不了太多了。都是能让人心跳加速，血行上涌的东西。

余休勾起唇角，心情很好。他放开耿一铭，向前走了两步，脚尖在地面轻轻一踏。一道蓬勃的力量以他为中心，迅速向四周扩散，一眨眼的时间就消失在两人视线中。这招他在幽蓝之眼用过不少次，每一次都找不到异兽的踪迹，这一次……  
好吧，这次也是一样。  
余休对这个结果毫不意外。如果不是对方的隐匿段数太高超，在现实世界他就能揪出来了，何必进副本呢。  
耿一铭同样不急，自己的搭档又不是只会这一招。  
余休抬了抬手，从那轻晃的指尖溢出来一丝奶白色的雾气，很快消散在空中。几个呼吸间，空气仿佛变得沉重、凝滞，光线黯下来，海风也停了，四周景色像是起了一层轻雾，迷蒙不已。悄无声息地，某些东西开始浮现在这安静的公园中。  
一个半透明的，像影子又像是幽灵的什么东西，出现在不远处的一条长椅上。他的身影淡淡的，看上去就要散了，却仍能看出，是个半大的孩子。  
不是魂魄，他只是  
——“过去”。

耿一铭定睛看着那个孩子，面色肃然，再不见刚刚嬉笑的模样。过了几秒，他将嘴里的烟一口吹过去，白色的烟气让那影子凝实了些。他闭了闭眼睛，再次深吸一口烟，这一次，他原地转了个身，将烟气向四周整整吹开一圈。白色的烟气附着在虚空中的某些轮廓上，让它们凝实一些，清晰一些。  
余休的力量揭开了这片土地上发生的过往。而那些显现得不够清楚的，有耿一铭的手段相助，便在这片雾霭中掀开了朦胧层叠的纱幕。  
耿一铭看着那个小学生，余休则开始观察其他的方向。最终，他的视线落在公园角落的一棵树上。树梢上有一处巨大的阴影。它黑暗，庞大，可又不是那么清晰，更像是某种虚无，根本没有实体，只是对比之下，周围的雾气看上去稀薄了一点点。如果不是刻意细致地搜寻，这样的细节一定会忽略掉。  
余休把它指了出来。“认识吗？”  
耿一铭摇头。显然，这家伙是什么，有什么弱点，该怎么对付，暂时是没有头绪了。  
余休将它的轮廓仔细查看了一遍，找到一条细到难以察觉的黑线，虚虚指向那个小学生。向前走了几步，他抬手在面前比划了一下。  
耿一铭心领神会，向他指的位置喷了一口烟。这下，被忽略的地方现出了一个淡淡的人形。  
面带微笑的，陈留恩。  
他就如同一个尽职尽责，亲切和善的好老师那样，向自己的学生伸出了一只手。  
陈留恩就是副本里的异兽，或者……他是异兽的一部分，就好比安康鱼身上的那只饵。看着眼前几乎是石锤的画面，耿一铭沉默了片刻，低声问道：“你说，陈留恩还是陈留恩的可能性，有多大？”  
余休没有说话，然而两人都知道，怕是……没什么希望了。  
人类——尤其是普通人类——和异兽是没办法“兼容”的。这在全联盟有史以来的所有案例中都是至高无上的真理，不存在任何特例。

为了避免过失杀“人”，他们还是决定去探一下那位老师。如果在言辞之中，作为人类的陈留恩还有哪怕一线希望存在，他们都会优先考虑抓捕。如果不行，就没什么好说的了，直接动手杀掉吧。  
捕获和杀戮，都是作为猎人而言，必须擅长的工作。  
万幸的是，在这个副本里，他们身为猎人的本事都还留着，不至于变成了普通人，不然才是真正的麻烦。  
想起温柔可亲的陈老师，自己甚至一度觉得他比联盟里大多数心理咨询师要更加靠谱，真的很想让他去联盟应聘做个兼职……耿一铭想起那种心情，忍不住叹了口气，看着余休，欲言又止。  
能让这家伙说不出来话，可真是不容易。想想即将去做的事情，余休挑起眉毛，在对方肩上按了一把。  
“能留一定留，我保证。”  
耿一铭默默松了口气。虽然希望渺茫，但至少余休做出了保证。听到这样的话，好像心里的一块大石头就突然被放下了。  
“玩家的魂魄被吃掉了，那他们尸体呢？”耿一铭提出了新的问题。  
“真溯之眼只能看到一瞬间，之後的事情就不知道了。你在这里这么多天，也没察觉到有什么尸体引发的问题。所以，有很大的可能，尸体已经不在了。”  
两人沿着这条石子路离开了小公园。这一次，耿一铭把自己和余休的黑雨衣放在酒吧外面的草丛里藏好，这才走进去。

陈老师正坐在吧台前面和老板说着什么，见耿一铭和余休进来，非常热情地招呼两人一起坐。  
“怎么样，查到什么了吗？”陈留恩微笑着问他们。  
在动手之前，还有件很重要的事要提前安排好。如果另外两个玩家在场，需要把他们带出去，让他俩穿上黑雨衣暂时当个食死徒。最好能和老戴他们在一起，不管是保护起来还是逃跑，四个人一起总比左一个右一个的来得方便。  
耿一铭一进门就看到另外两个玩家都在，动作有些迟钝地喝着酒。他看了两眼，说道：“我去和他们聊聊。”  
余休从老板手里接过一罐啤酒，喝了一口，说：“是有一点发现。不过陈老师能不能先和我说说，之前消失的那两个人，都是什么样的人？”  
“怎么突然想起那两个人了？一个是不认识的年轻人，没说过几句话就不见了。另一个，”陈留恩露出回忆的神情，十分苦涩，“是我曾经的学生。”  
余休漫不经心地侧了下头，他的余光看到耿一铭已经说动了那两个玩家，三个人一起向外走去。  
“消失了是什么意思？你怎么知道是消失了？怎么就不会觉得他们是回去了呢？”  
陈留恩一口喝光瓶子里剩下的酒。“不会。那是我，我亲眼看到的。”他的眼神有些迷蒙，看着余休，又仿佛是透过他，在看着别的什么人，像是醉了，又像是还清醒着，“我的学生，杨宇凌，他在我面前倒下，眼睛睁得大大的。他整个人都在发光，就在我眼前，像是一群散了的萤火虫回到树林……散了的星星，回到宇宙。所有的光都消失了，他也……消失了。”  
说完这几句话，也许是心里面某根始终紧绷的弦突然松了，陈留恩毫无征兆地倒在了吧台上，不知是醉，还是睡了过去。  
在他的前方，酒吧老板NPC毫不在意，低着头，默默擦着手中的酒杯。  
余休捏着啤酒罐，微微眯起眼睛。  
就算是个饵，也依然有抢回来的可能吧，毕竟看上去……也并不是，希望全无阿。

【七】

耿一铭让两个玩家穿起自己和余休的黑雨衣，去船上找戴恒林和程昱兴汇合。他远远地目送他们上了船，这才返回。回到酒吧的时候，屋子里的气氛着实有些怪异。陈留恩趴下了，余休在独自喝着酒，NPC们各玩各的，连个关爱的眼神都不分给他们。  
这是唱的哪一出？  
余休迅速接收到耿一铭那个“你对他动手了吗”的眼神，立刻摇头，喝了最後一口，站起身来。  
“来，搭把手，咱们带老师回去休息。”  
于是耿一铭一头雾水地和余休一起，把陈留恩架到了……那个小公园的长椅上。他仔细一看，陈留恩这样子，明摆着是醉了。  
“这什么情况？你把他灌醉了是要干嘛？”  
耿一铭这句话乍一听来宛若拈酸吃醋的范本，余休一愣，忽地轻佻笑起来。“我不想干嘛，我只想干你阿。”  
“阿阿阿阿阿阿谁问你这个了快点闭上嘴！”耿一铭一个头八个大，幸好陈老师喝醉了不知道这货在光天化日地调戏自己，要是被听到，自己必定要找个地缝钻进去，“你不是在套他的话吗？怎么就倒下了！我是离开了十分钟而不是十集对吧？！你套出什么了？他到底说了些啥？还是个人不是？我想救他，到底有没有戏？！”  
“有戏，”余休收起了之前的轻浮，认真起来，“我觉得，没准咱们真能从异兽手里把他抢回来。”  
耿一铭眼睛一亮。“那，现在动手吗？”  
“现在，所有玩家都去船上了吧？”得到肯定的答复後，余休活动了一下手腕，“正所谓拣日不如撞日，就现在吧。”

“先把他弄醒。”余休说着从兜里摸出个小药瓶，倒出一片药塞进陈留恩嘴里。  
“唔……咳咳！”药效立竿见影，陈留恩马上就醒了。嘴里的味道太可怕了，就是死人大概也能立刻醒转，他痛苦地挣扎几下，直接从长椅掉到了地上。他的反应太激烈，动作太快，耿一铭和余休都没来得及摁住他。  
“这是……什么东、西……”  
尴尬了一秒，耿一铭连忙扶着陈留恩的肩膀让他重新坐回来。  
“咳咳，那个不重要，重要的是现在你醒了。”耿一铭半蹲在长椅前，真诚坦然地看向陈留恩的眼睛，“陈老师，你相信我们两个吗？”  
似乎察觉到了什么，陈留恩一边捂着嘴努力不让自己吐出来，一边勉力抬眼看这两个似乎非同一般的人。他做了好半天深呼吸，才虚弱地开口：“你们，是不是有什么办法，可以回去？”  
耿一铭看了看余休，在自己的搭档眼中看到了那惯有的自信和肯定，洒脱一笑。  
“确实，有希望。虽然会有困难，但是如果什么都不做，那连万分之一的机会都不会有。陈老师，不瞒你说，你是一个非常关键的人物，”耿一铭注视着陈留恩，满眼的热情与坚定，也传递给被他注视的人，“我们的未来，就交到你的手上了。接下来拜托您，无论看到什么，或者感受到什么，一定要撑住，千万不能晕过去。”  
说完，耿一铭从自己口袋里掏出一板白色的，奶片一样的东西，抠出一片来让陈留恩含在嘴里，叮嘱他撑不下去的时候就嚼碎。这是联盟专门给猎人们配备的，可在短时间内延续生命力的药——它吃起来也很像奶片——当然了，普通人吃的话没有任何问题，效果可能还会更好一点。  
将异兽和陈老师的联系断开，恐怕会和生生抽取魂魄一样，疼痛难忍。只有让他保持绝对清醒，才有可能保留住他作为人类的神志，让他和异兽彻底一刀两断。  
陈留恩将奶片压在舌底，浓醇的奶香味让他的心神安定了些。他郑重地点头，表示准备好了。  
余休缓缓向前走了几步，站在小公园的中央，正对着先前显现出异兽身影的那棵树。  
“开始。”

优秀的猎人右手虚握，一股雾气从他掌心出现，包裹住他的手，接着不断变长，最後幻化成一把温润如玉的白色长剑。余休右手攥着它，左手抬起，屈指在那羊脂白的剑刃上猛地一弹。  
“铮——”  
明明听不见，却又仿佛能够切身体会到，那无比清越，响彻灵魂的一声剑音，骤然间在耳畔迸开。余休抬起眼睛，锐利的视线投向面对那棵高大的树木。剑音如佛寺晨钟，震撼天地，又如千万钢针，直直刺向树梢之上的虚空。  
这是一种明目张胆的嚣张，是力量悍勇的炫耀，是对于异兽而言，一刻也无法容忍的挑衅。  
就如同在游戏里，AOE始终比不了单体伤害那么高，在不能确定大致方位的情况下，余休不可能随意铺开使用自己的力量，把BOSS从整个副本里揪出来。万幸的是，之前这里出现了陈老师和异兽同时出现的场景，余休得以估算出异兽活动的大致范围。此刻他毫无保留，力量倾泻而出。  
男人高大挺拔恍若山崖绝壁的苍松，健壮的身躯含着爆发性的力量，泛着白光的剑尖在他手中倾斜向下，他身上的强大剑意陡然攀升。恍惚之间，明明是晴朗无云的好天气，肆意倾轧的剑意却如暴雨瓢泼，狠狠冲向树梢，一小部分在不经意间散开，便能让人感受到风雨加身的痛意。  
只是个先期挑衅，还未到正式交手的时候，余休就掀起了惊天动地的力量。  
耿一铭凝视着他的背影。  
一直以来，自己在这个人身上倾注了无数目光，在根本没来得及察觉到的时候，就已经发生了。直至此刻，他才恍然意识到，这就像本能，自己的眼睛根本无法从那个身影上挪开。  
突然间，余休侧了下头，眼尾微微一扫。他的唇角难以觉察地扬起一个轻忽的笑。五感灵敏的猎人确然感受到了热烈得不容忽视的视线，就来自于自己心心念念的那个人。  
不逃避，也没什么心虚，耿一铭直视着余休，直视着他唇角的微笑。  
心脏在剧烈，且骄傲地跳动。

一丝烟气散在空中，渐渐地，四周蒙上了一层雾气，看上去十分朦胧。  
耿一铭站在陈留恩身前，带着一种漫不经心的笑容，夹着根烟吞云吐雾。作为余休的老搭档，他可不光是站在那里看戏。在自己烟气笼罩的范围内，能够最大程度扩大余休的影响力，同时压制对手的力量。  
在他们两个的组合中，余休是强大的dps，耿一铭则是个出色的辅助。他们两人一起行动，“联盟最优秀组合之一”的名号当之无愧。  
本来就霸道锋锐的剑意，得到了耿一铭的辅助加成，更是如虎添翼，变得愈加强势，那有如实质般的磅礴重重压下，前方的树木甚至以肉眼可见的角度，鞠躬一般，缓缓垂下枝条。  
隐隐察觉到了什么，陈留恩猛地睁大眼睛盯着树梢的方向。  
就在这个瞬间，一声痛苦的尖叫倏然响起！陈老师浑身一抖。那声音近在咫尺，如同紧贴着他的心脏，撕心裂肺的感觉似乎生出触角，死死扎进他的血肉中央，心脏深处！  
陈留恩一下子陷入窒息，别说是咬碎嘴里的奶片了，现在就连最简单的呼吸的动作，他都做不到。在前方，那棵树的树梢上，一个极为可怕的东西出现了。尽管透过模糊的视线，无法看见那东西的实体，他却能无比真切地感受到对方那庞大的身躯是如何挤开淡淡的烟气，而面对着它，自己又是如何，只剩下满心的渺小如尘埃与来自灵魂深处的恐惧。  
是它在尖叫。

耿一铭的表情严肃。他抖了抖手中的烟卷，更多的白色气体冒出来，安安静静地盘桓在陈留恩的身边。  
陈老师立刻发现，自己能呼吸了，而且似乎还可以再坚持坚持，不用急着吞掉那枚救命的奶片。他察觉到这两个应该不是普通人，却没想到，他们比自己想象的要更加厉害。  
他克服了自己的恐惧，在仿佛擂鼓的心跳中，抬起头去看那个，不知道是什么的东西。  
从那附近烟气的颜色变化可以看出它的大致轮廓，像树一样高大，可能长着刺，还有触手一样的身体，在空气里挪动。这时他忽然发现，有一道细细的黑线，突兀地横在空气中，一头连着那个怪物，另一头，竟然没入了自己的胸口！  
只这一眼，他就感到自己脑袋里轰的一声炸开了！  
这时，余休动了。扬起手的瞬间，他周身带起一阵暴烈的风，剑在他手中划过一道玄妙的弧线，流星般重重斩向身侧！  
金铁交击的声音立时响起。  
他斩在了那道细细的黑线上。  
那道连接着怪物与陈留恩的黑线，在余休的全力斩击下，断了一大半，此刻只剩下看似无比脆弱的一丝相连。这算是从最大程度上减弱它对陈老师的牵制。在它自我修复之前，现在是最好的机会！余休伸手揪住它，猛地发力，竟然就这样，将它从陈留恩的胸口生生拔了出去！

这一次是真正的，撕心裂肺的疼痛，像是灵魂被抽走撕成了无数碎片，每一片都充满了无法容忍的疼痛，陈留恩顿时惨叫起来。他无比强烈地感到，自己下一秒就要死了。  
“快！咬碎！”耿一铭抢到他身边，半强迫地制住他的嘴，让他把那片救命的奶片咬碎了吞下去。  
一股浓郁的清香从奶片碎掉的地方散开，唇齿间一片暖意，迅速在他身上转了一整圈，疼痛顿时大幅减轻，疼到空白的脑子也重新开始了运作。陈留恩从濒死的状态恢复，这才觉得自己差不多就是死了一遍。他浑身都是冷汗，大口喘着气，将近虚脱。  
“陈老师，你还好吗？”耿一铭的声音始终沉稳，听到的时候有种令人安心的力量。  
“我，我没事。”陈留恩急促喘着气，摊在长椅上发抖，他的视线忍不住挪向空中。  
耿一铭向他吹了口烟，确定这片烟气的范围内，再也没有属于异兽的残留物了，这才抛下他，向前走去。  
拔出那道黑线後，余休没给对手一丁点喘息的时间。他带着剑，宛若带着一道耀眼的流光冲向树梢，冲向那个巨大的怪物，冲向他的战场。  
耿一铭的视线，凝着在他身上。香烟在他指间安静地燃烧，他的战线，始终在余休身後不远处。  
当他们二人联手的那刻，就是属于猎人与猎物的，真正的战斗。

【八】

异兽藏身于烟气之中，只能通过周围空气流动时的颜色变化才能隐约察觉到它的动作。突然间受到挑衅外加实质性的攻击，它显然愤怒不已，发动了BOSS的某种大招。透过淡白的烟气可以看到，四周的空间突然开始剧烈扭曲，看上去整个世界都在崩塌之中。  
如果余休和耿一铭离开这个小公园，纵然身体不会和空间一样扭曲，感观上的错乱也会让他们陷入危机。  
余休的船是从外面带进来的，所以不会像BOSS的造物那样，被它的意念随意扭曲。船上那四个人如果不作死，应该就是安全的。当然，如果他们执意作死，就不能怨别人有心无力鞭长莫及了。至于其他的，海水、酒吧、连片的房屋、充满绿意的街心公园，以及副本里的众多NPC，都不过是异兽放在自己後花园中的点缀。  
这是BOSS的副本，是它为所欲为的领域。  
不过两个猎人一点也不在乎。  
因为，在他们周身笼罩的这一层薄薄的烟气，是耿一铭的副本，是耿一铭为所欲为的领域。

余休停留在半空中，宛若修真小说中的那些剑修，他的剑发出清越欢快的鸣叫，随心而动，在空中不断变幻路线，角度刁钻地一次又一次破开异兽的表皮。看不见的血气却是实实在在的，一点不少，激得这把看似温润实则凶悍的玉白剑发出愈加澄澈明亮的光。  
余休能够感受到它蓬勃的战意，与自己一并，誓要将它斩杀。  
噬人性命，罪已至死。  
剑下刺破的不知道究竟是皮还是别的什么，从烟气的反应来看，像是砍进了一整片浑浊混沌的气体，只能看着它们向两侧迅速散开，没什么实质上的触觉。  
然而效果是有的。异兽在尖利地惨叫。它开始拼命挣扎，几条触手样的巨大肢体拔地而起，徒劳地挥动着，始终无法突破层层剑意织就的屏障。在香烟的气息中，它被削弱，渐渐变得迟缓无力，而就在这层屏障外，是那个持剑的男人如影随形的冰冷的杀意。  
它不甘心。

耿一铭用一个轻松的跳跃到了半空，一个很靠近余休的位置，在他指尖夹着的香烟燃烧泰半。  
“削弱它的力量，引出它的能力。”他眯起眼睛，仔细捕捉着烟气中流动的轨迹，推测着异兽背後的动作，“老余，小心点，这家伙可是会吸走魂魄的。”他咂了一下嘴，“吸走魂魄什么的，又不是美女，真是一点美感都没有。”  
“你难道还有什么期待吗？”  
“哇上次秦宇岚他们在腾冲抓的那只‘美女蛇’，才是厉害。”耿一铭一脸的向往，“和鲁迅写的简直一毛一样阿，而且真的很美。我偷偷看过他们的报告，有照片！唉，就算要被吸走魂魄神马的，至少也得是那种级别才不亏，真的。这个嘛，”他嫌弃地看着前面陷入疯狂的那个东西，“还是算了。”  
余休抽空瞟了他一眼。“别逗了。能吸走你魂魄的除了我，谁也不行。”  
耿一铭乍一听这话就觉得不是很妙。他条件反射般地回想起余休二话不说直截了当的那个吻。被吻到缺氧的感觉……行吧，那大概就是“吸走魂魄”的字面意思了。  
偷偷看了眼地上的陈老师，这个距离，在下面应该听不见的吧。  
耿一铭抿了下自己的嘴唇，有点心虚又莫名有点想夸一夸老余，犹豫了两秒，他用只有对方能听见的声音说道：“好好好……你也很好，我不亏。”  
余休微微勾起唇角。

只要猎物没有灰飞烟灭，就绝不能掉以轻心。即使嘴上说着旁的话，余休也从未放松过警惕。耿一铭时不时出手巩固这个空间中淡薄的烟气，香烟渐渐燃到头，那些白色的烟气始终稳定地维系着小公园的安稳。不管外面的世界多么扭曲离奇，他们站在烟气覆盖的地方，一切如常。  
在两人看不见的地方，一道漆黑的线，细如蛛丝，正悄悄地在地下潜行。它无声地穿过土壤与砖石的缝隙，如蛇如蚓，慢慢接近自己的猎物。  
“嘶——”脚底忽然一痛，陈留恩一个趔趄，向旁边跌开两步。  
耿一铭不用回头就能察觉到陈老师的动静。他微微挑起唇角，脸上的表情在这一刻写着“等你很久了”。  
怎么可能真的把一个普通人扔在背後不管不顾阿？现在在那个人的周身，都是耿一铭刻意照顾的一层细不可查的烟气，不过他的鞋底几乎紧贴地面，确实是防备最为薄弱的地方。  
“站到椅子上去，陈老师。”余休头也不回地吩咐一句。在他平静注视的前方，光线流离的剑势陡然间紧迫几分，带起的风声也愈加狠戾。  
陈留恩连忙照做。被困在这鬼地方多日，还能主动负责开导别人，足以证明陈老师心理素质的强大过人之处。白烟背後难以看清的怪物，违反物理定律飞在空中的人类和发光的剑，还有外边那些扭曲的空间，也不过让他惶然片刻，很快就重新恢复了镇定。  
保持理智冷静，也是他此刻唯一能够做到的事。  
毕竟，想要回去，所有的希望都寄托在前面那两个男人的身上，即使自己不能跟着一起战斗，也绝不想成为什么帮倒忙的存在。

异兽和飞剑纠缠了许久，似乎才意识到，自己真正的敌人不是那把飞来飞去的剑，而是面前这两个食物。转瞬之间，几道烈风就向两人袭来。  
猎人们身手利落，看不见也能遁着风声，避开了它的袭击。  
“阿！看不见也太麻烦了，我给它染个色吧？”耿一铭几个闪身，又点上一根烟。  
余休跳到另一侧，这时他伸手召回了空中的剑，丢下一句“你看着办”就持剑冲了上去。亲手握剑和隔空操纵它，是截然不同的两种力量。他要给耿一铭足够的时间去准备。白色的剑芒顿时暴涨，这一次绕着异兽不断出手的就是他这个食物了。果不其然，异兽的全部注意力都被余休吸引住了。  
耿一铭趁机离开了小公园。他用烟气给自己加了层防护，从扭曲得仿佛马赛克拼贴的街面上艰难地找到个小店，更为艰难地进门搜出两瓶钢笔水。感谢这小玩意的体积不大，以那家伙的能力，还做不到把每个拳头大的东西都扭成好几截。  
等他回来，战斗还没有结束。兴许是刚刚的一番兴风作浪惹恼了对手，难以看清实体的触手或者别的肢体类的什么东西正在疯狂地围追堵截和它作对的人类。离了自己的能力加持，烟气弱了些，异兽不像先前被压制得那么明显，它的速度和反应都在逐步提升。  
面对这尊庞然大物，余休仗着自己身形小巧动作敏捷，一边在小公园有限的范围内游走，一边在异兽身上留下处处伤口。他的动作迅速果断，总能险之又险地脱身。  
余休跑得有多技术，耿一铭心知肚明，但那不重要。他回来的第一眼就看见，余休的肩上见了红。  
异兽的血，是看不见的。  
是他受伤了。

耿一铭脸色一寒，气势汹汹地把墨水瓶向地上一摔。他指尖的香烟接连不断地冒出白色的气体，在瓶身破裂的刹那，层层包裹住那些蓝黑色的液体，将它们从地上提起来，不断延展，拉伸，在他面前铺开一张由钢笔水做的，淡蓝色的薄膜。  
“老余，这边来。”  
余休注意到他的出现，一听召唤，如飞鸟游鱼，从可能是三条也可能是四条什么肢体的缝隙间穿过来，闪到耿一铭的背後。  
耿一铭随手一推。  
“啪——”地一声，墨水如一张网，兜头盖脸地把扑来的异兽淋了半个面，在它身前留下了大片淡蓝色的痕迹。尽管钢笔水还会滴滴答答地流走或者干脆被甩干，但至少现在，他们能看清自己的对手了。  
发现耿一铭满脸不赞同地盯着自己肩膀的血迹，余休摇摇头。“小伤。”  
在战斗中听风辩器大杀四方那是属于武侠和玄幻小说的剧情，就算最优秀的猎人也只是善用自己的力量，很难精通此道。能撑到现在，多半是亏了余休反应足够敏锐。眼下终于能看清对手了，无疑是帮了大忙。  
对方的模样比想象中要更加庞大。一棵树的高度可能还不到它的三分之一。眼前这个巨大的家伙，本体仿佛是个螃蟹和章鱼的综合体。前方是类似螃蟹的部分，两只凸起的巨大眼球，生着坚硬的甲壳，好在没有巨大的螯，而不断发起袭击的，是从它後方伸出的四根灵活的触手。说像章鱼其实并不恰当，因为它们没有吸盘，只在末端长着一根长而坚硬的刺。  
“这货，你认识吗？”  
余休摇头。  
耿一铭眯起眼睛，注视着其中的某一根刺。显然余休就是被它划伤的。  
他的怒火在胸口烧起来，指间的烟气横冲直撞地冲向异兽的两只眼睛，一层又一层地堆积起来，短短几息就让那家伙眼前陷入一片云里雾里。  
“天道好轮回，”耿一铭凉凉地说，“你也尝尝看不见的滋味吧。老余，去卸了那几个鱿鱼须，今晚烤了吃。”  
余休觉得这个样子的搭档简直是又嚣张又可爱。同时，想到烤鱿鱼须什么的，自己竟然真的有点饿了。  
“希望它能好吃点。”他忍不住舔舔嘴唇。这次有了耿一铭的协助，余休手中的剑裹挟着风声，再不留情地冲向那些凌乱的触手。

【九】

陈留恩从未想过，自己有一天能亲眼看到神仙大战外星怪兽的场景，现在这堪比科幻大片的场景，竟然就这么无比自然地发生了。他站在长椅上，太震惊的心情过後就是彻底的麻木。  
行吧，反正他再也不当什么无神论者了。  
不得不说，那两个年轻人非常厉害。他们的动作不是一味地迅速，而是时快时慢，仿佛切合着某种非常玄妙的节奏，相互之间配合默契，应该是发挥出了一加一大于二的力量。在两人偶尔偏侧过来的面孔上，看不出丝毫畏惧，反而充满了跃跃欲试的战意，逼人的自信与英气。  
在不知不觉间倾轧而至的无边黑暗中，他们的存在，熠熠生光。  
骤然间，一道白光从异兽的背後闪过，足够三四人合抱的庞大触手，重重砸在小公园中央的空地上。  
余休身形一闪回到高空，神色漠然道：“一。”

这一刹那的余休，冷漠、高傲，似是某个神祇，在那波澜不惊的眼底，天下皆为蝼蚁。  
蝼蚁发出一声仿佛能够撕裂空间的嘶叫。它的触须被连根斩断，大概从它出生起就没有受过这么重的伤，一时间就连身形都不能再隐藏起来。它终于现身了。深红色的甲壳穿透浅淡的钢笔水的颜色显现出来，触手是深黯近黑的红，顶端那根尖刺是纯正的黑色，偶尔还会闪过一丝金属光泽。  
耿一铭瞥了一眼跌在脚下的触手，内心毫无波动，甚至还想备好烧烤架。  
作为猎人，在战斗中受伤是很常见的事情，都算工伤。他不会因为余休被这家伙所伤就生出什么报仇或者暴虐的心思，它将被制裁的命运已经定了。只是骤然间看到这么棒的食材，耿一铭有点手痒，仅此而已。  
如果没有毒，就算是异兽的肉，也是可以吃的，甚至联盟还曾出现过一个美味佳肴排行榜……像这种状如海鲜的异兽一向很受吹捧。这么一条巨大的鱿鱼须，别说是吃一顿烧烤了，就是叫上七八组人一起开个PARTY都没问题阿！  
一旦能看见对手，猎人们的优势就十分明显了。异兽体型虽大，却只能造成物理伤害，它的全部法术能力貌似就是构建起这个幻境。这下子再简单不过了，只要消灭它，这个幻境自然就会解除，他们也可以顺利回到现实世界。  
余休目的明确，干脆利落地，斩下它的另一条触手。  
“二。”

接二连三失去肢体的疼痛让异兽发了狂，眼前被白雾挡得严严实实，它便用尽气力，狠狠挥舞着余下的两条触手，试图从空气中揪出伤害自己的罪魁祸首。可它不知道的是，在耿一铭的能力加持下，自己的动作正变得越来越缓慢，而对方的搭档则一秒比一秒更加轻松。  
出自本能，它突然意识到了自己的危险境地。就在第三条触手即将被斩断的刹那，它竟快如闪电地将最後两条触手全部收起，藏进坚硬的壳内。  
余休：“……”别怂阿？  
这样龟缩的姿态，反而伤不到它了。那甲胄般的壳实在太过坚硬，自己就算倾尽全力也只能在它的外壳留下一道浅白的痕迹。  
很快，他们就知道，这货将心思放到什么地方了。  
小公园外的空间，扭曲的程度被迅速扩大了无数倍。先前那个空间错位的副本，还能让耿一铭勉强溜出去找瓶钢笔水，现在已经完全不可能了。目光所及之处全部变成精致细碎的马赛克拼贴画，怎么可能再踏出一步？！若要形容的话，此刻他们仿佛置身黑洞，耿一铭用自己的力量撑起来一个公园大小的结界，并且要努力维持下去，不能让它被黑洞那可怖的力量撕成碎片。  
耿一铭能清晰地感到，想要维系这个空间，自己要付出比之前高出数倍的精力。他被迫缩小支撑的空间，节省力量的同时，还要给余休留出足够大的地方。白色的烟气旋转着流向四面八方，宛若以他为中心，绽放出一个螺旋星系。  
他感到自己的力量在不断流逝。耿一铭默默在心中计算着要掌控的空间，要使用的力量，要坚持的时间，哪里要重点照顾哪里又可以稍微放放水。每一个细节，都至关重要，甚至可能与他们能不能活着回去息息相关。  
必须要撑下去，没有第二条路。

“能坚持多久？”余休察觉到了自己搭档的压力。  
耿一铭的指间又夹上了一根烟。这不是什么好兆头，他的每一根烟都是特制的，数量有限。想想烟盒里余下的量，耿一铭的脸色不是太好。  
“最多一刻钟。”  
两人对视一眼，都心知肚明，必须在这一刻钟内，了结一切。  
余休短暂思索几秒，再次提剑上前。剑光爆开成璀璨一团。他的对手依靠坚固的防御，对于他的攻击不理不睬。他用尽全力，接连不断地砍了三分钟。待到停手，那坚硬的壳上仍然只有一道白色的痕迹。  
在心底暗骂一句，余休有些焦躁。  
一刻钟是底限。  
自家搭档说出来的这个时间，必然是他能坚持的最後一秒  
——耗尽气力再也撑不下去，很可能会油尽灯枯，危及生命的那个“最後一秒”。  
绝不能拖到那一刻。  
余休死死盯着玉白剑下那仅仅泛白的伤痕。纵然每一剑都准确地砍在那道痕迹上，让它再深个一毫一厘，那又能怎样？自己根本就不知道，这异兽的壳究竟有多厚，需要再砍上多少剑才能真正破开它的防御。如果不能在一刻钟内结束，所有人都会死在异兽设下的副本里。  
必须要用更强烈、更有力的……办法。  
那就只有一个答案了。

余休瞥了一眼身後，那人的眉头微皱着，显然正在心底不断计算。  
作为一个专业的辅助，耿一铭非常精擅各种计算，怎样的环境需要怎样的布置才能达到最优效果，他心里都有明确的答案。现在他还要计算如何用最小的代价来实现。  
余休攥着剑的手紧了紧。耿一铭知道自己能做到什么程度，是基于自己历来在战斗中展现出的力量。但在此之前，自己从未在他面前，释放过那种力量。  
不能再迟疑了。  
肩膀的伤口没包扎，始终在流血。很好，省了自己再开一道口子了。余休反手将剑压在伤口上，顺势一划，白玉的剑身顿时染上一层血色。  
“余休！”耿一铭压着怒气的声音顿时响起。  
“没事的，相信我。”  
话音落地，余休并着食中两指，将剑身上的鲜血轻轻抹开，低声念诵起一串陌生的音节。  
这声音溶于骨血，刹那间呼应着自己的心跳，恍如一场新生。余休感到自己仍然是自己，可又似乎不再是自己，或者不止是自己，是在这具身体中多了些什么，非常微妙的不同。  
陌生而强大的力量如同在平静的深海中突然翻涌向上的浪潮，狂暴地席卷整个空间，一股有如鲜血般浓烈的气息四下弥漫，一眼望去这小小的公园似乎变作整片的尸山血海。当余休念完最後一个音节，他手中的剑已经彻底变成邪魅的黯红色。而持剑的人，眉目依旧，可当他轻轻挑起唇角一笑，竟然流露出一百分的邪气，好像凛然高贵的谪仙，一息入魔。  
耿一铭满眼愕然。  
我！去！这是什么展开？！  
不知道为什么，这个比反派Boss还Boss的余休，竟然牢牢吸引住自己的目光。他就像是棵剧毒的花，纵然致命，那惊人的艳丽依然会令自己心折。  
耿一铭的眼睛里只剩下了对方站在尸山血海中的身影，这画面太令人震惊，就连胸腔里的这颗心脏，都忍不住跳得更快了几分。

余休没有再回头。他很清楚自己的变化，眼下却没空解释。时间紧迫，他抬手挥下，黯红的剑刃划出一道铺天盖地的血色光芒，在碰到那副甲壳的瞬间，悄无声息地没了进去。  
接下来发生的事情，让耿一铭睁大了眼睛。  
没有任何声音，那始终无法突破的硬甲在他的注视中，缓缓分开，向两侧倒下。它被彻底切成了两半！只用了一剑！没有尖叫没有挣扎，甚至可能在异兽自己察觉到之前，它就已经死了！  
被切成两半的异兽一点也不血腥恐怖，更何况作为一个巨大的海鲜，看上去变成刺身才是它最恰当的结局。  
耿一铭瞠目结舌地看着异兽的尸身，一句话也说不出来。先前如论如何也无法突破的防御，骤然之间被一招秒杀，余休的实力究竟提高了多少？！武力值突破了计算的极限，他觉得自己的脑子是算不过来了。

在小公园的外围，异兽布下的幻境空间开始彻底崩塌。马赛克拼贴般的风景开始成片成片的变作灰色，再化为粉末从视线中消失。  
“开一条通道回船上，快！”余休跳下来搂住耿一铭的腰，随手一挥，一道红光缠住了陈老师的腰。後者差点当场尖叫，以为自己也要被切成两半了，不过他立刻发现这道红光只是条绳子，拽着自己向前冲去。  
耿一铭反应过来，抬手将大部分烟气收回到身边，在一堆马赛克中辨出方向，生生开辟出一条通道，直通余休的船。所幸，那条从现实世界带来的船只连同上面的人都还好端端的，没有受到空间崩塌的影响。  
当他们三个顺利返回船上，七位还活着的失踪人士终于集中到了一起。尤其是戴恒林和程昱兴，明显松了口气。  
耿一铭用烟气彻底笼罩住整艘船，对其他人说这样更安全些，人们脸上的惊惶总算是少了些许。他让陈留恩带着所有人进入船舱，找地方暂时安顿下来。接下来的事情，还得让专业人士出马。  
甲板上只留下耿一铭和余休两个人。  
余休很惬意地靠在船栏上，从头到脚都散发着一种魔教教主才有的邪魅和慵懒。“怎么样了？”  
“全部崩塌了。我们好像在一片虚无里。”耿一铭平静地注视着眼前白色的烟气。尽管无法透过它们看得更远，但那些烟气就是他的眼睛，他的手指，所以他知道，外面就是一片虚无，什么都没有。  
“来，赌一把。毕竟查了那么久，我一点也不信那地方没有古怪，”余休微微一笑，“我们去‘幽蓝之眼’。”

【十】

耿一铭和余休迅速达成一致，在一片虚无中，驾船前往印象之中那处“幽蓝之眼”的所在地。下方的海水已经消失了，也没有办法真的开船过去，耿一铭只好用烟气包裹住整艘船，缓缓移动。  
与方才战斗时的状态不同，这个空间不会被恶意破坏，维系起来就轻松多了。以耿一铭的能力，等闲撑个三五天也不在话下。他放松下来，也有时间重新打量旁边的人了。  
不得不说，身边站着一个魔教教主，比站着一个余休压力大多了。就算脸一样，也不像是同一个人，倒像是余休的一个什么双胞胎兄弟。耿一铭看他处理自己的伤口，忍了半天，实在忍不下去了，问道：“你现在到底是个什么状态？这算精分吗？”  
余休正在研究自己那把变了颜色的剑，闻言抬起头。“精分？难道和之前的我差别很大吗？”  
耿一铭：“……”讲真你的每一根头发丝都和以前不太一样呢。  
被那双沾染着邪气却满是笑意的眼睛注视着，仿佛有什么东西从心底骤然烧起来，耿一铭觉得自己浑身上下都不怎么对劲，精神有些亢奋，也可能是紧张，呼吸都在不知不觉间放缓了。  
“我只在小时候用过这个力量，我师父发现我的血脉可以激活血魔真言，让我试过，不过很快就叫停了。力量太大，那时的我掌控不了，而且三观还没建立起来，容易变成嗜血无情的大魔头。”余休的声音轻缓，魔教教主说出来的话仿佛带着天生的蛊惑，“你懂的，在小孩子眼中，有时候残忍只是等于好玩。”  
“那现在就没问题了吗？会不会还有什么不好的影响？”耿一铭还是有些担忧。  
“至少我现在没想靠这种力量征服世界，算是合格了吧？这个样子的话，大概还要持续一段时间，可能两三天？”余休忽然凑近耿一铭，在他耳边暧昧地吹了口气，“怎么，变成这样就不认我了吗？”  
“别闹……”耿一铭伸手捂住那只耳朵。  
气流带起的温度很是微妙，有点痒。  
耳朵和心里都是。

介于外面的副本已经消失了，没有任何参照物，两人只能根据感觉判断“幽蓝之眼”的位置。并没有想象中的那么不靠谱，毕竟他们两个这些日子以来在这附近探了无数遍，闭着眼睛都能找到。  
“到了。”耿一铭将船停在虚空中。他皱着眉，散出几缕烟气探索了一下四周，不出意料，仍是大片大片的虚无。  
余休问道：“没有异常？”  
耿一铭摇头。  
余休走上船首，向下望去。烟气包裹住船体，除了白茫茫什么都看不见。他转过身，叉着手臂靠在船栏上。“异兽被干掉了，我们却没能出去，反而被困在这个什么都没有的地方……这让我有了个新的想法。”  
耿一铭点了点头，他也有同样的感觉。  
余休说道：“这个空间似乎不是那家伙的，而是一直以来独立存在的。异兽只是凑巧发现了这地方，然後改造了它。我们需要重点关注的是另一件事，这个副本和咱们的世界，二者之间有个非常关键的相通点，或者说是，交界……”  
“二月三十。”耿一铭立刻接上了他的话。  
“对，这个奇怪的日子。它代表了什么暂且不提，非常特殊却是一定的。我们都和这个日子有联系所以能进来，你的漂流瓶写上了这个日子所以能出去。现在我们想要出去，必然还要靠这四个字阿。”  
“可问题在于，一旦我在字条上留下更多的内容，哪怕多一个字，那瓶子也送不出去。”  
余休忽然挑起唇角。这个笑容充满了强大的自信，在他不自觉便流露出几分邪意的面容上，更是显出惊人的魅力。“没关系，我们就用这四个字，再扔一次漂流瓶。我有个预感，只要漂流瓶破开空间回到现实世界，抓住那一刹那间的空间缝隙，我就可以把它扩大，带着整艘船出去。”

这个想法，十分可取。  
耿一铭眼睛一亮。  
自己的实力不足，根本就不可能做到，所以忽略了这个思路。先前的余休兴许也做不到，可现在的他实力大增，正是千载难逢的机会，没准……这就是上天注定留给所有人的出路。  
“就这么办！”  
接下来，他回舱里把所有人叫到了甲板上。万一力量不够，带不出去整艘船，至少也要把人都带出去。以防万一，耿一铭安排所有人穿好救生衣，还把潜水用的氧气瓶给拿出来了。所幸余休为了探索“幽蓝之眼”准备了不少，人手一个是足够的。  
“我也不知道会发生什么，但这是唯一的路，我和余休会尽力保护大家。”  
也许是他们两人的淡定影响到了其他的人，他们也保持着基本的冷静，就连活成食死徒的戴恒林和动不动就暴躁的程昱兴都没什么异常情绪。再说了，都已经上了贼船了，不满意就下船阿？！  
还没有谁敢不满意的。  
余休准备了一个新的漂流瓶，从口袋里一叠的“二月三十”里摸出一张塞进去。  
“所有人都扶好。”他最後叮嘱一句，确认其他人都紧紧抓住船栏，这才重新站到船首。余休同耿一铭对视一眼，将手中的漂流瓶轻轻向外一抛。  
瓶身破开雾气，在虚无中向着未知的地方不断“漂流”。耿一铭能感受到瓶子那曲折而无规律的路线，不得不打起十二分的精神，追着它不断移动脚下的船。  
白色烟气牢牢包裹住船，唯有正前方浅淡些，能透过薄薄的气体看到瓶子与“虚无”。虚无是一成不变的单调灰色，无穷无尽，无大无小，无远无近。漂流瓶置身成片的灰，隐约有种诡谲的宁静。  
余休手执血剑，死死盯住前方的漂流瓶，只等它破开空间，重返现实世界的那个瞬间。

这样一路追踪，也许两小时，也许更接近三个小时，什么事都没有发生。光是站着就足够累了，别提还要一直集中精神。耿一铭不得不出言提醒其他人，千万不要放松警惕。  
之後过去仅仅几分钟，前方的瓶子忽然模糊了一下。  
那变化太过微忽，如同看某样东西看得太久突然间的一瞬眼花，却瞒不过始终死盯着它的余休。几乎同一时间，漂流瓶所处的虚空悄然打开了一道漆黑深邃的缝隙。像是虚空中缓缓睁开了一只窥视的眼，尽管只是细细一线，却仿佛能透过这只眼，连通它背後的另一重空间。  
就是现在！  
余休眼中闪过一丝专注狂热的光芒，他猛然抬手，一剑斩下！  
磅礴浩大的红光带着破空的气势与尖啸，与漂流瓶同时消失在空间的缝隙中。闪亮的红色被那一线漆黑吞噬，只见那道缝隙颤抖了几下，骤然放大。四周灰色的虚无如潮水般褪去，黑色铺天盖地，笼罩住整艘船，也笼罩住船上的所有人。  
这似乎没什么不对。不管是余休或者耿一铭，都很认可这样的展开。当副本和真正的世界不再严丝合缝，他们自然也不可能像来时那样，一点变化都察觉不到就换一个世界。  
“大家小心！”耿一铭抓紧最後的时间提醒了一句。  
在黑暗彻底吞噬掉光明前，余休下意识地伸出手，拽住了自己近在咫尺的搭档。  
他们一起跌进黑暗。

余休在眼前恢复光明的那一刻，立刻发现了问题所在。  
手里空空如也，本来应当被自己抓牢的耿一铭不见了。  
他看向四周。这是间十分简陋的小屋，单看摆放的那些家具器皿，应该是古时的某个朝代。反正他历史不好，哪个朝代也认不出来。余休发现自己的手是半透明的，好像变成了一个魂魄。不过，自己并不是真的死了，而是这个地方本身有古怪。心念一动，他便像真正的魂魄那样飘了起来，穿过土墙，在这屋子内外转了两圈。  
没有人。  
耿一铭自然也不在。  
他皱起眉，那邪气挑起的嘴角也不再有先前的弧度。  
余休试了试，自己仍然能够驱使血剑。似乎也没什么外在因素困住自己，这种感觉，就像身处一个巨大的谜题，显然得先解了谜才能继续。左右无事，他就在这地方闲逛起来。  
这里应该是……海边空无一人的小渔村。所有的房屋都没有破损没有血迹，物品完好，甚至还有几间屋里摆着简陋却温暖的食物，正等着谁来吃。一切都非常自然，只除了“没有人”。余休看得见，却什么都碰不到，平白无事当了一回鬼，这感觉倒也新奇。  
兴许只是建造这地方的那个意识没有放“人”进来吧。但不管怎样，存在即合理，这地方既然被建造出来，就一定是有目的的。只是，目的究竟是什么呢？  
正在沉思中，有人的说话声随风穿过唦唦作响的树丛，从村庄後面传来。  
线索来了！  
余休眼睛一亮，立刻飞速飘去。  
然而，当他看见说话的那两个人的时候，整个人都差点炸了。  
那个渔夫一样的装束，满脸苦逼的人是戴恒林。而他身边那个穿着一身喜服的——没错甭管哪个朝代像那样从头到脚一身红的除了喜服还能是啥——为什么是耿一铭？！


	7. 《二月三十》【十一至十五】

【十一】

自己还没追到手，就要和别人成亲了？！你是在逗我吗？！  
可不管余休怎么凑到那两人面前，说话或是做手势，都没人能看得到他。  
戴恒林哭丧着脸，正在叮嘱耿一铭：“千万不要想着反抗。它会一直带着我们到岛上的。”宛若一个不合格的演员，这两句台词被他说得生硬无比，完全的棒读。  
余休恢复了冷静，停下动作，若有所思地听着这两句话。  
戴哥的表情和语言，仿佛是他在被某种什么力量强行压着讲台词。行吧，余休猛然意识到，他们这是刚出了一个副本，又进了另一个副本。现在需要玩角色扮演了，但问题是，自己这边是纯粹的观众还是怎样？！  
耿一铭满脸的无奈，一边用眼神安慰戴恒林，一边还要念自己的台词。“我知道了。现在去船上吧。”  
接下来，他们两个一前一後在村中穿行。余休看得出耿一铭很想在村子里查看一番，可他的身体却没有停下的意思，一路向外走，直接到了海边。  
他们说话做事都不受自己控制，必须要严格按照剧情来走，这真的很不美丽。看着耿一铭身上红色的喜服，余休觉得自己的气息都开始不畅。如果耿一铭真的要一路演到成亲，自己一定要炸，必须要炸，要搅得这里天翻地覆，不管背後是什么玩意，都要揍得它再也不敢随便抢别人的心上人来演这种该死的戏码。  
一艘小船正停在几块木头随意搭起的简陋码头上，船头船尾各挂了一盏红灯笼，显然是为他们准备的。两人一前一後，走上了这条船。  
余休眯着眼睛，跟着他们飘来飘去，突然间心中一动，就把自己当成一个鬼魂，塞进了戴恒林的身体里。

余休感到眼前一晃，看到的景象又稳定了下来。他低下头，发现自己真的钻进了老戴的身体，至少现在看见的这双手，就是戴恒林的。感受了一下，没有对方的意识，完全不知道他是被关了小黑屋还是怎样了。  
老戴——其实现在已经是余休了——猛地回过身，看着跟在自己身後的耿一铭。  
耿一铭看着他，眼神露出几分疑惑。  
“我是余休。”  
说完，余休就诧异地挑了一下眉毛。自己竟然说出来了，这句可不是什么既定的台词。也就是说，自己是这个副本里一个不受控制的特例？  
耿一铭顿时睁大了眼睛。突然变脸邪魅狂狷的戴哥真的让人很不适应。他张了张嘴，可惜这个身体却说不出一句想说的话。  
“不知道借用老戴的身体会不会对他不太好，我不会待太久，不过就算我不在，还是会在你身边的。”情况特殊，余休尽量长话短说，“我是个像鬼魂一样的存在，从刚才起就跟在你们身边了。我会想办法查明，这里是个什么状况。也许把谜题解开，我们就能回去了。”  
耿一铭眨了眨眼睛，表示明白。  
“好，那我先出去了。”余休顿了顿，又说，“在你不能相信你自己的时候，就相信我吧。”  
耿一铭的眼底扬起一丝笑意。到这个鬼地方以来，身体不受控制的不安随着余休的出现，彻底消失了。

戴恒林回到自己的身体，恍惚了几秒，似乎根本没察觉到刚刚发生的事情。他领着耿一铭走进船舱，这才把一块古旧的黑色木牌拿出来。  
“你把这个戴在身上。我去开船。”说完，老戴就带着一脸“卧槽了这破船鬼才会开”的微妙表情转身出去了。  
耿一铭拿到木牌，一触之下发现木牌上凸凹不平，是些刻痕。他心中一动，就着光线看去，在它表面上刻着几个歪歪扭扭的符号。只要不违反剧本的精神，一些小动作还是能做到的。于是耿一铭摸了一遍刻痕，那些线条组合在一起，形成了一列不太标准的文字，“二月三十”。  
耿一铭露出沉思的神情。字写得不标准？这意味着……可能它们根本就不是字。  
余休在他身边，也看得一清二楚。直到此刻他才意识到了一件事。自从进了副本，他们两个一直被潜在的BOSS吸引住注意力，所有的事情都紧赶慢赶，步履匆忙，却忽略了这些失踪事件之中，最大的一个谜题  
——“二月三十”是什么意思。  
先前的副本，顶多算是异兽的後花园。现在这一个，才是真正和“二月三十”有关系的副本。这个谜题，必然会在这里，找到真正的答案。

船缓缓驶离海岸，深入大洋。老戴其实并不会开船，但作为演员，他只要动作到位，这船就很老实地动起来了。耿一铭来到甲板上，看到这艘船渐渐进入一片浓重的海上迷雾。  
既然是演戏，那就一定丢不了，跟着走就是了。  
一路上没有遇到任何事件。等到迷雾散尽，出现在他们面前的，是一座小岛。岛中央的山看起来像个巨大的螺壳，盘旋向上。  
戴恒林把船停在岸边，给耿一铭指了条路。“你拿着木牌，沿着这条路走到山顶，上面那座塔就是你住的地方。我和其他人住在山後的庄子里，如果有事，可以来找我们。”  
眼看老戴要驾船离开，余休连忙借用了一下他的身体。  
“耿一铭，我是余休。你尽量走慢点，我先在这座岛上探一探。戏还是要演下去，不过我有预感，只要解开‘二月三十’的谜题，我们就能回去。”  
耿一铭没有说话，微微笑了一下。  
在那笑容绽开的一瞬，好似春风拂面，芬芳如酒，醺然欲醉。  
不得不说一身红衣喜服的心上人，对自己露出如此温柔的笑意，真的是眉目如画，好看到心坎里。这要不是顶着别人的皮……余休发誓，自己一定要让对方切身体会一下诱惑自己的後果。  
不过眼下，坚决不能用老戴这张脸说什么不合时宜的话，大家都会很尴尬的。

离开戴恒林的身体，余休迅速向山顶飞去。他要在耿一铭抵达之前，把那地方探一遍。耿一铭正在走的那条小路沿着山势盘桓向上，整座山在小路的点缀下，更像个尖顶的螺壳。  
螺壳山的顶上，果然有一座精致的九层高塔。塔身以黑白两色为主，却没有通常黑色建筑那种庄重肃穆的感觉，反而有几分淡泊宁静的意味，像是张水墨画，也很有几分仙气。  
“蜃阁？”余休念着高悬在塔门上方的匾额，神色恍然，“原来如此。”  
这副本真正的主人应该是一只蜃。  
异兽中没有蜃的真实记录，据说这种东西已经灭绝数百年了。但一切和蜃有关的文字记载都表明它以幻术著称，“以一息为介，幻化万千，可造世，其人入世，莫不以为真”。这样想来，副本什么的，真的很像蜃的手笔。  
眼下这个副本需要大家一起演戏才能继续，这一点也不正常。余休猜测，这里根本不是蜃制造的幻境，只是它的某一段记忆。他们这些人破开虚空，刚好契合了这段记忆在虚空中的存在，因此被阴错阳差地吸了进来。  
他得尽快搞明白这里发生了什么，作为主人的那只蜃到底是不是还活着，以及，怎么样才能算是圆满完成演出谢幕下台。  
余休飘进蜃阁。  
这塔中空，一眼可以望见最上面的塔顶。两侧都有向上的阶梯，不过整体空荡荡的，没什么家具也没什么装饰。要让耿一铭住在这里实在是……这根本没法住人好吗？！然而没有吐槽的时间，余休的注意力被别的什么吸引住了。  
是在地下，某种神秘的力量正在不断呼唤他。  
只迟疑了一瞬，那种莫名的力量陡然爆发出极为强大的引力，在余休没有反应过来的时候，疯狂地拽着他一路向下。余休在几个呼吸间穿越塔底，又从一些地下廊道中穿过，最後被拽进最下方的一间密室……的一具半透明的冰棺里。

就这样，余休找到了自己能用的身体。  
魂魄和这具身体合二为一的时候，大量的记忆涌进他的脑海。那些记忆是与那具身体相关联的，但并不完全，比较完整的只有其中一部分，剩下的都是些零零散散的东西。余休躺着一动不动，消化了好一阵。  
当他再度睁开眼睛，基本上这地方的谜题对于他而言已经不再是问题了。该怎么做，他心里已经大致有点数了。  
余休轻声叹了口气。  
这个世界果然不是“副本”，不是打倒BOSS就能结束的简单模式。  
这地方充其量只能算是一段回溯的记忆流，是那只蜃临死前最後的一抹执念。要想出去，不是要他们这几个人照着剧本把戏演对了就行，必须想办法改变原有的结局。只有彻底消除这抹执念，才能真正离开这个地方，回到现实世界。  
接下来，他废了九牛二虎之力才把棺盖板掀开。躺在棺材里面太不好用力了，他差点没忍住想把血剑掏出来劈了上面的顶。後来还是看在冰棺材质特殊的份上，本着能不破坏就不破坏的原则，才强行推开棺盖。  
在冰棺那光可鉴人的盖子上，他看清了这具身体的脸。果然，模样和自己一样。  
“所以，我就是那只蜃……”余休眯着眼睛，看向冰棺里自己的影子，“也是所有演员里，唯一可以自由发挥的那一个了。”

【十二】

虽然这个身体属于一个异兽，但对方变幻的本事不赖，和人类没有任何差别，余休用起来非常习惯。而且作为这个空间的主人，他在这里几乎可以为所欲为。比如，现在自己想要找到耿一铭，只用了一眨眼的时间，就真的出现在耿一铭的面前了。  
就像自己从记忆中得知的那样，耿一铭的步伐很慢，现在才往山上走了一点点。余休出现的那一刻，他整个人都显得高兴了许多。  
余休和他并肩，边走边说：“谜题我已经解开了，不过我们还得按流程走，把戏演完。”  
“什么？！谜题解开了？！是怎么回事？！你这身体哪来的？有时间和戴哥他们也说一下吧？诶？我能说话了！”耿一铭惊喜了几秒钟，又有点泄气，“可惜身体还是不听使唤……老余，先回答下我的问题吧？”  
“不急。山顶上有一座塔，是咱们两个接下来的舞台，没其他人的事。其他人都在老戴说的那个庄子里，我先去和他们交待几句话，一会回来再和你说。这一路都没有危险，你放心走。”说完，余休突然想起来耿一铭先前那个好看的笑容。现在可算有独属于自己的身体了，他立刻付诸行动，勾起耿一铭的下巴，凑过去，在那双唇瓣上碰了下。  
动作很轻，像是小心翼翼地触及花瓣，倏忽一瞬仿佛是场错觉，骨子里却满是对花朵绽放所生出的喜意。  
“喂！”想抹嘴唇的动作做不出来，但这不妨碍耿一铭警告般地瞪了对方一眼。这地方很可能在什么鬼东西的监视之下，一定要这样宣示亲密吗？  
只可惜他这番嗔怒的模样，看在对方眼里只觉得分外的耐看。好不容易压下再做点什么或者干脆再欺负一下的念头，余休舒展了眉梢看着耿一铭，意有所指地说：“宝贝儿，提醒你一下，你是要和我成亲的，就在今晚。”他心情愉快，故意贴近那人的耳畔笑道，“做好心理准备，好好演戏，可别想跑，嗯？”  
尾音压低，再意犹未尽地上挑。刹那间，暧昧的气息迅速扩散，明目张胆地勾引着耿一铭，让他脸红心跳。  
耿一铭还没想好该说点什么反击一下，那人就留下个飞吻，从视线中消失了。

讲真，和原来那个沉稳可靠的余休比起来，每一根头发丝的差距都不小呢。  
耿一铭慢吞吞地向山上走着，心情如同被猫挠了一整天的，乱糟糟的一个大毛线团。  
余休一走，他就发现自己不能随便开口了。耿一铭不由得猜测，余休不仅自己是个自由的存在，还能影响到身边的演员，让他们拥有一定程度的自由，比如可以多说两句话什么的……  
细细回想，从一睁开眼睛到了这个诡异的地方，他就完全不知道自己在做什么。当然了，根本无法控制自己的身体也是理由之一。剧本也不在脑袋里，剧情只能靠一路上的见闻胡乱分析。没想到……余休竟然能开挂。比起每个人都当提线木偶，有个自由人显然是件好事。  
……理都懂，但成、亲是个什么鬼？！  
想忽略自己这一身红都做不到，耿一铭陷入了沉默。原本没多想的，现在终于意识到不大对了，谁没事要从头到脚一身红阿又不是展昭。然而羞恼了几秒，他就又释然了。毕竟自己来演，总比别人抽到这个角色要合适……吧？左右是演戏，应该不至于强行上演什么不和谐的戏码……是吧？那就无所谓了。  
想到别人来演，耿一铭无意识地想象了一下参加余休和别人结婚的场景，顿时心情就有点微妙。再想想他会在婚礼上亲吻他的爱人，一个不知道是谁也看不清脸面的家伙，就更加不开心了。  
尤其是在刚才，那家伙还亲了自己一口。  
他自觉对余休的感情，应该算是……搭档以上，恋人未满大概。毕竟离“在一起”还是有段距离的，可眼下，只是想到对方的婚礼，耿一铭就有种自己的东西被抢走了的感觉。  
不爽。真的。  
耿一铭缓缓做了个深呼吸。  
是从什么时候起的呢，这种不为人知的独占欲？难道，自己比自己以为的，要更在意那家伙吗……

这座岛上除了山顶的高塔，就只有一个地方可以住人。位于螺壳山背面的庄子。  
有点意外，那竟然是一所相当不赖的温泉庄，位于後院的几座池子都热气蒸腾宛如仙境，看起来很是舒服，似乎可以好好享受一番。然而余休找上门的时候，所有的群演都在正厅里尬演。两个主位空着，其他人挨着坐在下首，说着莫名其妙的台词，场面一度十分尴尬。  
酒吧里带出来的路人甲语气茫然地说着：“希望此人能令海主满意，上个从雍襄找到的商人之子，不堪大用。”  
海主？这称呼什么鬼。门外的余休嘴角抽搐，默默接受了。  
下一秒，他面带微笑，气场十足，一进门直奔主位坐下。全部动作不超过十秒钟，余休斜倚在椅子上，姿态慵懒随意。  
在场的，谁也不敢喘口大气。所有人都安静了。  
下一秒，他们起身，整齐划一地向余休躬身行礼。  
话说，作为一个听起来十分高大上的“海主”手下却只有这么小猫两三只，真的是太惨淡太凄凉了。面对行礼的人，余休努力停止腹诽。不管怎样，戏还是要演的，作为主演，自己可以发挥的地方其实很多。  
“我的角色是这地方的主人，接下来的剧情交给我和耿一铭。你们就在这里安心等着，我们两个走一下剧情，会很快解决的。”余休想了想，补充道，“没有危险，但是你们也别太放松。能够自由行动的话，也要随时保持警惕。我们可不会准备什么大银幕给你们直播进度，指不定什么时候咱们就破开空间回去了。都做好随时返回的准备吧。”  
众人的眼神立刻有了希望，人也变得高兴起来。

“需要我们……嗯？能说话了？”陈留恩一开口，立刻意识到了这件事。  
“可能是因为我在这吧。等我走了，没准你们还得继续。”对于陈老师没有问完的问题，余休摇头，“不需要你们做什么，我心里有数。你们可以告诉我一下，你们所知道的剧情。”  
戴恒林连忙开口。“我负责拿一块木头牌子出去找人，这次找到的就是小耿。被牌子选中的人要上山顶和你这个海主结契，结契之後，共同维持这个空间的安定和发展。在我的认知里，你就是这个岛屿的神，是永生的。”  
其他人也纷纷把自己的戏份讲了讲，希望余休能多了解点这里的事情，也多一点出去的希望。  
陈留恩坐在最靠近上首的位子，他身份最高，是庄主。余下的人里，只有一个常年留在庄子里，其他人都要出海，拿着那块“二月三十”在外面寻找合适的人选带回来。那个被选中的人，将用自己的记忆结合蜃的力量，构筑并维系这片海域。上一位结契者过世将近三年，他们才刚刚找到一个合适的人选。  
陈留恩补充道：“木牌上的那几个字其实不是‘二月三十’，虽然很像，但它只是些符号。我能感受到，它的本质含义不是什么日期。”  
“没错。”余休表示赞同，作为蜃的替身，他比陈留恩要更了解这个东西，“它是那位海主留下的拥有法力的符文，用来筛选契合它力量的人类。现在我已经得到了那位大神的全部记忆，知道接下来该做什么。”他站起身来准备离开，“放心，我向你们保证，所有人都会回去的。”  
耿一铭作为他的搭档，这些日子以来在这些人之中建立起了良好的信用。余休沾了他的光，轻而易举地就得到了其他人的一致信任。  
陈庄主更是向他投以看上帝的眼神。“好，那我们就在这里等你们的好消息。”

耿一铭独自沿着山路向上走，一圈接着一圈。转到山背面的时候，能看到戴哥说的那所庄子，建在风景优美的海岸边，有模有样的。现在余休也在那里面，和其他人交待剧情，或者在安排什么事情。  
他在心里啧了一声，意识到自己怎么又在琢磨那家伙了。走过几圈，地势渐渐陡峭起来，庄子也看不见了，耿一铭开始专心爬山。  
这座小岛实在太像一个尖顶的螺壳了。他看到了那座色泽黑白的高塔。见惯了现代各种高大上的仿古建筑，眼前这座塔虽然好看，却远达不到能让自己失神的水平。耿一铭随便看了眼它的样子，视线便凝着在塔门上方悬着的匾额上。  
“蜃阁？”他按照剧本的设定念出了这个词，心想，好耿直，老余抽到的天命之子是个蜃？传说中的蜃是个巨大贝壳，软体动物阿……好想观赏一下那软趴趴的本体，不知道有没有这个机会？  
脑子胡思乱想着，身体自发地向前走去，耿一铭很快就欣赏到了塔内空无一物的景致。  
耿一铭：“……”不是吧？！就让我住这里？！连铺盖都没有，晚上睡地板吗？！我才不信戴哥的庄子里也是这样阿？！  
他苦逼兮兮地在塔里绕行一周，本来以为该上台阶登个顶看看风景什么的，结果两条腿十分自觉地走到塔中央站定，手就从衣襟里掏出了那块黑色的木牌“二月三十”。  
疑惑中，这平平无奇的木头牌子在自己手中，竟然亮起了一层莹白的光。  
眨眨眼睛，这超乎了耿一铭的想象。在他的记忆中，这块牌子只是戴哥上船後交给自己，要自己随身带好的一件东西。虽然自己也曾琢磨这究竟有什么用，但它始终不曾脱离根深蒂固的“身份牌”的设定。显然，现在看来，还是自己小瞧它了。  
光线温和，在他手中变得更明亮了些，像是枚手电筒，莹白的光线渐渐收成一束，照亮了脚下巴掌见方的一块地面。  
一点心理准备都没有，脚下的地面倏然开裂，仿佛一张巨口，将耿一铭吞了进去。  
“阿——！”  
其实耿一铭自己并没有多惊慌，只是剧本如此，他只好一路尖叫着跌下去。没几秒钟，脚碰到了地面，通道由直上直下变成了倾斜向下，他就像坐着滑梯，从通道滑了下去。头顶上的裂缝连带着光线被彻底甩在身後，四周黑漆漆一片，等到这不知其长的通道由倾斜再变成水平，一路下滑的身体也终于停了下来。  
耿一铭站起来，动作有点快，没轻没重地在墙壁上磕了下脑袋。他吸一口气揉了揉被撞到的地方，又伸手向旁边摸了摸。在他指尖碰到墙壁的那一刹那，四周忽然亮了起来。  
墙面上满满当当的，全是壁画，耿一铭先是一愣，接着心底就是一喜。  
如果没猜错的话，剧本就是这个了！

【十三】

壁画的画风很质朴，显然画手不是什么合格的艺术家，不过好在内容充实，也足够浅显易懂。耿一铭顺着这条通道向前走，边看边脑补这处空间里发生过的故事。  
最开始，只有一只蜃。一只巨大的扇贝，在一片混沌中，独自吞吐着雾气般的东西，日月轮回不知其时。之後来了一个落难的人类，带着几块破碎的木板，出现在蜃的身边。人类得救，兴高采烈地向自己的救命恩人——那只大贝壳——讲述自己的世界。扇贝打开一道缝隙，雾气溢出，显现出房屋、园舍，正是那个人讲述的模样。于是，那个人就在这里定居下来。之後，蜃根据这个人的描述，“创造”出了更多的东西。作为传说中非常出名的一种妖怪，蜃无中生有的能力实在是出色非常。可是渐渐地，人类还是无可避免地感到孤寂，日复一日地眺望远方，他开始变得垂头丧气，最终不知道什么原因，病重不治，死去了。  
不得不说一个古代人，哪怕是小小的感冒发烧，也很可能会有生命危险。耿一铭一点都不意外这个结局。  
蜃将这个人封进一块玄冰，藏了起来。  
耿一铭可以想象，在这个人出现前，蜃从未意识到自己的世界可以如此丰富多彩。而当这个人死去後，它开始想念人类和人类带来的一切。它不再满足于那些已有的东西，于是接下来的壁画，是蜃将自己的空间安置在了海上，尖顶的螺壳岛首次出现。  
介于那时能出海的人本就不多，螺壳岛又藏在海域深处，又被蜃吞吐的雾气重重包裹，足足数十年，都没有人出现。  
蜃的耐心耗尽，不再继续等待了。它为自己幻化出一具身体，从岸上掳了一个人回来。它用那个人脑袋里的知识继续创造自己的世界。在螺壳山的脚下，一座温泉庄子从无到有地建立起来，可它再也找不回当初的心情。  
是……人选不对？  
下一幅画面，耿一铭的目光凝着在蜃的手里。那是一块黑色的木牌。蜃用自己的力量，将最早的那个人的鲜血融进木牌，刻下带着自己力量的符号，交给那个新人，让他拿着去找人，并且将找到的人带回来。  
那个符号的笔划，很像“二月三十”。  
渐渐地，事情就演变成了，蜃允许一些人类住在山下的庄子里，供他们衣食无忧，但他们要拿着木牌去找贴合那人血脉的後人。蜃与带回来的後人举行一个成亲一样的仪式，将人留在岛上。多则几十年，少则数天，一旦这个人再不能提供让它满意的新鲜事物，蜃就会把他的魂魄放进封存的尸体里，试图让那具身体“起死回生”。  
可惜每一次都以失败告终——耿一铭心说，这能成功才有鬼了——然後那个人就会死去。庄子里的人只好继续出海，寻找下一个目标。  
耿一铭的脚步在这里顿住了。  
他突然反应过来，自己就是这次被带回来的人，不知道什么时候，蜃不满意了就会被直接弄死的人。

……等等？余休领衔主演的话，该不会要自己的命吧？更何况，以他在这个副本里的自由，还不是想怎么演，就怎么演？！  
这样想着，耿一铭的身体却不受控制地微微颤抖起来。他感到细密的恐惧，层层叠叠密密匝匝地向自己铺来。这不是心理上的直觉，而是皮肤下面，由那一重重的血管延伸到心脏，全部肌体的变化带给自己的下意识的感触。  
壁画到此结束。一先一後两个人类躺在画面中同样的毫无生机，也是自己未来将要迎接的命运。耿一铭加快脚步，沿着通道向前走去。他感到这具身体似乎在急切地寻找着什么，又似乎是急于摆脱什么，但又没有头绪。  
尽头处是一扇对开的大门，整扇门都带着贝壳内部特有的流光溢彩。耿一铭毫不犹豫地推门进入。比起上面空空荡荡的高塔，这竟然是一间家具相当齐全的屋子。桌子椅子柜子多宝格都摆着些恰到好处的东西，看上去十分自然，最里面是一张精致的床铺，看上去也相当舒适。  
不用睡地板了，真是棒棒哒。这样想着，耿一铭开始在这间屋子里寻找，然後，从挂画背後的暗格里，他翻出来一把漆黑的匕首。  
看不出是什么材质，非金非铁，也不是什么骨头贝壳，但锋利、冰冷，显然这是一把货真价实的凶器。  
将这凶器执在手中的那刻，耿一铭的心脏疯狂剧烈地跳动着。他感到这具身体的想法，那是一种“不是你死就是我亡”的破釜沉舟的绝烈。这具身体大概，想用这把匕首杀掉那只蜃吧。  
这想法让耿一铭莫名不安。  
别人相爱还是相杀那都是别人的戏码，但问题是，现在台上的演员可是他自己和余休阿？！

余休从群演那里得到了些他所不知道可又有点感兴趣的故事剧情——比如耿一铭在外海的部分——这才返回高塔。他直接推门找到耿一铭，表情轻松，一副胸有成竹的样子。  
外挂在侧，耿一铭立刻获得了言论自由。  
“我看见壁画了。”  
余休挑了挑眉毛。他继承了蜃的记忆，对这地方了如指掌，自然知道它在哪里，又是些怎样的画面。  
耿一铭语速很快。“我还找到了一把黑色的匕首，藏在挂画後面的墙里，现在就别在我的腰上。”他毫不遮掩地说，“我怀疑我要弄死你。”  
“不用怀疑，确实如此。”余休一点也不诧异，嘴角甚至还带着那种漫不经心的笑意。  
“……你知道阿？那我们到底怎么演，演什么？”  
“你自由发挥就行了，更多的，交给我。”余休打开柜子，拿出一件和耿一铭那身喜服很般配的衣服，自己换上。其实，他只要在脑袋里想想该换什么衣服，一秒钟就能搞定了，不过显然，这次他想好好体会一下这个过程。  
耿一铭亲眼看着余休也变作一副要成亲的打扮，竟然觉得心情舒畅了些。反正对象是自己，就不太焦虑了。  
“咳，我们要举行一个什么仪式来着？”  
“结契，”余休低头系着衣带，“目的是把你脑袋里的东西无条件分享给我。”  
他抬起头来，忽然发现对方的表情有点微妙。  
“我，我脑袋里的什么？”  
“蜃这家伙喜欢外面的奇思妙想，说白了就是没见过世面，所以要看看外面有什么新鲜玩意。”余休略一停顿，挑起嘴角，凑近耿一铭，暧昧地在他耳边低声问道，“你觉得我是想看什么，嗯？”  
耿一铭：“……”你快走开，太近了！  
不得不说，现在的余休仍然是那个邪魅狂狷的魔教教主，而且越发的……肆无忌惮。甚至在他注视着自己的时候，都会让耿一铭觉得，这人在狂撩自己。和之前那个沉稳的搭档完全不一样，可在内心深处，又渐渐合并成了同一个人。不管是哪一个，都是自己一直以来的搭档，那个叫余休的猎人。

余休根本不在乎耿一铭找到的那把匕首。他就在屋子里自顾自地准备各种东西，甚至变出了一桌美味的饭菜招呼耿一铭来吃。  
耿一铭当然是很想尝尝的，这不知道是蜃自己的手艺还是蜃幻化出来的手艺让他很感兴趣，不过身体似乎不赞同，一直不肯动。他无奈地待在原地，身体不受控制的感觉真的好糟心。  
余休拿出一壶酒，倒出来两杯。  
“这么上道的，交杯酒都备好了。”他赞叹了一声。  
“真的和成亲一样阿？”耿一铭很诧异，“所以，这个蜃是和所有它找到的人，都要来这么一遭吗……”  
“从程序上讲，确实差不多。但实际上并不是成亲，只是个结契仪式。蜃从别人记忆中看见的，觉得很喜欢也很隆重，足以充当自己的仪式，就拿过来用一用。”  
“它到底知不知道这样做的意思……”  
余休摇摇头。“蜃是个很简单也很单纯的异兽。很多事情它都不懂，比如，它喜欢最开始的那个人，但不是随便抓一个，都能变它喜欢的那一个。”  
耿一铭顿时也明白了。  
为什么蜃总想把别人的魂魄塞进那具被它冰封的尸身里。为什么明明拥有了越来越多的新鲜事物它还总是不满足。它想要的，不是外界那些没见过的新鲜东西，也不是随随便便找个人陪着，它只想让那个人复活。  
“以它的能力，明明可以自己造一个人出来……却没有这么做，”耿一铭叹了口气，“是因为它知道，那是假的。”  
余休随手举起自己面前的那杯酒，慢慢喝了下去。舔舔嘴唇，他觉得味道还不错，玩味地看两眼杯底，把杯子倒举起来，伸出舌尖去接里面慢慢流下来的最後一滴。这动作明晃晃的惑人，平时的他可不会这么做。  
“它很清楚自己的事情，却不了解人类的事情。”余休摇了摇头，重新倒满自己的酒杯，“人类死了就是死了。没有什么转世投胎，也没有什么借尸还魂，就是消失了。回不来的。”

耿一铭很专注地看着余休的一举一动，并由衷觉得，这样的画面难得一见，而且很有几分赏心悦目。  
这时他的手轻轻动了动，挪到腰後，摸到了那把匕首。这不受控制的动作令他心下一冷，思绪也从蜃和那个人类的故事上收回。尽管余休是开了挂的男主，可耿一铭依然很担心。  
壁画讲清楚了前因後果，可对于他这个角色的命运，还是不够详细，鬼知道事情究竟要怎么展开？  
“老余，你知道我打算什么时候动手吗？”  
“知道，那不重要。”余休端起两只酒杯，将其中一杯递过来，“来，先和我喝个交杯酒吧。”  
耿一铭立刻瞪起眼睛。“喂，性命攸关的你说不重要？”  
回应他的是余休一个堪称温柔的微笑。  
“我是觉得，这个比较重要。”余休把酒杯再次向前递了递，“来，配合我一下，嗯？”

【十四】

“来，配合我一下，嗯？”  
余休的尾音微微挑起，这要是贴着自己的耳朵说，耿一铭毫不怀疑半边身子都要酥掉。他伸出一只手，接过了那杯酒，但与此同时，他也能感到，自己的另一只手，就藏在背後，紧紧攥住了那把锋利的匕首。  
“我现在抓住匕首了……”耿一铭干巴巴地说着，心里七上八下，但在余休的脸上，他看不出一丁点紧张的样子。  
“嘘——”余休低声示意他安静，就举着那杯酒，带着温柔的笑意注视着面前的人。  
眼下两人都穿着红色的喜服，彼此对视间，有种无法形容的微妙感觉。在此之前，任谁也无法想象，在自己有生之年会面对这样的经历。虽然婚纱照可以达成这种穿越一般的成就吧，但谁能想到自己会和对面这个人去拍这种不现实的照片呢。  
如果这是真的……  
如果……这就是真的……  
大脑几乎无法继续想象了，因为一切都在变成现实。耿一铭目不转睛地看着余休抬起自己的手臂，两个人的手臂交缠在一起。在他仰起脖子喝酒的时候，喉结上下滑动，展现出令人心醉的，极为好看的弧度。  
耿一铭跟着慢慢抬起手臂，酒杯的边沿碰到了嘴唇。醇香湿润的酒气让人迷醉，也同样，会让人放松警惕。  
就在这一刻，他感到自己的左手离开了背後。那把漆黑的匕首泛着寒光，如同一条潜伏已久的毒蛇终于等到了自己的猎物，闪电般扑向余休那高高扬起的脖颈。

“不——！”  
耿一铭的心脏都快要跳出胸口，似乎他比那个被偷袭的人还要紧张一百倍。  
万幸的是，这种程度的打斗不会对优秀的猎人造成什么实质上的困扰，即使眼前出手的人是自己一直以来最亲密无间的好搭档。  
余休早就做好了心理准备。他用另一只手相当轻松地制住了执着匕首的手腕，但是，他并没有将那凶器挪走，而是将它向下按了按，摆在自己胸前两厘米的地方。  
“一铭，那只蜃对于行刺其实是知道的，”他说着，慢慢放开了自己的手，任由那把匕首悬停在这个危险的距离，“但是无论如何也找不到它喜欢的那个人，日复一日的失望让它觉得累了，生无可恋，于是这一次它放了手，就让那个人把自己杀掉了。”  
“我说……你不是要这样做吧？”耿一铭连眼神都变了。他开始竭力抗争自己的身体，因为他察觉到这具身体依然紧攥着那把匕首，没有一丝放松的意思。他毫不怀疑那把漆黑的匕首随时都会刺进余休的胸膛，他从未比这一刻更加厌恶，身体无法自控的那种感觉。  
“当然不是。蜃死掉之後，它的幻境也崩塌了，所有人都死了。这就是蜃在临死前留下的最後一点东西。妖力，精神力，或许叫执念更合适。我们可不能按原来的剧本来演。”余休顿了顿，“事实上，从你刚刚试图杀我却没杀成的这一刻起，咱们就已经是在演一部新剧了。”  
耿一铭死死咬着牙，抵在余休胸口上的那把匕首不住颤抖。“我绝对、不要、再向你、动手。”

余休看着他。  
那个人并没有看自己，而是死死盯着那只手，拼尽全力地在控制它。他能看到耿一铭咬紧牙关，如何艰难地挣扎。  
本来余休的计划是让这把匕首刺进自己的胸口，一个虽然危险却不致命的位置，用这样的伤口来激发蜃最後的一缕力量，将它诱出来。可眼看自己的搭档如此拼命地试图保护自己，他完全无法再坚持那种近乎自残的想法。  
一定还有别的方法的。  
不能让耿一铭的努力毫无意义，更不忍心让自己的搭档再多为难哪怕一秒钟。这一次，余休抓住了胸口的那只手，将它彻底拽离自己。  
他的动作让耿一铭真正松了一口气。有余休这个开了挂的主角出手干预，他终于相信自己不会捅死对方了。就在耿一铭缓缓呼出这口气的刹那，他倏然意识到，现在这种感觉……似乎某人已经……成功预言过了？

「我什么时候会不相信我自己的？」  
「在你更相信我的时候。」

“来，该换片场了。”余休说完，带着自己的搭档走出房间，回到绘满壁画的通道中。两人的脚步停在冰棺那个画面的前面。  
“这里？”耿一铭微微皱着眉。在这个片场能演什么戏？  
没有直接回答，余休伸出手，摸了摸那面墙壁。他有一个构想，有一定危险，又不能百分百肯定。  
不能动这具身体的话，大概只能去动这家伙的逆鳞了……  
毕竟蜃那家伙，把他的宝贝看得太重要了。  
余休抬起手，指尖在空中徐徐划过。随着他的动作，几个闪着白光的符号，看起来就像是“二月三十”，就这样出现在空中。他将这个字符慢慢推进墙里，推进画着那具冰棺的位置。  
在两人面前，墙上的冰棺图案开始亮起柔和的白光。  
耿一铭默默注视着。  
再然後，那白光就一点点消失了。而放眼望去，四周看上去没有任何变化。  
“这是什么意思？”耿一铭不解。  
“跟我来。”  
余休带着他沿着通道再次回到房间门口。那依然是两扇对开的，泛着贝壳光泽的大门。不过就在余休将双手按在门上，用力推开的刹那，耿一铭忍不住睁大了眼睛。里面的房间，竟然变了。  
“所以，我们刚刚算是坐了回电梯是吗……”他低声说着，越过余休的手臂向里望去。

那是一间光线很是清冷的房间，没有蜡烛，没有热源，冷得像冰窖，倒不如说，它确实是个冰窖。虽然耿一铭对于珍宝不是特别识货，但四周白色冰墙上镶嵌的，那些散发着柔和光芒的，如同大颗珍珠一样的宝贝存在感实在是太高了，他立刻意识到那都是夜明珠。  
……大概是蜃那个家伙能想到的，能布置墓室的最好的东西了吧。  
最吸引人视线的，莫过于在那些光线照耀之中的，那具醒目的冰棺。它如同一整块不规则的浮冰，呈现出晶莹剔透的淡蓝色，中间是巨大的，有如花朵般绽放的白色晶簇，簇拥着一个沉睡的人。那人的相貌在现今看来十分普通，躺在那里的姿态随意舒适，看上去就像是某一天的午後小憩，宁静又安详。  
余休从耿一铭的手里拿过那把漆黑的匕首。  
耿一铭心头顿时一跳。“你要干嘛……”  
“嘘——”余休带着笑意看了他一眼。看在耿一铭眼中，仿佛这位教主正在谋划什么血雨腥风的江湖大事，再加上他手里那把匕首，简直更像了……  
余休走到冰棺前，匕首在他手中转过半圈，刀尖向下，斜指向那具冰棺。这动作依然很具威胁性了，一时间他沉默着，绷紧了全身的神经，仔细感受四周。如果蜃那家伙还剩下什么最後的力量，他相信，一定会展现出来。  
然而这样等了足有半分钟，整间墓室都没有任何变化。  
“老余，这太危险了吧？”耿一铭总算把提着的心放下去一点。他不无担忧地巡视整个房间。与此同时他也深知，自己不许对方自残，虽然很高兴余休按自己说的做了，但在这样的条件下要想引出背後的蜃，恐怕只能对那家伙最在意的东西下手。也就是，冰棺里的那个人。  
“看来得再过分点才行阿……”说着，余休手中的匕首狠狠落下，在那浅蓝的冰层上留下一道极为明显的划痕。  
耿一铭的心脏再次提到了嗓子眼。  
这一次也是等了将近半分钟的时间，墓室中静悄悄的，没有任何异常。就在耿一铭再次呼出一口气的那一刻，异变突生！

一阵风充斥了整间墓室。不知道从哪里刮起，但在转瞬之间，那猛烈的风声就让人彻底睁不开眼睛。  
“唔！”余休忽然松开手，匕首当啷一声掉在地上，他伸手抓住自己的胸口，似乎在忍耐着什么。  
“余休！”  
“一铭，我一会可能要，”余休短促地喘了一下，“借用一下你的身体。”  
余休感到自己正在被攻击，那是一种从精神上，极为尖锐的触感，在拼命挤压自己，排斥自己，以一种非常强烈的情感，誓要将自己驱离这具身体。蜃才是这地方真正的主人，它的精神触感足以掌控整个空间。万一这家伙恼火到极致，很可能会不管不顾地让所有人团灭。这可不是什么符合他们预期的好结局。  
作为余休常年的好搭档，耿一铭迅速跟上了他的思路。就像当初借用戴哥的身体那样，余休或许要用自己的身体来做些事情。  
“明白。”  
对于离开身体，余休并不陌生，他最初抵达这个副本的时候，就是一副魂魄出窍的鬼样子。很轻松，他就离开了蜃的身体，漂浮到空中。  
此刻在他和耿一铭的眼中，站在冰棺前的男人，已经不再是一张熟悉的脸了。这地方真正的主人已经恢复了它的本来面目。那是一个面容年轻而好看的男人，脸上的神色却阴郁冰冷，比这封存着冰棺的墓室要更加寒冷。  
他的目光穿透虚空，愤怒如焚烧的火焰，落在鬼魂般飘在半空的余休身上。  
“擅动此棺者，死。”

【十五】

耿一铭看不见余休，但他知道，蜃正在集中自己的所有力量，去对付它眼中的那个罪魁祸首。下一秒，他毅然闪身挡在了蜃注视的方向。耿一铭没有说话，却用行动表达着自己对那个人的维护。  
蜃冷声说道：“让开。”  
“你喜欢这个人，可你根本不懂什么是喜欢。”电光石火间，耿一铭想到了一个主意来转移这家伙的注意力  
——给它灌点鸡汤什么的。  
果不其然，原本直勾勾只顾盯着他背後的蜃，立刻就将视线挪到了自己身上。  
余休也有几分意外。他本来正要附身到耿一铭身上，听到这句话，停了下来。自己的搭档一贯脑子不错，能用嘴遁解决的事情，何必冒着团灭的风险打来打去呢？先听听他怎么说吧。  
“此话何意？！”蜃皱起眉来。

果然上钩了。  
耿一铭忍不住走了个神想，没准这货也和某些故事设定里的龙一样，要想不让它吃了自己，得先挑起它的趣味和它聊好了才行，不过自己没什么谜语和它讲，只好靠鸡汤了……管它是好喝的还是有毒的，先灌它几壶再说！  
耿一铭深吸一口气，觉得自己好像参加某个脱口秀节目，赶鸭子上架似的，脑子里一片空白就开始表演。  
“那什么，有句老话叫‘弱水三千，但取一瓢饮’，不知道你听过没有。这句话的意思是，真正的喜欢是唯一的，不管遇见多少人，只有放在自己心尖上的那一个才能叫喜欢。有了这个人作为自己的爱人，其他的人就都不重要了。这样的两个人在一起才是恰到好处，更是没办法替代的，天上地下，只有在他身边你才能感受到真正的快乐，非他不可。你会觉得，你的生命因为他的存在而真正有了意义，在此之前，你的‘活着’仅仅是‘活着’，根本体会不到‘活着’的乐趣。而有了这个人在身边，就是你一直以来感受到的，独一无二的，生命的意义。”  
虽然前後句大概是没什么逻辑，但耿一铭就是用了一种“劳资说的就是真理”的语气，充满了强大的迷之自信。在这种语气下，哪怕自己说太阳是绿的，对方也得好好怀疑一把，一直以来对太阳颜色的认知是不是个错误。  
已经灵魂出窍的余休毫不遮掩地，用热烈的目光注视侃侃而谈的那个人。在他眼中，耿一铭从头到脚都在发着光，如同极夜中的星火，海崖上的灯塔，牢牢吸引着自己的视线。  
蜃扭过头，在耿一铭说话的时候默然望向冰棺。它抬起手轻轻放上去，冰层上的划痕一点点消失了。听着耿一铭的话，它的表情有些迷茫又有些无助，像是听见了，又像是没听见，单纯只是沉浸在它的某些回忆中。  
耿一铭放缓声音，想象自己是某个深夜情感电台的DJ，正在点评听众来稿。“你和他在一起的时候非常快乐。但你没有意识到这是喜欢，你只是觉得，那种感觉很美好，甘之如饴。可人就是很脆弱的生物，轻而易举就会死亡、消失，对于你悠长的寿命而言，人类就是寿终正寝，也不过是短暂的一瞬间。在失去以後，你忍不住开始想念。对于自己喜欢的人，怀念是对的，可你用错了方法。你试图在别人身上找到他的影子，或者，干脆把别人变成他？”说到这里，耿一铭叹了口气，指着冰棺问道，“这是不可能的。你就不怕，把别的魂魄塞进去以後，睁开眼睛的，根本就不是你想要的那个人？如果那个活过来的家伙根本就不接受这个身体，甚至自暴自弃，彻底毁了这个身体，比如点火把自己烧掉，你要怎么办？！”  
蜃震惊地回过头，瞪大眼睛看他，满脸都写着“你怎么怎么卑劣”。  
耿一铭：“……”人心难测你才知道吗。  
话说，这家伙好歹也是个老妖怪的岁数了，怎么还这么甜……它是真的没想过有这种可能吗？耿一铭默默地吐着槽。不过至少现在，令他欣慰的是，这家伙的注意力应该不在老余身上了……

余休飘在比耿一铭高一点点的空中，专注地看着他的背影。  
他本可以立刻附身到耿一铭身上，可就在他打算行动的那刻，耿一铭挡在了前方。  
和这个人搭档以来，自己才是冲锋陷阵的角色，作为辅助，对方冲上前的机会其实并不多。但这次耿一铭毫不犹豫行动的那一刻，余休感到自己的心脏猛烈跳动了一下，血液里仿佛有什么东西，比战意要更炽烈，那是沉静地表之下的汹涌岩浆，一寸一寸，汩汩燃烧。  
他张了张嘴，想说点什么，想起来作为一个魂魄，无论说什么都应该没人能听见。余休感觉耿一铭应该是结束了他的嘴遁，就按照最初的想法，像附身在老戴身上那样，钻进了耿一铭的躯体。  
眼前的场景迅速变幻，再重新稳定下来。现在的“耿一铭”里面的芯子已经换成了余休。感受不到耿一铭的存在了，余休便开始了他的自由发挥。几乎是同一时间，“耿一铭”微微挑起嘴角，露出一个身体原主不可能有的，放肆又邪气的笑容。  
蜃立刻变了神色。  
它可还没忘了，眼前这个才是自己打定主意要狠狠教训的家伙。

想必耿一铭会像老戴那样，失去被附身时期的记忆。余休果断接下了他的工作，打算再多说几句。  
“我刚才所做的事情，只是为了让你出现，并不是要伤害他。在这个世界里，我是最接近你的人。而这具身体里的，”余休点了点胸口，“是我喜欢的人，我认定的爱人。”  
“……那又如何！”  
“我就是要你知道一下。我动了你的人，你会让我死，同理，你要是伤了我的人，我会搅得你死了也不得安宁。”余休还在微笑，可突然之间他的笑容杀气四溢，连墓室中的空气也好似愈发冷冽。  
蜃面无表情。不得不说这个威胁确实让它忌惮。因为这家伙说得没错，他是这个空间里最接近自己的存在，而且这个人本身也拥有足够强大的力量，真要孤注一掷的话……很棘手。想想刚才那个年轻人说的，彻底毁掉那具身体什么的，真是抓住了自己的死穴。巨大的危机感让它不得不谨慎对待。眼下，蜃沉默着，发现这个状况有点超乎自己的意料了。难道放狠话的不该是自己吗？！  
“我们两个是联盟的猎人，联盟的事可能你不大知道，但我们面临的危险是与生俱来的。他是我认定的人，是生是死都是我的。如果他失踪，我会不眠不休，一直找下去；如果他死了，我会孤独终老，记他一辈子。”  
“这就是……喜欢？”  
“对。要是你听不太懂的话，我也可以换个词，我心悦他。”余休笑笑，话锋一转，“如果喜欢的死了就换一个，那可真是负心薄幸。我看过你的记忆，除了你身後的那位，你还真是从来没有喜欢过别人。难为你在这地方守了数百年，一直记着他……”  
余休还要再说两句，突然，从心底传出一个小小的声音，顿时让他走了神。  
「老余？」

这声音响在心底，听上去是某个很近的地方。余休精神一振，耿一铭的联系是件好事，不管他遇到什么问题，都能第一时间说出来。只要自己及时离开这具躯体，他就能回到身体里，恢复如常。  
余休试着用意念同对方交流。「一铭，你现在感觉怎么样？」  
「没什么问题，虽然看不见外面但是能、能听见。」  
「你能听见我们说话？」  
「……能阿。」  
对方的语气不得不说，有些微妙。余休眨了眨眼睛，後知後觉地想起来自己刚才应该是，说出了几句之前没能说出口的话……就，告白什么的。他在心里反省了几秒，先前那个亲了一口就不知道该说点啥的自己，简直是个大写的憨批。不求一铭能立马定下来，至少自己要先表达清楚吧？！  
「抱歉，是我的过失。以後我会当面和你说。」余休弯起唇角，在意念中这样说着。  
弱水三千，耿一铭就是自己认定的，那唯一的一捧水。这份感情是需要认真对待与经营的宝物，不是什么见不得人的东西，更不能只出现在什么无关紧要的谈话里，被轻描淡写地一笔带过。自己必须找一个合适的时机，正式地、严肃地、认真地告诉耿一铭。  
心脏深处的耿一铭不知道在想些什么，不再吱声，余休的注意力重新回到墓室中。  
自从他说完刚才那段话，蜃就失魂落魄地对着那具冰棺。余休突然觉得，即使这家伙後来做的事情都挺混账，比如强抢民男什么的，也终究是想要找回自己的心上人。虽说“可怜”根本不足以赦免它的罪行，但它毕竟已经死了上百年了。留下的这一切，都不过是……想要复活那个人的执念。  
“我知道你很不甘心。不过，你也要想想好的一面。”余休劝它，“毕竟，你陪他走过了那么多岁月，能陪伴他到最後一刻。总好过某些有情人，彼此相爱也抵不过天各一方，至死不见。”  
“天各一方，至死不见……”蜃低声念着最後两句，若有所思。  
“我们两个不会按照你的剧本来演。他拿着匕首也不会对我下手。我更不会抽取他的魂魄，放进别人的身体里。你看不到想要的戏了。尽管每个人都喜欢皆大欢喜的结局，可有句话叫‘人生不如意事，十常八九’，这才是常态。有的时候，正因为遗憾，才会更加刻骨铭心。”余休静了静，无意识地将手按在自己左边的胸口上。  
“——君埋泉下泥销骨，我寄人间雪满头。”


	8. 《二月三十》【十六至完结】

【十六】

“刻骨铭心，”蜃忽然笑了起来，它的面容年轻英俊，一刹那，整间墓室都仿佛被这个笑容照亮，它自嘲道，“确是刻骨铭心……”  
笑着笑着，蜃怔怔地流下泪来。  
余休静静地望着它。  
这家伙的执念是这个空间存在的基础，同时也是他们这些人能否回去的关键。原本他的计划，是让耿一铭配合自己演一场相亲相爱的戏码，满足这家伙所期望的那个皆大欢喜的好结局。 然而现在他却觉得，让蜃接受自己本来的结局，比捏造一个虚假的给它，要更好。  
墓室中一片沉默。蜃觉得自己眼前恍惚闪过了那些曾经的日子。从年轻的陆沉惊魂未定地抱着破木板出现在自己身边，到各式从无到有的器具被他拿在手中，再到那人走进第一所简陋的茅屋，再到自己与他共同度过的那许多岁月，再然後，是不幸的降临。那个人不明原因的高烧不退，食水难进，接着就是极度虚弱，自己纵然掌控无数幻境，也不能挽回那个人的生命。自己眼睁睁地看着他闭上眼睛，不再呼吸。  
对面这个人没有说错。至少，还有自己一直记着他，如此长久，不曾或忘。  
“你心有所属，和不相干的人结契，又有什么意义呢？”  
“依你之意，我不应与旁人……结契？”兴许是不太惯用“你我”这样的称呼，蜃这句话说得有几分迟疑。  
“我听过历史上许多的‘结契’，全部是和成亲一样，是两情相悦，共度余生的意思。你不是已经有他了，”余休点了下那具冰棺，“难道还想和别人做这种事情？”  
蜃沉默了。就算再不谙世事，它也知道人类的成亲是什么意思。它确定自己除了陆沉，并没有想过和任何其他人过一辈子，之所以把其他的人抢回来，也不过是为了想要找回当初与那人在一起的感觉。而在那之後的无数次经历都告诉它了，找不到，没有的。  
“商量个事，你还有别的身体吗？先给我用用，”余休指了指它的身躯，“我想让一铭回来。”他就算力量强大也得按着剧本来，凭空捏造一个人是没可能的，只能问这里的老大。  
正在怀念往昔的蜃随手向地上一指，一具冰雪凝成的身躯顿时出现在地上。  
于是耿一铭就名正言顺地回来了。当他睁开眼睛的时候，余休刚好从地上爬起来，姿态略显狼狈，却对着自己飒然一笑。冰雪构筑的墓室虽冷，可他望向自己的眼底，始终有一层暖光。

冰做的身体非常僵硬，余休不断活动着自己的各种关节，感觉像是重生在了一具僵尸里，作为一个活人还真有点不适应。  
耿一铭凑过去，立时感到一阵冷意。他悄悄用口型问，你要怎么办？  
余休想了想，低声回答：“虽然封建迷信思想要不得，但我觉得咱们还是应当帮它一把。我决定给他俩办个婚礼。毕竟两个都已经死了，这是百分之百的冥婚……”  
耿一铭：“……”行吧。  
“那什么，我有个提议，”余休走上前，叫住了蜃，“你们可以补办一场婚礼。我当主婚人，一铭是证婚人，外面那几个当你们的宾客。”  
蜃的表情很是疑惑。“婚礼是何意？主婚人与证婚人又是何意？”  
“现在的人成亲叫结婚，举行的仪式就叫婚礼，”耿一铭笑嘻嘻地为它解惑，“主持婚礼的是主婚人，证婚人就是为你们作证的，现在已经不兴古代三书六聘的那一套了，结婚证是唯一的证明，全国承认的合法证件，到时候给你们一人一张。”  
余休没说什么，脸上的表情极为赞同。说白了，就是要给它一种仪式感。结婚证嘛，就算自己没见过也没用过，编也能编出来一个差不多的。  
等了等，见蜃始终没有回应的意思，余休不得不主动问它。“你觉得怎么样阿？”  
“何？”  
“婚礼呀。”  
“……甚好。”  
余休在这地方真正的主人眼里见到了某种肯定。直觉告诉他，这么做是对的。“那就这么定了，我们给你们两个筹备一场婚礼。下面你得配合一下我们的工作。开始准备吧。”

事情定下来，两人都是行动派，说办就立刻开始。耿一铭留在这里，负责告诉蜃怎么布置婚礼主会场。余休则去找温泉庄子里，给那几个人安排戏份，让他们再演一回宾客。  
几个小时後，余休领着五个人爬上螺壳山，来到那座黑白塔——同时也是婚礼主会场的蜃阁——的门口。中式的高塔门前戳一个巨大的白玫瑰拱门，这尼玛太让人出戏了好吗？！  
余休：“……”你开心就好。  
其他人：“……”  
先前空荡荡的一层已经摆上了家具。模仿着教堂的样子，两排木制长椅整整齐齐地码着，正前方还像模像样地搭了个台子。四周缀满了白玫瑰做成的花团，上方垂下许多白纱，光线从头顶数层的窗子穿过，最终深浅不一地投满婚礼的主会场。黑白塔内部本来一片空荡，并没有特别强烈的中式建筑风格，摆上这堆西式的东西也没什么违和感，反而有点好看。  
余休从未认真了解过婚礼，说实在的司仪那堆词他也根本不知道是啥，过会就打算胡乱说几句敷衍一下的。眼下他倒是很感兴趣地欣赏着这些布置，毕竟这都是耿一铭的手笔，自然也是那家伙所喜欢的类型。不知道以後有没有机会用到？正想着，头上被什么东西轻轻砸了一下。  
余休抬起手，刚好接住一朵从天而降的玫瑰。  
他捏着花，抬头望去。耿一铭从高塔的二层探出一半身子，正冲着他露出一个笑容。  
这个画面很漂亮，也足够温柔，鲜花带着婚礼上的甜蜜，让余休心中一动。他把玫瑰送到鼻端深深嗅了几口，仿佛一个登徒子般轻佻笑起。“诶，这是哪家的美人，在抛绣球招亲呢？既然是本座拿到了绣球，娶你可好？”  
迎着下面的六双眼，耿一铭倒吸了一口气，面上冷淡，内心的弹幕疯狂闪过。魔教教主你啥时候才能把原来那个沉稳可靠的老搭档还给我？！劳资当然没有这见鬼的抛绣球的想法可叫他这么一说好像真的哪里不太对。话说老余这个病入膏肓的样子自己竟还该死的觉得有点带感又是闹哪样？！  
他决定暂时不理会那个家伙。轻咳两声，耿一铭对其他的人说道：“都准备好了的话，婚礼过会就开始。记住，这是咱们能不能回去的关键，都真诚一点，前因後果就不解释了，大家记住这是婚礼，表情开心点愉快点，祝他们幸福就完事了。OK？”

这是一场从未有过的婚礼。  
从会场布置到说辞，再到流程和“两位”新人的反应，都极其的不专业。然而每个人都很认真，且不管出于何种目的，都在努力扮演着自己的角色。  
蜃把冰棺带了出来。介于它至死都在古代，耿一铭自然没强求它穿什么西装，蜃穿着自己熟悉的红色喜服。冰棺里的人也被他换上了同样的装束。  
耿一铭和余休换上了两身白西装。当然，耿一铭兼顾婚礼策划加科普导师，已经提前对蜃解释过了许多内容了，比如这样的衣服不是披麻戴孝，塔里满眼的白纱和玫瑰也不是在布置灵堂。古今差异真是和南北差异有一拼，心好累。  
终于安顿好了客人和新人，主婚人与证婚人也分别就位。  
不需要什么彩排，婚礼从现在开始。

“欢迎各位客人的到来，今天我们要在这里举办一场别开生面的婚礼。首先让我们掌声欢迎两位新人的到来。”余休带头，在场所有人都报以热烈的掌声。  
蜃按照耿一铭的指点，把冰棺安置在台上，自己的身边，面向宾客站好。它从未有过这样的经历，一时间竟还现出几分局促来。  
“在非常久远前的某一天，是造化使然，将这个叫陆沉的年轻人带到了蜃兄的身边。在他们相处的无数个日夜中，不离不弃，相濡以沫。只是有些话，曾经没有挑明，也没有来得及说出口。然而他们已经做到了相伴一生，经年累月的感情始终存在，不曾消散，所以我们才会出现在这里。我想他们缺少的，是一场应得的婚礼。现在欢迎我们的证婚人上前致辞。”余休招招手。  
耿一铭走上前。  
“我是蜃和陆沉的证婚人，耿一铭。我感到非常荣幸，因为他们的婚姻经受住了时间的考验，在无数岁月中得到了充分的认可与祝福。也许路途中有喜有悲，但生活就是如此，每个人需要做的，都是接受它，正视它，彼此相互理解，相互尊重，彼此相伴着，走到生命的最後一刻。即使有一个人已经不在了，也会永远活在爱人的记忆里。在无尽漫长的岁月中，能被人记住，更记了一辈子，就是一种幸福，也是活过一世的意义。”  
耿一铭说到这里顿了顿，他蓦然想起余休对蜃说过的话  
——「如果他失踪，我会不眠不休，一直找下去；如果他死了，我会孤独终老，记他一辈子。」  
这不是在哄它，余休就是这样想的，并且，他也正是这样做的。在自己失踪的时候，余休从未放弃过寻找自己。此刻再想来，耿一铭觉得心脏的位置犹如烧起了一小团火焰，不仅仅是暖了，更变得一瞬灼烫，压不下去的浓重热烈。他抿了一下唇，任由那片火烫着自己，面带微笑地接了下去。  
“就让我们在座的各位来宾，用掌声向他们表达敬意，他们已经做到了许多伴侣毕生都做不到的事情。”  
在响起的掌声中，余休给了耿一铭一个赞扬的眼神，表示“你比我说得好多了”。後者迎着他的视线挑了挑眉毛，指尖不自觉抬起，轻轻抚了一下自己左边的胸口。在那个地方，温度是冰川消融的轰然崩塌，是飞蛾扑火的奋身不顾。  
余休。  
余休。  
是余休。

【十七】

在宾客们的掌声中，主婚人余休大声宣布：“现在请两位新人戴上结婚戒指。”  
提前听过了耿一铭的婚礼科普课程，蜃早已备好了两枚戒指。它按照陆沉的喜好，在戒指上嵌了一颗深紫的珍珠。它把陆沉左手的冰化开，将戒指戴在他的无名指上，再自己戴好另一枚。蜃的动作非常温柔，也非常认真，看得出来，它是在全心全意地做着这件事情。  
只是，生死有命，原本交换戒指的环节到了他们这里，只能由蜃独自来完成了。  
耿一铭望着它，感到有种近乎绝望的孤独与平静，无休止地从蜃的身上散发出来。转过视线，他发现余休正在看自己。在那双眼中有许多东西，直白，坦然，热烈的程度比起自己胸口的火焰来不遑多让，是足以让人口干舌燥的那种，也许自己看懂了，也许并没有。但是呢，耿一铭想，如果这时候余休手上有一枚戒指，他大概会非常乐意给自己戴上吧。  
戴上了戒指，对于今天的两位新人而言，就算礼成。没有交杯酒没有香槟塔没有好几层的蛋糕，没有来自长辈的致辞，更没有热闹的演出和丰盛的宴席。真的是一场非常、非常简陋的婚礼。  
还差一样事先许诺过的东西，已经提前准备好了，将作为这场婚礼的终结。

“现在，作为证婚人，我将向他们两位发放结婚证。”耿一铭说完，取出两张纸，上面仿照现代的结婚证写了些看得过去的身份资料，甚至还有个民政局的红章。他要求蜃在证书上印手印，毕竟这样的形式大概会比签名更令它满意。陆沉也是同样，蜃亲自执着他戴着戒指的左手，也留下了手印。  
两张一样的纸被装进红色的封皮，成了两份一模一样的结婚证。耿一铭把证件郑重地交到蜃的手上。  
“恭喜，你们是国家法定的伴侣了。”  
在余休的示意下，所有人都开始热烈鼓掌，为他们祝福。在这一刹那，一贯简单的蜃也终于现出了复杂的神色，捏着那两张结婚证，它似乎是想笑，又似乎很是怅然。  
耿一铭和余休密切关注着它的一举一动，希望计划努力的方向是正确的，能满足它的执念。  
具不具备法律意义根本不重要，只要心里认定，就足够了。  
这就是它没有的，它需要的，它想要的证明。一辈子那么长，记了又记，想了又想，至死也不会忘记，却又那么短，说走就走，说句再见就……再也不见。这一生走过去，前尘已了，还要图些什么呢？  
不过是……  
既为伴侣，生同行，死同穴。

蜃将一张结婚证放进陆沉手中，与自己的那张摆在一起欣赏了片刻。之後，它紧紧握住了那只手，发出一声满意的喟叹。在所有人的注视中，以蜃和它的爱人为中心，四周开始变得失色，如同一张浸入清水的水墨画，视线所及的一切都开始模糊。这个幻境正在消散，而他们正在跌入虚无。  
余休在最快的时间抢到耿一铭身侧，离他只有一臂远，确保自己伸出手就可以够到那个人。  
耿一铭看过去一眼，不过他的注意力更多地集中在蜃那里。没有香烟，再加上在这地方的角色限制，发挥不出力量的自己，要如何去救人？尽管余休强烈的存在感让他能按捺下内心的焦虑，他仍然期望这里的主人能立刻给自己一个答复。  
“蜃，现在你感觉怎么样？还有什么话想说吗？你对我们的服务满意吗？能给个五星好评吗？”  
五星好评这货能听懂才是有鬼了。余休弯了弯嘴角，对于耿一铭的焦虑，他看在眼里，同样也放在心上。如何安全撤退不是自家搭档一个人的考卷，余休开始运用自己的感知，在逐渐坍缩的缝隙中寻找一艘船，那艘在现实中真实存在的，被自己整个带进副本的船。  
面对耿一铭不懈的追问，蜃总算回应了。“多谢诸位。”它略显透明的面容上露出一个真心的笑容，“既已了却前缘，理当……”  
它抬手指向蜃阁之外，众人同时回过头。  
“——后後无期。”

这一刻，他们眼见着空间扭曲成一片混沌的灰。数道裂开的缝隙像是撕裂了虚空，同时也像是睁开的眼睛，很快出现，又很快消失。每一道缝隙都透出蓝色，可彼此间有着微妙的差异，有些像是在海下，显得阴暗，带着某种翻涌的色彩，有些像是天空。毫无疑问，它们都没有任何参照物，也不知道究竟通往什么地方。  
“我、我的能力消失了！”徒劳地弯屈手指，发现无事发生，耿一铭的眼神开始慌乱，“老余！”  
“相信我，交给我。”  
余休伸手一招，几道绳索缠上其他几人的手腕，他自己则牢牢抓住近在咫尺的耿一铭。  
“大家快找，”他大声喊道，“能不能看见熟悉的东西！”  
两人目不转睛地盯着那些缝隙，他们确信，回去的关键就在这些不同的色彩中。其他的人都知道这是最後一刻，时间紧迫，来不及恐惧，全部努力去分辨那些裂缝背後的画面。  
“在那里！”忽然，耿一铭手腕一动，带着余休指向其中的一道。  
就在那道缝隙的背後，露出他们所熟悉的船体的色彩。那一只如同睁开的眼睛的缝隙，很快就要阖上。没有时间犹豫，余休想也不想，扯动手中的绳索，带着所有人冲进那道裂缝。就在最後一个人穿过的刹那，裂缝骤然紧闭！  
一阵令人头晕目眩的光线变幻过後，周围的景象再度稳定下来，所有人都歪七扭八地倒在一艘熟悉的船上。  
身畔无穷无尽深浅不一的灰色消失了，黑白塔，螺壳岛，温泉庄，也都消失了，恍如大梦一场。取而代之出现在眼前的是湛蓝的海，载着船只不断起伏，在紧挨着他们的地方，是这里所有人都非常熟悉的一个标的物，深蓝色的，巨大的，位于海面之下的天然洞穴  
——“幽蓝之眼”。  
是真的回来了吗？！所有人都激动地爬起身，扶着船栏向下看去。刚要说几句什么劫後余生的话，耿一铭忽然发现身边的人软绵绵地倒了下去。身体的反应比大脑更快，他已经万分惊骇地抱住了那具身体。  
“余休！”

陈留恩回过头，戴恒林也跟着凑过来。“他怎么了？”  
“不知道。”耿一铭沉默了两秒，“陈老师，你先问问他们，身体有没有不舒服的地方。”  
摸出余休的手机，有电，也有信号，这意味着他们真的回到了现实世界。自己的搭档昏迷不醒，耿一铭的焦虑终于达到了顶点。他强自压下心底的惊慌，决定在返回人间之前，先解决一个迫在眉睫的问题。望着其他人交谈的背影，他从口袋里摸出一根烟，悄悄点起来。和异兽接触过的每一个人——尤其是普通人——都要接受特殊的“处理”。不管三七二十一，先把这些人处理了再说。  
白色的烟气从他指尖飘散出去，无声无息地绕上所有人的脚踝，再蜿蜒向上，被人们吸入肺腑。  
众人的眼神开始变得迷惑茫然，宛若酒过三巡的醺醉，过了片刻，再接二连三地恢复清明。只是，他们已经不再是几分钟前的自己了。  
耿一铭给他们植入了虚假的记忆。在这段伪记忆中，他们接受邀请，加入了一个短途旅行团，登上了余休和耿一铭租的船，去“幽蓝之眼”附近度几天假，现在就要返航了。仅此而已。  
“咦？船长怎么倒了，需要搭把手吗？”程昱兴问道。  
“没事，我把他扶进船舱就行了。你们去找找吃的，今天咱们返航，吃的不用再存了，找到的全部吃掉。”打发走了其他的人，耿一铭半搂半抱着余休回到舱里。

耿一铭把余休安顿好，去驾驶舱设了个自动航行——他还得扮演一个尽职尽责的副船长呢——去临时餐厅里拿了点吃的，和其他人说上几句话，立刻又回了舱里。  
自己诊治过了，脉搏很正常，呼吸也没问题，到底是哪里不对？是把所有人一起拽出来耗费了难以承受的能量？还是他使用那具冰做的身体留下的後遗症？  
耿一铭坐在余休身边，看着他一动不动，烦恼地抓了抓头发。突然他想到了什么，从口袋里掏出救命的奶片来，抠出一粒。耿一铭当然知道，这家伙肯定生命无虞，但突然陷入昏迷什么的真是令人十分不安。万一有了这片药，他就能早点醒过来呢？  
于是带着奶香味的药片被塞进余休的嘴里。  
指腹碰到那人的唇齿，仿佛着了火的温度，耿一铭忍不住心口一跳，火速喂了药，就闪电般缩回自己的手。  
他眼前倏然闪过余休第一次亲吻自己的场景。  
那是霸道强烈到带着决绝，不容反抗的一个吻。耿一铭忍不住摸了摸下唇。比起曾经以为的烟花，那个吻似乎在回忆中变成了某一道舌尖上的川菜，对于自己这样不太擅长吃辣的人而言，太呛人了，有如热辣的，带着毒的香气。但又不自觉地着迷，尝一口，下一秒就要辣出眼泪了，可还是不太想放下筷子。  
船舱里一片静默，偶尔能听到一点外面那帮人的说笑声。海浪轻轻拍打着船侧，在些微的摇晃中，悠然驶向岸边。在这无人打搅的静谧中，耿一铭终于有了足够的时间来认真思考这件事。  
终于从副本成功出来了，那么，该怎么处理自己和余休的关系？  
该怎么继续……比如表示一下，自己也投个赞成票？  
“你真是有毒阿。”耿一铭低声嘟哝着，随手撩了一下昏迷不醒的那人的发尖，“什么时候醒过来，我好……”  
……答应你？

【十八】

余休上一秒才抓紧了耿一铭的手腕，下一秒倏然发现自己孤身一人，置身于一处熟悉的地方。  
这是个梦境，他确信，因为这地方早就不复存在了。  
“怎么突然梦见这里了……”余休眼中现出，“是因为之前用了血剑吗？”  
站在不大的院子中央，他看向四周，眼神中带着淡淡的怀念。每一间屋子对他而言都熟悉之至，正对院门住的是他师父，旁边那间小的就是他的房间。越过院子能够看见云遮雾绕的山峰，景色极好。顺便说一句，後来这座山成了开发的景点，他师父就拿了拆迁款，带着他搬走了。  
那只是理由之一。  
另一个理由，他如今很少去想了。因为，对，就像这样……  
一声巨响，同时浓郁到可怕的血腥气暴烈散开，原本平静的小院，仿佛变成一处人间地狱。无数碎裂的肢体仿佛充斥在视线中，也有些像是明明出现在另一重空间，却和眼前重叠在一起的画面。尖叫呻吟哭号，从不知何处的虚空中探出无数触须，翻涌着，蠕动着，死死扎进脑海深处。  
余休死死盯着自己的那道屋门，仿佛有所感应，血迹从门缝中蜿蜒流出，地面上如同爬着一条嗜血的蛇。他挑了挑唇角，走过去，抬手推开了那扇门，直面屋子里那个倒在血泊中的，六岁的自己。

「不是和你说了，不许再用这一招！」一个年轻的道士几乎是一眨眼的时间从外面冲进门，径直穿过了余休的身体。没错，穿过了他，毕竟是个梦，再怎么不科学也是正常的。  
对方的语气很严厉，却实打实地在关心自己。余休看着那道士迅速把自己抱到床上，伸手摸上自己的脉搏，另一只手撩开自己的衣袖查看伤口并立刻止血。  
他和梦中的那个小男孩，同时低声叫了一句：“师父。”  
那会的自己刚刚知道，将鲜血滴在武器上可以唤醒血脉中的“血魔真言”，恍惚间便有种“天地即我，我即天地”的畅快感，就算年纪小还不懂事，也能体会到那是一种类似于，想做什么都能够无所畏惧地完成的强大力量。但与此同时，非常可怕，眼前被无尽的尸山血海染红，他从未见过那么可怕的景象。  
第一次无意中使出来，他恐惧极了，在满眼的腥红色中，提着刀向四周乱砍一气，等到被师父强行制住……整个山谷都……好吧，後来那成了一场众所周知的地震。  
「余休，这种力量很强大，可并不是你的，是你的血脉唤醒的，恶魔的力量。一旦失控你会控制不住你自己，你会变成另一个人，你会想杀掉所有看见的活物。我希望你永远都不要使用它。」  
小小的余休流了不少血，面色煞白，头脑却还很清醒。  
「真的永远都不能用吗？」  
「也不是。等你伤好了，我会教你几句真言，如果你能控制它……不，那也不能轻易使用。血脉被激活，我怕你会迷失。」  
「是迷路吗？」  
道士摇了摇头。「要更可怕，你不会喜欢的。」  
「可是，师父，我还是可以用它的是吗？那，什么时候才能用呢？」  
在余休心里，这件事就像是一道题，只要知道了标准答案，一二三四，照着解答就可以了。  
师父摸了摸余休的脑袋，往他嘴里塞了一颗药丸。「不用就会死的时候吧。」  
那颗药入口即化，苦涩的味道很快就被梅子的酸甜替代。小小的余休含着梅子，眨了眨眼睛，对师父的答案表示十分困惑。  
我又没死，怎么知道什么时候是“不用就会死”的时候？  
好难哦。  
而大的那一个，此刻倒是露出了个会心的笑容。这次若是自己不用，恐怕自己的搭档就要性命堪忧，确实是“不用就会死的时候”了。纵然有点副作用，那也值得。  
“谢谢师父。”他说。

余休睁开眼睛，扭过头来第一眼就看见了耿一铭。  
自己的搭档正趴在床边，沉沉睡着。他的姿势大概很不舒服，大半个人蜷缩在地上，侧对着自己的方向。即使睡着，那双微皱的眉也让他看上去忧心忡忡。  
余休想，让耿一铭担忧了。  
环顾四周，这里仍然是他们的船舱，对面那张堆得满满当当的床依然没有收拾的迹象。海浪一波接一波冲刷着船体，整个船舱都在轻轻摇晃，静谧温馨如同正在海上惬意地度假。  
他抬手想去抚一下对方的眉心，刚伸出一半就垂了下去。手臂上打着吊针，看来已经有医疗人员给自己看过了。从打了鸡血般的魔教教主状态变回普通人，这具身体就会有些力不从心。说白了好比是用过大招的後遗症，不光是技能冷却，最起码也是给自己上了个虚弱dubuff……问题倒不大，休养两天就恢复了。  
耿一铭恰巧在这时睁开了眼睛。他有点迷糊地抬头扫了眼输液的情况，还剩小半袋，然後才低头看向身前的“病人”。顿时，他的视线正对上另一双眼。只一瞬间，耿一铭的眼神就亮了起来。  
“老余你醒了！”

人已经醒来，耿一铭看上去立刻轻松下来，随之显露出来的疲倦也是千真万确的。  
余休轻声应了，表情柔和下来。“抱歉，让你担心了……我睡了多久？”  
“两天。你身体怎么样？到底哪里不舒服？口渴吗，要不要喝水？”说着，耿一铭起身拧开一瓶矿泉水递过来。  
“过两天就好了，不会有後遗症。”余休笑笑，自己的嘴唇并没有很干，显然耿一铭将自己照顾得很好，他接过矿泉水，勉强坐起来喝了两口，又重新躺回去，“其他人呢？”  
本人确认了没有问题，耿一铭明显放下心来，他站起来伸了个懒腰。“事情解决了。我让他们当这是场短途旅行，全放回去了。至于咱俩，就继续租这个船，我把报告写完了，你再看着补充吧。哦对，昨天刘占给你做了全身检查，说没事，但是不知道你什么时候醒，暂时给你开了两天白液随便输着，什么药都没加。蜃已经死了多年，那只没见过的异兽也死了，後续只要解释一下失踪案件就行了。接线员听过了我的口头报告，大致有了胡编的方向。”  
余休想了想答案，可能是“新·百慕大”也可能是海难阿各种意外的巧合阿反正怎么科学怎么来吧。他把手上的小针拔掉，就着创可贴按住针孔，让耿一铭把悬在头顶的生理盐水撤掉了。艰难地向床铺里面挪了挪，现下自己浑身无力，这么简单的动作做起来竟还有点费力。  
“上来睡吧，趴着多累。”

耿一铭迟疑了两秒就不再矫情。又不是没一起睡过，况且现在也不用再操心吊针那脆弱的导管了。  
床铺不大，两个人脸对着脸，都把对方仔细看了一遍。DPS刚从昏迷中醒来自是需要关照，而失去了DPS的辅助独自完成後续工作，也让猎人觉得应当好好关心一下。  
“你没受伤吧？”  
正面对上那张熟悉的脸，耿一铭才後知後觉地意识到，从眉毛眼睛嘴角摆放的角度上来看，对面的人已经是恢复正常的老搭档了。魔教教主的存在感太过强烈，尽管现在感觉似乎少了点什么，但这才是真正的他。  
“一铭？”  
“哦，”他的搭档回过神来，“一点问题都没有。前天回来的，除了你，所有人都毫发无伤。我让那帮人在椰树小岛过了一晚，确认他们的记忆都被修正了，第二天上午送上岸，顺便接刘占来给你看病，晚上连夜写的初稿，早上给接线员打电话口头汇报。我现在好困，让我再睡会……”  
从副本出来，余休就陷入昏迷，耿一铭始终提心吊胆的，直到他醒来，这才彻底安心。顿时，他只觉得身心俱疲。耿一铭低声把这两天的事情又念叨了一遍，闭上眼睛。  
“睡吧。”余休嘟哝着，抬起手，把耿一铭向自己这边拢了拢。他感到那具身体微微紧张了一下，接着就放松下来。两个人挨在一起，同时闭目休息。

等到稍晚一点，两人被耿一铭的手机闹铃叫了起来。余休的肚子也像是被吵醒了，咕咕叫着，大声抗议自己被饿了足足两天。  
耿一铭爬起来，一边笑一边说：“我去给你盛点粥喝。刚好到时间。”  
海鲜粥放了打到细腻的鱼泥，还有切碎的蟹肉、瑶柱，浓稠鲜美。余休仿佛饿死鬼投胎，很想一口气喝光这一锅，但空了两天的肠胃不允许这么玩。耿一铭只给他盛了一碗，让他小口慢慢抿下去。  
随随便便就能吃上这么美味的食物，余休想起宋婷对自己的羡慕嫉妒恨，深以为然。  
“把报告给我拿来吧。”  
“刚醒就干活，没问题吗？”  
“敲敲键盘而已。”余休活动着手腕，比起刚醒的时候，现在自己的身体掌控力恢复了少许，适当锻炼，可以好得更快些。  
耿一铭把笔记本电脑拿过来，让他接着写。这是他们身为猎人的日常工作。耿一铭细致仔细，先写一遍报告的初稿，余休如果有什么补充内容，等他写完了再填上去。  
“所以这次的後续处理，确实没有咱们的工作了对吧？”耿一铭随手收拾对面床铺上的东西，等到联盟正式出了对外公告，就可以回去了。  
“应该是。对了，陈老师怎么样了？没什么不对的吧？”  
“健康没问题，但可能天冷的时候会身体不舒服。我和他说过了，就说是他不小心落了水，寒气入体。”  
“这个理由很合适。”余休表示赞同。他开始翻看笔记本中的文档，不时停下思索片刻，再添上些内容。等到写完这份工作报告，他又起草了一份档案提交申请，描述那只被一刀毙命的海鲜类异兽。不管档案馆是有过记载还是需要重新建档，收到申请後都会主动联系提交人。  
“我写完了，你再过来看一遍？”  
耿一铭立刻凑到他身边，把补充的文字认真看了一遍。两人确认不需要再改，这版就是终稿，他立刻在联盟官网提供的猎人专用内网入口，提交报告。早点通过审核，早点公布，他们也就能早点回家了。  
回家。  
这可真是个轻松并且充满了温馨的词汇。不管在外面“度假”多久，只要想到这个词，想到马上就能回到那熟悉的，任人肆意懒散的住处，就会心头一暖，如同撒开一把金红的火焰。

【十九】

很快，网上就出现了一篇极为科学的关于“幽蓝之眼”失踪事件的调查结果，发布在非自然现象监察联盟官方网站的对外公告板块。  
余休和耿一铭通读一遍，没什么新意，果然是把失踪事件推给了海难。不过公告中也提到了某些时间存在的磁场异常可能导致过往船只失控的现象。最後非常官方地提醒大家，遇到意外不要惊慌，海上救援请迅速呼叫号码12395【注1】云云，也算是对民众起到了很好的警示和教育作用。  
事件顺利解决，两人联系几名当事人旁敲侧击了一番，确认他们对这个答案都没什么异议。与此同时余休的身体也脱离了虚弱期，两人马上订了返程的机票。  
坐在飞机上，耿一铭得到了搭档善意的提醒，想起来自己还欠着宋婷一顿饭。用余休的话说，那姑娘特意跑过来帮忙，锦上添花易雪中送炭难，表达谢意是应该的，更何况，我答应的不就是你答应的？  
之前余休提到过这件事，耿一铭也想起来了，不是很意外。  
宋婷确实帮了大忙，要不然老余根本进不了副本，自己一个辅助，和异兽单打独斗九成是要殉职的。请客真是太应该了，这可是救命之恩。妹子不挑食，还一贯欣赏自己的厨艺，更是值得自己认真做顿大餐。事不宜迟，耿一铭立刻就开始构思起菜单。  
余休侧目，身边的人像是在看手里的杂志，可显然在走神。飞机在一望无际的云层上飞行，日光从舷窗外投进来，在他微垂的睫毛上染了层淡淡的金色。余休轻轻吞咽了一下。这个画面太好看，想要凑过去吻他。  
想想罢了，耿一铭会害羞的。  
即便如此，也很是甜蜜。毕竟这种想法，就只有自己能付诸实践。像是拥有了一朵独属于自己的玫瑰花，想一想就心花怒放。  
不管是去荒山野岭执行任务，还是回到现代社会，跟这个人一起写写报告，交接任务，调取资料。工作与生活始终交织在一起。在他的记忆中，所有细枝末节都是令感情得以催生的温床。

下了飞机已然是下午了，两人也没急着回家。耿一铭打电话和宋婷约好第二天中午聚餐，接着两人直接去联盟驻本市的支部为这次任务的结束打卡，顺便走个报销流程，再查询一下有没有其他适合的任务。  
整个流程走下来已经到了傍晚时分。暂时没接到新任务，两个人可以稍事休息，做些准备，比如耿一铭的“烟”就很需要补充。在电梯门口，余休接到了档案馆的通知，要他明天上午带着书面材料前往档案馆。  
“用不用我去？”  
“不用。”余休和他并肩向外走，“你做几道硬菜，等我回来一起吃？”  
耿一铭故意挑了挑眉毛。“嗯？明天我要接待的难道不是宋婷吗？”  
“蹭个饭都不行？”  
耿一铭给了他一眼，脸上写满了明知故问。别说是蹭这么一顿饭了，就是想蹭完下半辈子的饭，都可以说是板上钉钉的事情了。  
“你……那什么……”走出支部大楼，耿一铭突然卡了壳。他想问，你要回我家吗，又觉得这是不是太主动了点？正在琢磨怎么问这个问题会比较自然的时候，余休主动接过了他的话。  
“回你家吧？”  
搭档已久，以前自然也是住过的，不过……那时的他们可都是笔直笔直的，至少表面上如此。  
“那就走吧。今晚想吃什么？”  
“糖醋排骨。”  
“那行，走吧，去超市。”一个小时後，两人就着这两天吃什么应季的话题，在超市里大肆采购了一番，拎着几大口袋食材回家。  
天色早暗了，行人们有些步履匆忙，有些已经吃过晚饭，正在成双结对地散步。余休同耿一铭在街上并着肩走，手里提上几口袋满满当当的食材，恍然间仿佛自己也是正陪着心上人散步的普通民众。偶尔经过的路人多了，肩膀会轻轻侧过去，碰一下自己的搭档。  
整个世界都沉浸在平淡安宁的幸福中。  
猎人们都是些身份特殊的人，这项“工作”自始至终都会伴随许多不为人知的危险。即便是最强大的猎人，也会珍惜这样平静的日子。

一盘糖醋排骨，一盘清炒荷兰豆，热气腾腾的米饭，再加上两碗蛋花汤。都是家常菜，耿一铭很快就做好了。他的厨艺太过优秀，余休觉得就算是五星级饭店，能比得过的大概也就是环境和餐具了。  
他借花献佛，夹了块看上去最美味的排骨率先送进耿一铭的碗里。“要是‘羡慕此人有个好搭档’能出个全联盟排行榜，就冲着你这手艺，我绝对年年第一。”  
耿一铭感到自己的心脏在得意地雀跃。没人面对夸奖会不高兴，尤其是来自于自己的爱人。这家伙在自己心里的重要性，似乎在这次任务的过程中有了一个相当明确的答案  
——这辈子，自己都不会放任老余去和别人结婚的。  
“行了，也有很多人会投我的票吧，毕竟我的搭档执行任务的时候实在是太靠谱了。”  
“咱们又不是天天都要出任务，天天都要吃饭才是真的。”  
“所以，你要搬过来和我一起住吗？”商业互吹告一段落，耿一铭平静地抛出了这个问题，当场砸得余休叼着块骨头愣了半分钟。  
惊呆了吗这是……耿一铭挑了下眉毛。“怎么，当初不是某人说要以身相许的吗？难不成……”  
“早就是你的了，”余休果断截住他的话，“只要你肯要。”  
对。只要自家搭档稍稍应那么一声，这件事就稳了。他深呼吸了一下，眼巴巴地瞅着耿一铭慢条斯理地吃了两口菜，再喝两口汤，再慢悠悠地露出个笑模样，最後才开口。  
“我怎么会不要呢。”  
耿一铭的声音轻松愉快，像一道小溪从心上淙淙淌过，浸过的整颗心脏一步盛夏，活跃又热烈。余休盯着对方微抿的嘴唇，舔了舔筷子尖，酸甜的味道从舌尖一路蔓延，落在血液中，落进心脏里，静静发酵成一个同样甜美与值得回味的夜晚。

吃过晚饭，余休十分自觉地去收拾碗筷。耿一铭歪在沙发里，随手翻看有什么好看的电影，最後挑中了一个关于猎魔人的故事。这是个多年前的老电影，据说特效在当时看来很是出彩。  
余休从厨房端了碗樱桃回来，墙面上的投影刚好是幅大杀四方的场景，耿一铭四仰八叉地瘫在沙发上，眯着眼一副享受得要死的样子。  
“……平时还没看够吗？”挑的主题让余休哭笑不得。说实在的，以猎人们现有的眼光，这样的画面，随随便便出个外勤都能看见水准高上至少五倍的那种。然而此刻耿一铭的表情显示出，他正看得津津有味。  
“还好。”耿一铭招呼他过来坐，“我还挺喜欢这种感觉的。”顿了顿，他抬手指向主角背後那堆已经看不出是什么形状的恶魔，“就单纯地看看，也不用动脑子，劳心劳力地去琢磨，这货该怎么打倒，要怎么计算。”  
话虽这样说，可架不住他那精明的脑袋总要忍不住去想，要是余休面对这家伙，会怎么动手，自己又该怎么帮他的忙。他瞟了瞟余休手里的碗，成功引起了对方的注意。  
余休无声地弯了弯嘴角，随手拈起一颗樱桃喂给他。就算不是日常九九六，自家搭档也得算是半个工作狂了，他会花很多时间思考。余休看他就着自己的指尖咬住樱桃，模样乖巧极了。  
深红色的果子消失在洁白的齿列间，淡色的唇开阖间，带着漫不经心的慵懒的意味。  
那碗樱桃被放到耿一铭的手边。  
“我再去完善一下明天的报告，你先吃。”余休安顿好自己的宝贝，转身去开隔壁的电脑。  
电影的声音从客厅传进耳中，剧情大概从生死一线的战斗转到平淡温和的日常了，光线的变幻也很平和，那个人就在触手可及的隔壁，一切都温柔得恰到好处。

把材料重新过了一遍，修改了部分文字，余休准备好明天的材料，关了电脑。电影还没有结束，樱桃已经被吃掉了大半，剩了小半碗放在耿一铭的手边。  
“搞定了？”沙发里的人挪了下身子，示意余休坐过来一起看，“给你留了。”  
他捏起一枚樱桃，随手递过来。  
这个画面落在余休眼里，让他不受控制地蜷曲了下手指，舔了舔嘴唇，下意识地不想再忍耐。他不确定对方会不会拒绝，但……不试试又怎么能知道呢？余休注视着耿一铭，缓缓凑上前咬住他手里的樱桃，然後探过身子，吻住那个让自己无法继续忍耐的罪魁祸首。  
两个人含着同一颗樱桃，深红的果实在唇齿间被咬开，清甜的气息融进淋漓湿润的吻。  
耿一铭仰着头，很安静也很顺从。  
余休顿了顿，满腔爱意猛然爆发。他捏住那人的下巴，狠狠加深这个吻。樱桃的气息在舌尖疯狂交缠，丰沛的汁液却让他觉得愈发口渴。那是一种，不管如何亲吻都远远不够的欲望。  
“唔……嗯……”耿一铭被他压进沙发里吻到浑身发软，只能发出几声微不可察的轻哼，听上去就像某种软萌乖顺的小动物。  
余休用舌尖卷走了樱桃核，咬着它吐到一边，之後重新贴上来。他能感受到自己勃发的火热，正与对方的顶在一起。彼此碰触的时候，耿一铭的耳根都红透了，而对方压抑着的轻喘只会让自己更加迫切地想要和他做些更热情的事情。  
“我们去床上？”  
“去……去洗澡……”

耿一铭想到了，余休会跟着自己一起进浴室。但他没想到的是，自己有生之年第一次要在浴室里几乎站不住。  
即便在不断冲淋的水声中，耿一铭也能听到那家伙在耳根绵密吮吻的声音，让人面红心跳。热水冲刷肌肤的感觉早已忽略不计，余休的掌心实在是太烫，被他用力抚过的地方——从胸口到腰腹再到腿根——都像是着了火。不知不觉间裤子被丢到一边，湿透的上衣半挂在臂弯，背後是冰凉的瓷砖，身前却是密实贴合的火热的躯体。  
“阿，别……”耿一铭扬起脖颈，攀着余休的肩迷乱地喘息，任由那湿热的吻从颈侧一路向下，烧到胸口。被舔咬的感觉让他止不住地浑身颤抖，差点站立不住直接滑到地上。还是余休单手环抱自己的腰，又屈起一条腿，强横地抵在双腿间撑住自己不断下滑的身体。  
这姿势危险却充满旖旎，左边胸口那刺激的感觉尚未消失，耿一铭便急促地呻吟着去够对方的手。余休的另一只手正攥住自己最脆弱的部位，和另一处灼烫的器官紧贴在一起。两人的手掌被余休带着握在一起，沿着火热的柱身快速动作着。生有薄茧的指腹反复揉捏摩擦柔嫩圆润的敏感处，形成一波接一波令人头皮发炸的快感。耿一铭咬了咬下唇，又忍不住发出些破碎不清的声音。  
“宝贝儿，舒服吗？要我再快点吗？”  
余休手上的动作越来越快。在他倾身在耿一铭喉咙上啃吻的那刻，对方急促地惊喘，一下子在他手中缴械投降。

高潮的感觉太过刺激，耿一铭只觉得自己头脑一片空白，心脏都快要跳出胸腔了。  
“我可以继续吗？”这样说着，余休可并没给自己的搭档留下什么回答的机会。  
耿一铭只觉得自己被对方揉捏成一团软肉，腿被高高抬起架在他的臂弯里。之後下身一凉，一根沾着沐浴液的手指已经闯了进来。他还在高潮过後的余韵中，浑身无力，只是颤了一下，任由余休的手指在自己的身体中来回进出。  
从未被入侵的隐秘部位传来怪异的感觉，让人羞赧，浑身发抖。身前的人在不断索取自己的身体，他能感受到腿根处，余休正抵着自己的，那不断压制却始终勃发的坚挺。  
“阿……那里……”手指在灵活地转动，耿一铭无法控制地腰软，于是後腰上的那条手臂搂得更紧。知道余休怕自己受伤，肯定要做够前戏。可自己不想再拖延了，耿一铭将心一横，牢牢抓住余休宽阔有力的肩，颤声邀请。  
“可、可以了……来做吧……”  
余休呼吸一窒，凑近那人耳畔，吮着他的耳垂说道：“好阿，我进来了。”

被硬烫的器官一路破开身体，深深嵌入的感觉太过鲜明，耿一铭忍不住轻哼了一声。  
这声音粘腻煽情，听在余休耳中，更是挠在心尖上。他几乎要无法忍耐，立刻将对方打上烙印，变成自己的人。  
“嗯……老余……你……太大了……”耿一铭说这话的时候，舌根都在颤抖。  
这简直变本加厉。余休本就能感受到自己的欲望埋在说不出的湿热紧致中，被潮水般层层包裹，舒服得快要爆炸了，这一刻更是兴奋，即使没有任何动作，那欲念丛生的象征也忍不住又胀大几分。  
耿一铭皱起眉，咬住下唇。  
“宝贝儿，乖，放松点。”余休伸手去抚慰对方的敏感，让快感冲淡不舒服的感觉。等到耿一铭的注意力不再专注于两人结合的部位，他便慢慢抽出几分，再顶进去。粗长的凶器开始不间断地摩擦内壁，出入间带出不少液体。等到对方适应了这种程度的抽插，顺畅起来，余休的动作渐渐加快，最终堪称凶悍地冲撞起来。  
他很快就在耿一铭体内找到能让这人整具身体都剧烈颤抖的位置。余休握住那人细瘦的腰，让他避无可避，每一次深入都对那里关爱有加。  
太过强烈的刺激逼得耿一铭再也不能咬住下唇。余休更是含住他的唇珠，不时吮吸他的舌尖，含混地说着些话，让他呼吸急促，在淋浴的水声中不断泄出被撞到支离破碎的泣音。  
“你里面太紧了。”  
“这里舒服吗？”  
“真想抱着你这样做一辈子。”  
“我爱你，一铭。”  
随着最後一句宛若誓言的话音落地，余休深深抵在耿一铭的体内，射了出来。体内被狠狠冲到最敏感也最要命的所在，耿一铭也控制不住，局促喘息着，再一次射了出来。  
抱着那具绵软无力的身体仔细清理了一番，余休抱着已经累到睡着的耿一铭回到卧室。两个人相拥挤在不大的床铺上，身体贴得很近，心也很近。余休在耿一铭的唇上轻轻吻了吻。  
“晚安，宝贝儿。”  
夜色阑珊，整个城市都已陷入沉睡，而随着漫天星沉，又在即将渐起的晨光中苏醒。

【注1】：我国海上救援，1（要）2（岸）3（上）9（救）5（我），希望大家也都能记住。

【二十】

余休在窗帘缝透过的晨光中睁开眼睛，耿一铭在身边沉沉睡着，两人很亲密地拥在一起。他维持着自己的姿势，默默待了几分钟，这才轻手轻脚地爬起来。胸口充斥着说不出的满足感，余休慵懒地笑笑，用自己的视线无声地吻过对方的面颊。  
应该是太累了，从起床到洗漱，余休做完了早上所有的日常，耿一铭还是没有醒来的意思。他从厨房翻出米来煮粥，自己守着小锅，刷起联盟的内部新闻。  
今天凌晨的消息，两个猎人小组联合完成了川地一个危险的任务，那只龙川V型差点弄折一半人。余休马上给童乐容发了个消息问候，能成功回到人间，值得祝贺。档案馆要上线一套新的系统，可支持猎人们在任何情况下实时查询异兽信息并支持移动端提交。下一条消息是，联盟主席可能要换人了，刘老身体不好，上周紧急住了院，现在由副主席暂代她的工作。林林总总，有好有坏，有近有远，总归是他们的日常生活。  
火候差不多了，整间屋子弥漫起一种温馨的，属于家的味道。卧室里传来点声音，耿一铭嗅着米粥的香气醒来了。有人给做早餐的感觉，还不坏。  
他抽了抽鼻子，叫了一声。“老余？”  
余休把粥端上餐桌。耿一铭拥着被子坐起来，正在摸旁边的手机看时间。余休凑到他身边坐下。  
“怎么样，有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“呃……就……还好吧。”耿一铭下意识地直了直腰，比自己以为的要好很多。毕竟昨晚那些事情，脑袋里还记得清清楚楚呢。原本琢磨了半天，早上睁开眼第一句话该说些什么……结果就，就，还好吧。  
“我煮了粥放在桌上了，趁热喝。我去档案馆了。”  
“行。”耿一铭看他颇有点不听到点什么话就不肯动身的样子，想了想说，“早点回来给我打下手。我今天可要做一大桌子的菜呢。”  
余休心满意足地抬手摸了摸他的脸颊，又看了几秒，最後忍不住凑过来在那双唇边亲了亲。  
“知道了，走了。”  
即使在一起了，好像也没什么不同寻常的。出门执行任务时的惊心动魄性命攸关仿佛隔世，回到人间睡一觉，醒来日光正好，重新贴近的就只有一日三餐，洗手作羹汤的温柔。  
平平淡淡，无非如此。  
并且，想一辈子都如此。

余休从档案馆出来已经是中午了。刚巧今天新系统上线，工作人员非要他用新系统提交资料，再加上临时发现的BUG要当场修改，再第一时间发布新版本。折腾下来，能十二点出门已经算是程序猿们技术过硬了。  
到家的时候，耿一铭和宋婷，还有宋婷的搭档岳子蕴已经推杯换盏了有一会了。  
大家都是老熟人，完全不需要讲什么礼节，乱七八糟地打了个招呼。余休很快入座，四个人碰了杯。耿一铭顺手给他碗里放了只虾。  
“真是实名的羡慕你。搭档能做好吃的还管投喂。”宋婷吃着自己碗里的，还瞅着他碗里的，“你这搭档可交换吗？我用岳哥换他。”  
“你这样很快就会失去我的。”岳子蕴把手里剥好的虾在空中转了个圈，放回了自己碗里，“那我就不投喂了。”  
宋婷火速自辩。“不！我明明是在夸奖你，在我的心目中岳哥的重要性和美食并驾齐驱，都是No.1！这样才能叫交换阿，不然我得有多亏阿。难道你觉得我是做那种会做亏本生意的人吗？！”  
岳子蕴被绕进去，想了半天也没琢磨明白这到底是不是夸奖，那只剥好的虾就在几秒种内被她光明正大地抢走了。  
“然後呢？”余休波澜不惊地开了口，“你们两个辅助，一起组队当後勤？”  
说着，他在桌下默默蹭了蹭耿一铭的小腿。他的搭档面色如常，然而端着杯子的手微微抖了一下。  
这动作仿佛是在调戏，不过余休表达的意思耿一铭还是懂的。老余其实是在肯定自己作为辅助的能耐，绝不是说自己只配留在家里做个一心一意的家庭煮夫……等等，煮夫是什么鬼，这个脑补有点用力过度了。他低了低头，借着饭菜来遮掩自己脸颊突然窜上的一丝热意。  
宋婷努力地边吃边反驳。“後勤怎么啦，不要瞧不起後勤，我们在家做好饭等你们回来吃不是也挺好嘛！”  
“一铭没问题，你就算了。”岳子蕴果断拆台，“你唯一拿得出手的只有方便面。”  
宋婷放下筷子，状似无意地抚过她栓在指根上的那枚钥匙扣，优雅一笑。“岳哥，如果你需要，我也可以让你相信，我做的所有吃的都是天下第一美味。”  
众人：“……”  
“对了，说到这个，上次给你下的催眠需要撤掉吗？”宋婷看向余休，“那个莫名其妙的二月三十号？”  
“不用了，这个日子挺有纪念意义的，就当是那只蜃给我们留下的最後的记忆吧。”余休看一眼身边的人，心道，如果没有这个日子，自己和耿一铭不知道什么时候才能走到现在这一步。

“那只蜃能让你们体验一把全息模拟游戏的感觉是吗，有什么感想？像是场COSPLAY吗，加演舞台剧？还是像穿越了，一下穿进娱乐圈文的那种展开？好玩吗？”已经从耿一铭嘴里简略听了任务的经过，宋婷好奇地开始问余休。  
“一点也不好玩。”余休慢条斯理地给耿一铭盛了碗汤，“如果你跟着它的剧本走，就是自相残杀的局面。万幸的是，我可能是充了值的玩家，这才能打破局面，直接和游戏开发者对话。”  
“幸好它是个肯听人说话的家伙。”耿一铭不赞成地看着他，“要是它上来二话不说就弄死你，咱们这组就要登上失联页面了好吗？”  
四人同时想起联盟内网上的失踪记录，上面的每一张脸都看过很多遍，并且，随时都可能再增加几个对于自己而言，不算太陌生的面孔。对于猎人们而言，有很多时候，失踪就意味着，永远也不会再出现了。  
余休望着耿一铭，神色柔和下来。“总要赌一把的。还好，赌赢了。”  
耿一铭顿时白了他一眼，没好气地说：“是吗？我怎么记着某人是打算自残来当赌资的？”  
“那是下下策。要不是你，我也找不到顺利破局的方法。咱们最後不是没费事就搞定了？”  
耿一铭没再说话，可皱着眉，表情不是很赞同。  
“我发誓，绝对没有下次了。”余休认真表完态，“我做不到的事情，你都可以帮我做到。所以说咱俩才是最佳搭档。谁来也不换，就是副主席敢插手我都能把他打出去。让他知道知道，我和一铭这联盟第一搭档的名号不是白叫的。”  
“酸死了！我刚吃了桌柠檬吗？！”宋婷大叫着，“当心秀分快！”  
余休一脸的劳资不与单身狗一般见识。  
“蜃的能力太危险了，”岳子蕴迅速岔开了关于秀分快的话题，问余休，“听说你去了档案馆？有它的资料吗？蜃灭绝了吗？”  
“全是老旧消息，建国後一点记录也没有，恐怕是没了。没准我们这次见到的，就是世上的最後一只。”  
岳子蕴叹了口气，说不上是惋惜还是庆幸。“灭绝了也好，有些能力，别让人类知道才是最好的。”  
四人默默碰了下杯，深以为然。

说话间，几个人的手机都响了一声，同时收到条消息。联盟通知，在本市且暂无任务的猎人小组，明日一早在支部大楼六层会议室集结，望所有小组提前做好前往无人区的准备。  
“稀奇阿，这是什么荒野求生的任务。”耿一铭淡然放下了手机。以往需要猎人们集中的时候，联盟就会发布这种临时通知，不过通常都是为了培训交流，人越多越好，还没听说拉所有人出去执行某项任务的。  
“没准这次是要彻查西北无人区的异兽。就童乐容他们刚刚的事，听说同时对上了两只。”  
“不是龙川V吗？”余休记得自己看了消息，还跟童乐容聊了几句。  
“龙川是DPS，还有个辅助的，据说是冰纹蛇，”宋婷扬了下眉，“那什么，就跟你俩似的，好搭档，大麻烦。”  
余休微笑着举杯。“多谢夸奖。”  
岳子蕴示意宋婷和自己一起，把杯子里的酒喝光，放下筷子。“万一异兽也搞出什么互利共生的生存方式来，麻烦就更大了。今天就不多打搅了，咱们明天会上见吧。”  
于是这顿饭比预计的时间早了些结束，宋婷和岳子蕴帮主人收拾了下碗筷就告辞了。他们也要各自回去做准备了。看样子，大家共同的假期就只剩下了最後一夜。

耿一铭从厨房出来，卷烟的纸和烟丝都已经在茶几上摆好，余休将两个人的背包收拾出大半，此刻正坐在沙发上，捏着他那把玉剑细细端详。  
耿一铭坐过去，开始动手做烟卷，做够了三盒才堪堪停手。一般情况下的外勤，一盒就足矣。再想到这次几乎不够用的状况，多备出两盒来总是错不了的。  
烟的数量不足，是自己会遇到的问题，而余休的问题……  
“老余……你的特殊力量，”耿一铭看着对方手中的剑，“还是少用吧。”他一点也不确定用多了会不会出现什么更难以预计的後遗症。换个人格什么的倒是无所谓，他只担心老余血见得多了，会变得麻木，会对生命失去基本的尊重。那绝不是他们想要看见的场景。  
“我知道。”余休抬头看过来。搭档正专注地望着自己，眼睛里藏着许多话。他很清楚，对方在担忧什么。这也正是多年来，自己始终不肯展现那种力量的理由。  
“不用担心，我是有底线的。”白色的剑光一晃，便消失在余休的手中，“我的底线就是你。”  
这个答案……耿一铭真是毫不意外。毕竟那么多次任务以来，这还是自己第一次面临力量用尽马上等死的状况。余休偏偏就这次爆发了，显然，怎么想都值得怀疑。也幸好如此，知道了不足，未来的自己才会变得更强大，成为对方身边的，更优秀的搭档。  
“这次是我的错，准备不足，我会吸取教训，下不为例。但是……你最好能以好好活着为第一要务，不然我会很困扰的。”耿一铭笑了笑，“好不容易有了个合自己心意的，我可想着要过一辈子的。”  
他这话说轻飘飘的，尾音向上微微勾起来，如同羽毛般拂过心口，教人心痒难耐。余休骤然间听到他这前所未有的告白，呆愣了几秒後，猛地扑上去，把他按在沙发里狠狠亲吻。  
距离猎人们的集结还有许多时间，在这个晚上，他们可以尽情地准备他们的物品，做些还来得及做的事情，以及，名正言顺地享受他们最後的假期。

第二天一早，两人相拥着，同时被闹铃叫醒。在他们的职业生涯中，这就是个平凡的早晨，他们即将接受一项未知的任务。也许会面临想象不到的危险，也许又是场难以描述的奇遇，无论前方等待着他们的是什么，他们都会并肩前行。  
天塌下来有个子高的顶着。力量越大，责任越大。在这个充满异兽的隐秘世界中，默默无闻的猎人们就是顶天立地的巨人。  
余休和耿一铭慢条斯理地吃过早餐——相信一顿美味的早餐也能带来一个美好的开端——之後背好包走出房间，关门落锁。再次打开它不知道是什么时候了，不过，肯定是要回来的。  
这里是他们的家。  
视线在门上多停留了两秒，余休扭头看向身边的人。耿一铭就站在一步外的地方等着他，平和冷静，波澜不惊。  
这是他放在心上的，最爱的搭档。  
只要并肩前行，他们就永远是无所畏惧的猎人。

“——走吧。”

\- END -


End file.
